My Wife and Kids
by FluentInMovieQuotes
Summary: Sequel to: I Love LA. Beca and Chloe have had a rollercoaster ride of a relationship that doesn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. A year into their marriage with the brand new arrival of baby Xander, how will the full on family life treat the couple?
1. Perfect

**Welcome back for a 3rd time guys! Thank you if you've stuck around till now, you're the reason I keep writing tthese awesome characters!**

* * *

 **My Wife and Kids - Chapter 1: Perfect**

"Hey, is this a good time to tell you that I've never actually changed a diaper in my life?" Beca said slowly with a fake smile as she toyed with her fingers.

Chloe was kneeling on the floor, baby Xander lying down in front of her on a blanket as she was about to change him. She slowly turned her head to see her wife over her shoulder who was just staring at her from the couch.

This was the first day home with Xander and Beca's nerves were very clear.

"Are you serious?" The redhead asked in amusement. "How could you have gone 26 years of your life without once changing a diaper?"

"Uhm...Because I'm one of the youngest in my family? You've got nephews, cousins, a daughter. You've done this shit before." Beca laughed nervously.

"Come here, I'll show you." Chloe could only chuckle at her wife as she moved over a little so her wife could sit in front of their son instead.

"Hey little dude." Beca greeted her son with a baby voice, leaning down to kiss his head before grabbing her glasses off the table.

"This should be amusing." Hailee commented as she was sprawled out on the couch, phone in hand.

Beca playfully glared at her step-daughter.

"Okay babe, first of all, here." Chloe didn't even let Beca turn back around before she was handing her something.

Beca looked down at her hand and saw a little bottle of hand sanitizer. She glanced at the older woman who was watching her as she squeezed some of the sanitizer on her hands. "He's just looking at me, I can tell he's already judging." The brunette joked as she looked down at the baby.

"He's judging how long you're taking to get him out of a wet diaper." Chloe teased, rolling her eyes.

"Let's do this shit." After Beca's hands had finally dried, she rolled up her sleeves dramatically making her wife laugh.

"Okay so you're gonna first want to get a fresh diaper and place it underneath him so it's easier once you get rid of the dirty one." Chloe explained, handing her the new diaper she had already gotten out.

"Riiight." Beca said slowly.

"Beca, it's not brain surgery, you'll be fine."

"It's not? It feels like it." The 26 year old scoffed, making her wife smack her arm.

The brunette furrowed her brow in concentration as she gently took Xander's legs and lifted him up a little but before she placed the diaper down, Chloe stopped her.

"That's the wrong way."

"Fuck sake." Beca muttered to herself, turning it the right way before setting the baby back down on top of it. She turned to her wife.

"Go for it, I'll keep you right." Chloe encouraged.

"Don't worry Xander, mommy's got this." The 26 year old gave her son a salute and a wink.

The redhead bit back a laugh, her wife was such a playful goof when it came to kids and it was so endearing.

Beca pulled on the tabs before coming to a stop. "What if he pees on me?"

"He won't pee on you." Chloe reassured with a giggle as she rubbed her eye.

The younger woman continued the task at hand as she wiped Xander with a baby wipe before sliding the dirty diaper from underneath him and handing it to her wife to dispose of.

As Chloe disappeared off into the kitchen, Beca fastened the new diaper, looking pretty proud of herself as she sat back up. "We did it!" She said excitedly to the baby as she picked up the hand sanitizer again.

"Told you it wasn't hard." The 31 year said as she came back into the room, getting back down onto the floor beside her wife.

"We did it!" Beca repeated as she scooped her son up and triumphantly held him up in the air. She pulled him close to her chest for a cuddle as she turned to her wife, immediately furrowing her brow and tilting her head to the side.

"What?" Chloe asked in concern.

"What's wrong with your eye?" The brunette asked, gently placing Xander back down on his blanket so she could get a closer look.

The redhead rubbed her right eye once again as it began to itch.

"It's all red." Beca placed one hand on the back of Chloe's neck and the other one on her face underneath her eye, using two fingers to gently pull down on her cheek a little to see more of her eyeball. "I think you should go to the eye doctor, It looks pretty sore."

"It's fine." The redhead quickly said, moving her head away from her wife's hand.

The 26 year old sighed heavily. Chloe hated the eye doctor and Beca could never understand why. It took the brunette all her effort just to get her wife to go when she needed to go for an eye test. "Babe you need to go, it might be an infection." She said softly, rubbing her wife's leg.

Chloe just whined at the younger woman.

Beca bit back a laugh as she watched the redhead repeatedly blink her right eye. "What if I call them up and make an appointment for tomorrow morning and if your eye clears up then we don't have to go." She explained, tucking Chloe's hair behind her ear.

The redhead sighed heavily. "Fine."

* * *

"What's wrong?" Beca whined groggily as her wife continued to toss and turn in bed beside her.

"My fucking eye." The redhead grumbled in frustration, sitting up to adjust her pillow slightly before throwing her head back down onto it. "Where are you going?" She asked as she watched her wife climb out of bed and head into their bathroom.

Beca didn't answer her though, instead returning with a damp washcloth in her hand. "C'mere." She climbed back into bed, kneeling next to her wife as she motioned for the woman to sit up a little.

Chloe couldn't help but allow a small smile to play on her lips, loving whenever Beca's considerate and caring nature came out.

The brunette held the washcloth against Chloe's eye as she gently pushed the woman to lie down again. "How's that?" She asked, taking her hand away.

"Better." The 31 year old sighed, finally getting some relief from her irritating eye. "Thanks, honey." She whispered, blindly reaching over to stroke her wife's arm.

"No problem, just try and get some sleep." And just as Beca was also going to settle back down, Xander's cry began to ring through the baby monitor.

The couple just lay there silently for a moment, staring up at the ceiling.

"I'll get him." Beca finally said before getting up once again to go tend to their son. She heard her wife thanking her as she left their bedroom and walked down the hall. "Hey baby, what's wrong?" She said softly as she walked over to the crib.

He continued to cry and Beca gently picked him up, holding him close to her chest. "Don't cry little dude, mommy's here." She soothed before checking his diaper. "Aw sweetheart what's wrong?" She frowned after realising his diaper was still clean. The woman kissed her son's head as she gently rocked him but it was no use. "When in doubt, get Chloe." Beca said to herself before returning to her bedroom with a distraught Xander in her arms. "Babe, he won't stop." The brunette sighed in defeat.

"Did you check his diaper?" Chloe asked as she sat up, taking the washcloth away from her eye before holding her arms out for her son.

The younger woman nodded as she placed the baby in her wife's arms now that the woman was sat up properly.

"Why's my baby boy so grumpy?" The redhead asked in a baby voice. "You hungry? Is that what's up? Beca, can you unclip this for me, please?" She motioned with her head down at the nursing bra she was wearing.

"Yeah." The 26 year old climbed up onto the bed, shuffling towards her wife before unclipping the strap of her bra and pulling the cup down. "Damn your boobs are huge."

"My classy wife, everybody." Chloe rolled her eyes with a giggle.

Beca smirked at her wife before glancing at her son who stopped crying after realising he was about to be fed. "Looks like he was just hungry." She chuckled as Xander immediately latched on.

"Mhm." The older woman hummed as she softly stroked her son's head.

"Hey Xander, those are only on loan to you till you stop breastfeeding, any other time, they're mine." Beca joked, pointing her thumb to herself.

"I think you'll find that my boobs are mine." Chloe scoffed playfully.

The 26 year old laughed as she moved so she was sitting beside her wife, wrapping her arm around the woman as she looked down at her son. "You're perfect." She whispered.

"He is, isn't he?" Chloe cooed.

"Obviously he is but I was talking about you." The brunette just stared at her wife as the redhead slowly turned her head.

The older woman gazed into the brunette's eyes as that beautiful smile of her's spread across her face. She didn't even bother questioning what randomly made Beca say that, she just continued to gaze lovingly at her wife.

* * *

"Chloe, what's up?" Emily asked in concern as soon as her and Stacie came over that morning. The two women had offered to take Hailee to her soccer practice while Beca dragged Chloe to the eye doctor.

"Ignore her, she's just pissed at me because I didn't let her put makeup on." Beca rolled her eyes, glancing over her shoulder at her wife who was still pouting, brow furrowed and arms folded across her chest.

"Cheer up, you'll be fine." Stacie chuckled as she came up behind the couch Chloe was sitting on and placed her hands on her shoulders.

Everyone knew about Chloe's weird thing about the eye doctor so of course they were all trying to put her at ease.

"Jesse got the little one?" Beca wondered as she got Xander dressed again after she changed his diaper.

"Yeah. Daddy's little girl." Stacie playfully rolled her eyes.

"Ready!" Hailee announced as she walked into the living room with her soccer kit on before tossing her hair forward so she could tie it up.

"Aw look how cute he looks in his little jersey." Emily cooed as she scooped up her nephew into her arms, admiring the little soccer jersey he had on that Beca bought him before he was born.

"He's got it on oh my god." Hailee gasped as she lifted her head, sliding across the floor in her socks to Emily's side.

"Hailee you say you're ready but you don't have any shoes on." Chloe finally spoke up, trying not to laugh at her daughter who just looked down at her feet.

"Oh yeah I know, they're over there." The 12 year old shrugged and pointed across the room at a pair of sneakers and her soccer boots.

"Get them on lil weirdo or you'll be late." Stacie playfully nudged the girl as she walked past her, reading the time on her watch.

"I'm going, I'm going." Hailee walked over and slipped her feet into her sneakers before picking up her soccer boots to change into when she got there.

"Right we'll be back later, good luck with your appointment, Chloe." Emily chuckled as she handed her nephew back to her step-sister.

"Thanks." The redhead mumbled.

* * *

"Hey you see that blonde kid? Number 10 on the boys team?" Emily asked Stacie, nodding over to the side of the pitch the boys were training on.

Stacie pulled her sunglasses back down from the top of her head so she could look over without the sun blinding her. "Yeah, what about him?"

"Hailee has a little crush on him, it's adorable." The younger woman grinned as she watched Hailee continued to steal glances over at the boy.

"Awww we should hook them up." The 26 year old cooed as she turned to the other woman excitedly.

"Stacie, they're 12." Emily deadpanned.

"Not like that, I meant like them going out to see a movie together or something. It's sweet that she's got her first crush." Stacie explained with a shrug.

"He's looking over again." Ellie smirked as she slyly glanced over her best friend's shoulder at Daniel.

"What? Oh my god." Hailee out as she turned around before quickly spinning back after she made eye contact with him.

"Why don't you just talk to him more? He obviously wants to talk to you." Ellie let out an exasperated sigh at the shorter girl.

"Everytime he does talk to me, I just turn into a stuttering mess." Hailee whined.

* * *

Later on in the training session, the girls and boys were merged for certain drills. The strikers were set on penalty at one of the goals and it just so happened Daniel was a striker on the boys team.

Hailee was trying her best not to fuck up in front of her crush as she placed the ball down on the spot. She glanced over at Emily and Stacie who were entertaining themselves with one of the spare balls, passing it back in forth together as they chatted and laughed.

With ease, the 12 year old tucked the ball away nicely into the bottom corner before turning around to join the back of the line.

"Nice one, Hailee." Daniel smiled, holding out his hand for a high five as the girl approached the end of the line.

The brunette's stomach flipped at the sound of him saying her name. "Thanks Daniel." She smiled, internally freaking out inside as she joined the back of the line.

"Uh I actually prefer Dan or Danny."

Hailee lifted her head as she unexpectedly heard the boy's voice again. He had actually slipped out of his place in line to go behind her. Oh my god.

"Oh yeah?" Hailee asked, repeatedly telling herself to chill out and be confident in her head. She turned around so she could face him. That adorable lopsided grin and those pretty blue eyes of his made the girl feel all giddy inside.

"Yeah." Daniel nodded. "I've seen you play, you're really good."

"Not as good as you." The brunette scoffed, her eyes glancing everywhere but his.

"Oh come on, you're awesome." He chuckled.

"Thanks." Hailee said quietly, shyly looking down at her feet.

Before she knew it, it was Hailee's turn to take a penalty again. This time she wasn't as focused as before, her mind clouded by her conversation with Daniel. When she kicked the ball she slipped, making her twist her ankle awkwardly.

"You okay?" Daniel crouched down beside her as everyone else in line just laughed.

Hailee shook her head gingerly, grinding her teeth. "My ankle." She whined.

"Coach!" The boy called across the pitch, grabbing the woman's attention. "Here, let me help you up." He tossed her arm over his shoulder and gently pulled her up to her feet, allowing her to put most of her weight on him.

"Emily! Stacie!" Hailee managed to call out before wincing in pain once she put pressure on her foot.

The two women spun around, immediately making their way over after seeing that Hailee was obviously in pain.

"Hailee, what happened?" Coach Fisher asked in concern.

"She slipped and hurt her ankle." Daniel explained just as Emily and Stacie arrived.

"You're as accident prone as Beca." Emily joked, placing her hand on the girl's cheek in attempt to get her to crack a smile.

"Dan, do you want to run inside and get an ice pack please?" Coach asked and the boy nodded, removing his arm from Hailee's waist with a sympathetic smile. "Go take a seat on the bench Hailee, Daniel will be back in a second with some ice for you."

Hailee nodded slipping one arm around Emily's waist and the other around Stacie's. Since the two women are like 10ft tall, Hailee couldn't exactly drape her arms over their shoulders like she could do to Daniel.

"Who's the boyfriend, Haiz?" Stacie teased as they slowly walked over to the bench, Hailee limping as she did so.

"Shut up." The girl couldn't help but chuckle at the 26 year old beside her as she looked down at the grass, biting her lip.

"Let's take a look." Stacie said as she gently lifted Hailee's leg and placed her foot in her lap.

"Ugh why did I have to make a fool of myself in front of him?" The 12 year old whined, covering her face with her hands.

Stacie just smiled, shaking her head as she untied Hailee's boot and slowly took it off.

"Don't worry about it, Benji used to not be able to even form a sentence in front of me and I still went out with him." Emily laughed, pulling the hair tie out of Hailee's now loose ponytail before tying it back up again.

Daniel quickly returned with the ice pack and when he jogged up, he handed it to Stacie.

"Thanks buddy " The 26 year old smiled at the 12 year old.

"Hope you feel better, Hailee. I'll see you in school?"

"Thanks and yeah, see you." The girl smiled at the boy and he gave her a wave before running back onto the pitch.

Emily and Stacie just smirked at each other.

"Hey I tell you what. Why don't I go speak to your coach and take you home early but we can stop off for ice cream on the way?" Stacie suggested and the girl's face lit up.

"Your mom and Beca should be home by now anyway." Emily added.

"You guys are awesome." The 12 year old grinned.

"Oh we know." The eldest woman winked. "Here hold that on your ankle and I'll go talk to your coach." She got up and placed Hailee's ankle on the bench as she got up and walked away.

* * *

"Alright blinky, let's get those eye drops in." Beca said, making her wife groan loudly.

Turns out Chloe only had a minor eye infection and was given eye drops to clear it up.

"Lie back." The brunette instructed and the redhead reluctantly did so, narrowing her eyes at her wife who was knelt at the side of the couch with the drops in her hand. "Open your eye" Beca leaned over her wife and counted down from 3 but as soon as she squeezed the bottle, Chloe jerked her head out of the way. "What're you doing?!" She exclaimed.

"I don't want them in." The redhead cringed.

"Chloe, you're not 5. Come on just let me give you them." Beca sighed as she turned her wife's head back and gently opened her eye.

As soon as Beca was about to squeeze the bottle again, Chloe freaked out again.

"Nope, nope, nope." She rolled off the couch, knocking Beca out of the way as she did so before trying to crawl away.

"Dude!"

Chloe managed to scrambled to her feet and practically run behind the couch before Beca could grab her.

"What the fuck are you doing, weirdo?" Beca tried to ask without laughing as she got back up onto her feet. "Don't come crying to me when your eye falls out." She laughed as she threatened to run around the couch, making Chloe almost make a dash for it.

They heard the front door unlock and in the moment that Chloe turned her head, Beca took the opportunity to climb over the couch and jump onto the woman, wrapping her legs and arms around her in attempt to get her onto the floor.

The redhead squealed as she stumbled, trying to pull away Beca's arms so the woman would get off her.

"What the?..." Emily was the first to walk into the room, carrying Hailee on her back but stopped in her tracks when she caught sight of the two women before her.

"Get off me!" Chloe and Beca were both giggling uncontrollably as they stumbled and swayed around the room.

"Weirdos." Hailee commented as she hopped off of Emily before limping over to go see her little brother who was asleep in his baby carrier.

"Why are we friends with those two?" Stacie asked with a laugh as she pointed at the married couple who were now wrestling each other, Beca trying to pull Chloe to the ground.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Emily asked loudly.

"Trying to get Chloe to take her eye drops." Beca said breathlessly as she finally managed to get her wife on the floor, quickly straddling the struggling woman. "Hold her arms down for me."

"Nooooo!" The older woman whined as Emily and Stacie both came over and pinned Chloe's arms down to the floor.

"It'll be over in 2 seconds babe, I promise." Beca said calmly as she quickly opened Chloe's and dropped the drops in as fast as she could. "There. Takes a fucking army." She smirked, leaning down to kiss her wife on the lips before climbing off of her. "See? It was that bad." She chuckled as she helped Chloe back onto her feet.

The redhead just huffed as she blinked her eye, taking a seat on the couch. "How come you guys are home so early?" She wondered in confusion, resisting the urge to rub her eye.

"Clumsy McGhee slipped and hurt her ankle." Stacie also took a seat on the couch, motioning towards the 12 year old who limped towards her mother.

"Oh my god are you alright, baby? Do you need to get it checked out?" Chloe sat up, holding her arms out to her daughter who sat down on her lap.

"I'm sure it's just a sprain, chill out babe." Beca rolled her eyes before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Yeah, she's fine, right kid?" Emily winked at the girl, playfully nudging her.

A cry interrupted their conversation as Xander stirred.

"Aw look who finally decided to wake up. Don't cry, baby." Chloe said, waiting for Hailee to move off of her lap so she could walk over and pick up her son. She sat down on the floor with him, holding him close, letting him nuzzle into her neck as she soothingly rubbed his back.

"Are your brother and sister still coming down to see him next week?" Stacie wondered as she watched the way Chloe interacted with Xander.

"Yeah." The redhead smiled, excited that James and Ella were coming to finally meet their new nephew.

"Alright kid, put your foot on this." Beca placed a pillow on the table and helped Hailee lift her foot up before covering her ankle in a bag of ice.

"Thanks Beca." Hailee smiled at her step-mother as the woman sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her.

"Speaking of next week. I have a new song coming out Friday." Beca smirked.

"Really?!" Hailee asked in excitement.

Chloe just furrowed her brow at her wife, She normally knew about every new song way before they came out. "I haven't heard it."

"That's cause it's a little secret, you guys will hear it on the radio on Friday." The woman tapped the side of her nose, winking at her wife.

* * *

On Friday morning, James and Ella were out driving around in their mother's car. They arrived in LA the night before and were planning to go to their sister's for dinner tonight so they were just currently grabbing a coffee and taking a little drive.

"Hey, isn't that Beca?" James pointed out as they were on their way back to the car, coffee in hand.

Ella shielded her eyes from the sun as she looked over at the other side of the street where Beca was talking to a woman. "Yeah it is." They saw Beca laugh at the blonde woman in front of her and point at her left wrist which was covered by a wrap.

"I take it she just got another tattoo." James thought aloud as he pointed at the tattoo parlour behind Beca.

"It'll be for Xander probably." Ella said. "Who's that girl though?"

"A fan, maybe?" James shrugged as he climbed into the driver's seat of the car, his sister climbing in beside him.

"James that's no fan, why is Beca getting in her car?" The woman's eyes widened as she pointed at her little sister's wife climbing into another woman's car.

"No way." James whispered as he quickly pulled his seatbelt over himself. "What's that little fucker up to?" He muttered as he started up the car and pulled away from the curb, following the red car in front which Beca and the woman were in.

"What're you doing?" Ella hissed, ducking down in her seat.

"Following her! Dude if she's doing anything shady behind my sister's back, I wanna know about it so I can throttle her."

"Alright you need to calm down. You're probably just taking this the wrong way! She's my sister too but if you go to her accusing her wife of something she might not even be doing, that could fuck things up." The woman said seriously.

James exhaled loudly. "Just let me see where they go." He said and Ella didn't bother trying to stop him.

* * *

The pair had been following Beca for about 10 minutes before the car pulled into a driveway of a very beautiful little house.

"She's cheating on her, Ella!" James hissed as they drove straight past the house, knowing that they would be spotted if they hung around.

"Surely she wouldn't cheat on her, they've just had a baby for god sake!"

"I swear to god if she is." The man said through gritted teeth, hitting his hand off the steering wheel in frustration.

Ella pulled out her phone and called her sister. "Don't say a word." She warned her brother as it started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Chlo. I just wanted to ask what time you want us over today?" The woman asked her little sister.

"Uh 4 should be fine. Listen El, I'll need to call you back, Xander's crying."

"Beca not there?" She asked quickly before Chloe could end the conversation.

"No she's out getting another tattoo, she'll be home soon though. I really really need to go, I'll call you back." The call ended and Ella just shook her head.

"She only thinks Beca's out for a tattoo." She said quietly.

"Fuck sake." James muttered.

* * *

"Babe quick come through! It's about to come on!" Beca called to her wife who was in the kitchen. Her new song was about to come on the radio and she couldn't wait for her wife to hear it.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Chloe chuckled as she took a seat next to her wife on the couch and the silenced, the sound of the radio being the only thing filling the room.

"Up next we have a brand new, yes brand new and exclusive track from Beca Mitchell. Here's 'Perfect.'" The radio presenter said and Beca's smile stretched from ear to ear.

Instead of just letting her listen to it though, Beca turned to her wife and softly sang along.

* * *

(Song used: Perfect by Ed Sheeran)

I found a love for me

Darling just dive right in

And follow my lead

Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet

I never knew you were the someone waiting for me

* * *

Chloe gazed lovingly at her wife and smiled in adoration as the woman softly stroked her cheek with the back of her hand.

* * *

'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love

Not knowing what it was

I will not give you up this time

But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own

And in your eyes you're holding mine

* * *

As the chorus started, Beca stood up and took her wife with her before wrapping her arms around the woman, slowly dancing her around to room making Chloe giggle.

* * *

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song

* * *

For the next line, Beca leaned into Chloe's ear, resting her head against the redhead's as she sang the line a lot quieter than the rest.

* * *

When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath

But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight

* * *

That hit Chloe hard, she felt a lump form in her throat. It meant a lot because Beca knew how insecure she was at the moment.

* * *

Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know

She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home

I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets

To carry love, to carry children of our own

* * *

Beca smiled at Chloe as she sang 'to carry children of our own', placing her hand on the woman's abdomen.

* * *

We are still kids, but we're so in love

Fighting against all odds

I know we'll be alright this time

Darling, just hold my hand

Be my girl, I'll be yours too

I see my future in your eyes

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song

* * *

The brunette led the redhead over to the shelf where their framed wedding photo sat and pointed at it as she sang the next line, overwhelming Chloe with emotion.

* * *

When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful

I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song

I have faith in what I see

Now I know I have met an angel in person

And she looks perfect

I don't deserve this

You look perfect tonight

* * *

Beca finished the song with her wife's face in her hands, shaking her head as she sang the last few lines with a grin on her face.

"What do you think?" The younger woman asked excitedly, chewing on her bottom lip.

Chloe didn't say anything, instead she just pulled her wife's face towards her's by her neck and kissed her firmly.

Beca sang about not deserving Chloe but damn it's moments like these where Chloe doesn't think she deserves Beca.

* * *

 **Hmm what's Beca doing?...**

 **Let me know what you think and thank you again for sticking by and supporting this story!**


	2. Misunderstanding

**Here's another chapter for you guys! I'm so glad you enjoyed the first chapter so I hope you stick around! :)**

* * *

 **My Wife and Kids - Chapter 2: Misunderstanding**

"I'll need to leave to pick up Hailee soon." Beca said with a mouth full of banana as she sauntered into the living room where her wife was still lying down, watching TV with Xander sleeping peacefully on her chest.

"What?" The redhead asked with a furrowed brow, not hearing a word her wife was saying due to the food in her mouth.

"I need to pick up the little one soon." She said after swallowing, looking down at her wife as she stood at the side of the couch, peeling more of her banana.

Chloe lifted her arm up and adjusted her watch so she could check the time before nodding. She glanced up to her wife and watched the woman take another small bite of banana before holding her hand out to her with a smile.

"What?" Beca asked, placing her free hand in Chloe's in confusion.

"Can I have a bite?" The older woman asked sweetly.

"Always stealing my food." The brunette over dramatically sighed and handed her banana over to her wife. "Aw look who's waking up." She said in a soft voice as she saw her son's eyes opening. "Dude you just like deepthroated my banana." Beca deadpanned as she noticed how big a bite Chloe had taken.

"Shut uuuuup." Chloe whined, trying not to laugh.

"Come and give mommy a cuddle before she goes, little bubba." The 26 year old lifted her son off her wife and held him in her arms.

"Thank you, I really have to pee." The redhead sighed in relief has she stood up from the couch and stretched, wincing at an ache in her back.

"You okay?" Beca asking in concern as she rubbed Xander's back as his head rested against her shoulder.

"Yeah it's just from the way I was lying down." Chloe reassured, handing the banana back to her wife before walking out of the room with her hand on her back.

Beca began softly swaying as she hummed her song 'Perfect' to her son, kissing him on the top of his head.

The redhead returned a few minutes later, almost jumping when Beca shrieked as she walked into the room. "What's wrong?"

"He threw up on me, he threw up on me, Chloeeeee!" The brunette whined like a little child as she squeezed her eyes shut, holding Xander out at arm's length.

"Calm down." Chloe chuckled as she took the baby off her wife and turned him towards her.

Beca pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it on the floor with a shudder, her wife giving her a comical look as she wiped their son's chin.

"You're so over dramatic." The redhead just laughed at her wife as she kissed Xander before glancing over at her wife who was just standing there in her jeans and bra. "Go and put another shirt on, weirdo."

"Don't you like what you see?" The younger woman smirked, running her hand over her abs as she did a few body rolls for her wife.

"Best sight I've ever seen, babe." Chloe giggled making Beca laugh who was just about to walk out the room when the redhead stopped her. "Ah ah ah, take your shirt to the laundry, I'm not picking up after your ass."

"Alright, mom." Beca joked with an eye roll, picking up the article of clothing to take with her.

The redhead slapped her wife on the ass with her free hand as the woman brushed past her.

* * *

Beca had only been away for about 10 minutes when the doorbell rang.

Chloe furrowed her brow as she went to answer the door, only to find that it was her siblings who were on the other end of it. "You guys are early. I thought you weren't coming till later?" She asked, ushering the pair inside, each of them giving her a hug on the passing.

"We just couldn't wait to see our nephew!" Ella explained excitedly making her sister smile.

"Plus mom went out so we were bored." James laughed. "Where's the little man?"

"Come on in, he's in the living room." The redhead led them inside the room and lifted her son up before turning around to show James and Ella.

"He's a handsome little dude, huh?" James smiled, using his finger to gently tickle under his nephew's chin.

"He's gorgeous Chloe." Ella whispered and Chloe glanced at her sister with a proud grin.

"Can I hold him?" The man asked hopefully, looking down at his big sister.

"Yeah, of course." The 31 year old handed Xander over to her brother but he immediately started crying in the man's arms.

"What did I do?" James frowned.

"He can already tell you're a dickhead." Ella burst out laughing at her little brother.

"Fuck off." He muttered.

"Aw baby, it's okay, mommy's still here." Chloe ran her hand over her son's head in attempt to calm him but it was no use.

James passed the baby back to Chloe and her immediately silenced making the two women laugh. "He's probably just tired, James. Don't worry about it." The redhead reassured. "I was just putting him down for a nap before you guys came in." She explained before placing him back into his bouncer chair.

"Um Chloe...There's actually another reason why we came earlier." James said slowly as he watched his sister, gently bounce the chair to soothe Xander who was already beginning to close his eyes.

"Oh yeah?" The redhead asked distractedly as she kept her eyes on Xander beside her.

"You might want to talk to Beca." Ella cringed because of what was going to be said next.

Ella and James both took a seat on the couch while Chloe was still sat on the floor.

"About what?" The redhead finally turned to her siblings with a furrowed brow.

"We think she's cheating on you." James exhaled loudly, cringing at how Chloe might react.

"What?" The redhead scoffed.

"Seriously." Ella said with a straight face.

"You two are crazy. Like delusional, seriously." Chloe laughed, turning to Xander.

"We're not! We saw her!" James exclaimed, immediately being hushed by the redhead who was motioning to her sleeping son.

"She would never cheat on me." The 31 year old said knowingly. "If you guys are just doing this to try and get Beca in shit for no reason I swear to god, stop being a pair of attention whores. You're always trying to get a rise out of everyone!" She whisper-yelled.

"Chloe, I swear down we saw her with another woman." Ella said genuinely, placing her hand on her heart.

"Doing what? Talking? Oh I talk to other women but it doesn't mean I'm fucking cheating on my wife, you psychos!" Chloe snapped and James and Ella glanced at each other.

"She went into a house with her!"

"What?" The redhead asked.

"We followed the car and they literally went into a house together." Ella explained and she frowned as soon as she saw her sister's face fall. "I'm sorry, Chlo."

"She's not cheating on me." The 31 year old shook her head in denial. "No way, there will be another reason."

That's how strong the trust was between Beca and Chloe.

Ella and James just looked at each other with a sigh. Of course they didn't want to believe that their sister's wife cheating on her but it sure looked like it from what they had seen.

* * *

It didn't take long for Beca and Hailee to come home and break the slight awkwardness in the room.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" Chloe asked her daughter who looked like she had been sulking the entire day.

"Nothing." Hailee shrugged with a sigh, walking over to her mother to give her a kiss on the cheek, doing the same to her aunt and uncle before announcing she had homework to do and leaving the room to head upstairs.

The redhead furrowed her brow at her wife who was checking her phone.

"Don't ask me, she was quiet the whole ride here." Beca shrugged after feeling her wife's eyes on her. "She said nothing was wrong but maybe she'll come talk to us later."

"I'll go up and see her in a bit." Chloe said.

"How's my boy?" Beca asked as she got down on her knees beside her son. "Oh he's sleeping." She chuckled, leaning forward to give him a kiss.

"Uh Beca, can I talk to you for a sec in the kitchen?" The redhead asked quietly and Beca furrowed her brow but nodded and followed her wife anyway. "Can you two watch him for 2 minutes?"

The brunette closed the door behind her and turned to her wife. "What's up?"

Chloe didn't know where it came from but just by staring into her wife's eyes, she managed to get overwhelmed and a little teary eyed.

"Woah, Chloe what's wrong?" Beca panicked as she quickly stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her wife.

"Are you cheating on me?" The older woman asked, her voice muffled by her wife's shoulder.

"Cheating? What the fuck are you talking about?" The younger woman asked incredulously, pulling away so she could see her wife's face.

"Where did you go today?" The redhead said as she wiped her eyes, voice still full of tears.

"I picked up Hailee?" Beca said in confusion.

"No before that!" Chloe whined.

"I went to get my tattoo!" Beca furrowed her brow as she pointed to her wrist which now had Xander's date of birth in Roman numerals underneath Hailee's.

"Well who was the girl James and Ella saw you with?" The redhead shrugged, folding her arms across her chest as she took a step back from her wife.

The 26 year old just stared blankly at the woman in front of her.

"Beca!"

"That was Claire."

"Who the fuck is Claire?!"

"Alright calm yourself down, oh my fucking god, she's a realtor." Beca tried to explain as calmly as possible as she took hold of Chloe's shoulders.

"Wait what?" The redhead was slightly taken aback, having to take a second to think about it. "Why do you need a realtor?" She asked in confusion.

The younger woman sighed heavily. "I didn't want to tell anyone till I had it all figured out but I'm looking into getting my grandpa a house here so he can stay close to us all rather than back in Georgia by himself." She explained. "I'm not cheating on you Chlo, I never would and you know that." Beca spoke softly as she cupped her wife's face in her hands.

"I knew you wouldn't, I'm so sorry babe, Ella and James just got into my head about it." Chloe's expression softened as she apologised.

"It was those two huh?" Beca narrowed her eyes, pointing at the door.

The redhead only had to nod, wiping her eyes once more before Beca stormed back into the living room.

"Well done, you fucking idiots!" The youngest woman slow clapped as she grabbed her brother and sister-in-law's attention.

"Beca, calm down." Chloe was hot on her heels and pulled her wife back a bit as James and Ella looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Stay the fuck out of our relationship, you're just stirring shit!"

"Babe, the baby's still sleeping, stop shouting." The 31 year old urged, pulling on Beca's arm. "She's right though, you guys were totally out of line by getting involved in something you shouldn't have." She added sternly, pointing at her siblings.

"We were just looking out for you, Chlo." James said, glancing up at his sister with apologetic eyes.

"You're telling her things that's gonna ruin our trust, you almost made her believe that I was cheating on her, do you know how shitty that is?" Beca said seriously but a lot quieter this time. "All I was doing was checking out a house for my grandpa and no one else knew about it."

"I don't need to know where she is every second of the day, guys." Chloe chimed in, earning some pretty guilty looks from her siblings. "We trust each other, that's why I was denying it when you first told me." She explained further, taking a seat on the couch, her wife following suit.

"We're so sorry guys, that was so shady of us sticking our noses into your marriage. We kinda just freaked out and jumped to conclusions." Ella said apologetically.

"Yeah, sorry." James agreed.

"It's alright, don't worry about it." Chloe said with a small smile as she leaned back into the couch, wrapping her arm around her wife's shoulders.

"Do you really think I could sleep with someone else when I literally look down and see my wife's name all the time." Beca joked, showing Chloe's name on her forearm.

Ella and James both laughed while Chloe smacked her wife playfully on the side of the head. The redhead was happy that Beca was joking around with the other two again, she didn't need to deal with a feud between her wife and her brother and sister.

Beca softly stroked Chloe's thigh as she turned to her. "Can I have a little drink?" She asked quietly.

James overheard and jokingly made the sound effect of a whip, earning himself a death glare from the tiny brunette on the other side of the couch.

Chloe just rolled her eyes at her brother. There is a reason behind Beca asking for permission and it isn't because she's whipped. She wasn't getting made to ask but ever since Beca went out and got wasted just before Xander was born, she promised herself to make sure Chloe was okay with every time she wanted to have a drink.

"Do you need to be anywhere else today?" The older woman asked and the brunette shook her head.

"I'm only having one, anyway." Beca shrugged and the redhead nodded before getting up off the couch.

"Okay, I'm just gonna go up and see Hailee." Chloe announced, leaving her wife and siblings who were already starting a new conversation about what they wanted to drink. Once she made her way upstairs, she gently knocked on her daughter's bedroom door. "Hailee, honey, can I come in?" She asked.

"Yeah."

The woman entered the room to find her daughter sitting at her desk, doing her homework. "How's my Hailee bug?" She walked up behind the girl's chair and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Fine." The 12 year old sighed as she continued to write her English paper.

Chloe began softly running her fingers through Hailee's hair with a hum. "Do you need a hand?" She asked as she glanced down at the paper.

"No." The girl said simply.

"Baby, you know you can talk to me about anything." The woman reminded.

"I know mom but I don't have anything to talk about." Hailee said, getting slightly frustrated.

The redhead sighed. "Alright. Just come downstairs to see your aunt and uncle after your homework, okay?" She kissed the top of her daughter's head before leaving the room, getting the idea that the girl just wanted to be alone. She knew something was up but knew that it was better to wait for Hailee to come to her.

* * *

"You guys could've stayed for dinner." Chloe mentioned as she fed Xander while Ella and James were getting themselves ready to leave.

"We promised mom we'd have dinner with her tonight, she just texted saying it's almost ready." James explained.

"Well both of you have had a drink, give me 5 minutes and I'll give you a ride." The redhead offered, motioning with her head down at her son who was still latched onto her.

"Don't be silly Chlo, we'll just get a cab." Ella chuckled.

"Yeah, I've already seen your boobs enough for one night." James joked as he pulled his hoodie over his head.

"You're so weird." Chloe shook her head with a laugh at her brother.

"We'll drop your mom's car off in the morning, then." Beca offered as James stepped off to call a cab.

"Thanks, Beca and thank you for having us." The eldest woman pulled her little sister-in-law in for a hug.

"Anytime." The short brunette smiled, running her hand over Ella's back.

"Beca." Chloe said, grabbing her wife's attention and the woman spun around to notice that Xander was finished.

"You gonna say goodbye to your aunt and uncle, baby?" She lifted him out of Chloe's arms so her wife could sort her bra out.

"It was nice meeting you, little guy." Ella said in a baby voice, giving her nephew a little kiss on his cheek.

"You gonna come see me at grandma's tomorrow?" James asked his niece hopefully as the said girl was giving him a big goodbye, her legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck.

"You can get your dad to take you along tomorrow, Hails." Chloe suggested with a smile as she stood up and walked towards her brother and daughter.

"Yeah." Hailee smiled, giving her uncle a kiss on the cheek before letting go of him.

"Good, good." James smiled down at his niece before going to say goodbye to his nephew in his sister-in-law's arms. "Do you still hate me, Xander?" He joked, tickling the baby's foot.

"Nah he doesn't hate you, dude." Beca chuckled.

"There's your cab guys." Chloe said as she looked out of the window.

They all bid their final farewells before James and Ella made their way out to the cab, waving one last time before they climbed in.

"Can I go to the park and meet Ellie?" Hailee asked hopefully as she walked back into the living room, too busy looking at her phone.

"It's already 5:30, honey. We'll be making dinner soon." Beca reminded her step-daughter.

"Just for an hour, pleeeeease?" The 12 year old begged, glancing between the two women who looked at each other.

"Alright, just keep your phone on so I can call you." Chloe said with a sigh, giving in.

"Thank you! I love you guys." She kissed her mother and step-mother on the cheek. "And you too little bro." She smiled, kissing her little brother before disappearing upstairs to get some shoes.

"Someone's perked up." Beca said in amusement as she watched Hailee practically run out the door.

* * *

"Hey, you came." Danny smiled as Hailee approached him. He dropped his soccer ball and gave her a hug.

Danny and Hailee had been talking a lot more in the past week or so, mostly texting each other. The girl mostly just hung out with Ellie since she was the only one she really trusted so it was nice to have another friend to talk to as well. The only thing was though was that she lied to Chloe and Beca, her best friend wasn't there at all, she just knew they'd have a little freak out if she was meeting a boy.

"Hey." Hailee returned before pulling away with a smile.

"How're you?" The boy asked before he flicked the soccer ball up to begin juggling it between his feet.

"Ugh I don't even know…" The girl mumbled and Danny looked up with a furrowed brow. "That idiot Nate keeps talking shit about my family." She rolled her eyes.

"Like what?" He asked as they began passing the ball back and forth.

"Just making fun of the fact my mom is married to another woman, also thinks it's sooo hilarious that my dad managed to have a baby with my mom and not realise she was a lesbian." Hailee explained, once again rolling her eyes.

"Does he even realise who your mom and step-mom are? Like dude, they're awesome and I haven't even properly met them yet." Daniel said excitedly making the girl smile at him. "But seriously, you should do something about it. Talk to your mom, talk to the principal, nothing else is gonna make him stop." He added seriously.

"Nah there's no point, I just try and ignore him anyway. Mom and Beca have enough on their plate with Xander just now." She shrugged.

"Who I want to meet by the way." Daniel pointed at the girl at the mention of her little brother and they both laughed. "But if that Nate kid gets too much for me just let me know, I'll put him in his place." He promised, holding up his fist which made the girl giggle.

For someone so hot, Daniel was such a sweet and caring guy. They had only been talking for like a week and a half but Hailee already felt like she could talk to him and trust him.

* * *

"What do you think?" Beca pushed her glasses up her nose as she clicked through the photos of the house she was thinking of buying her grandfather.

Her and Chloe were both just lounging on the couch as she balanced her laptop on her lap.

"It's beautiful, babe. I think he'll love it...but aren't you better asking him if he actually wants to live out here before you put a deposit down?" Chloe wondered as she adjusted her own glasses.

"I've got a plan. He's flying over tomorrow to visit my dad...and us but I've told him we're planning on buying a new house and asked if he wanted to come along to a showing with us to get his opinion. I'll see what he thinks of it and if he likes it I'll tell him it can be his." The brunette turned and grinned proudly at her wife whose face was only inches away from hers due to the fact the redhead was leaning on her.

"Awwww." The older woman cooed, kissing her wife's nose.

"That means if you come to the showing tomorrow, you'll get to meet my side hoe, Claire." The 26 year old joked with a stupid grin on her face that Chloe wanted to slap off.

"You're an idiot." She laughed.

"What the?..." Beca muttered with a furrowed brow as she leaned away from Chloe once she felt something damp on her arm. "Uh babe...You're kinda leaking…" Her eyes widened as she looked down at the now damp fabric of her wife's tank top where her arm had been leaning.

"What?" The redhead looked down at herself and immediately started apologising. "Oh my god, I'm sorry Beca, I didn't even notice." She folded her arms across her chest as she sat up.

"Woah, don't apologise for it." The younger woman laughed incredulously as she moved her laptop onto the table. "I know you can't help it."

"I just don't wanna gross you out." The 31 year old chuckled nervously as she stood up. "You're never gonna want to come near my boobs again after everything you've seen them go through." She joked and Beca scoffed.

"Go and get yourself cleaned up, I'll keep an eye on dinner." The brunette winked as she stood up, pecking her wife on the lips before sending her on her way upstairs.

* * *

The Next Morning.

"Can you like...not just stare at me while I do this?" Chloe asked in the nicest way possible. She was currently using the breast pump because she was going to let her mother babysit Xander while she went to the showing with Beca.

Beca on the other hand just continued to stare with a slightly furrowed brow. "Doesn't that hurt?" She asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"No." Chloe sighed as she looked down, trying to ignore that fact that her wife was still looking at her. Turned out that was something she couldn't do… "Oh my god Beca, I will come over there and slap the shit out of you if you don't stop staring at me." She finally warned which startled Beca out of her trance.

"Shit, I'm sorry." The brunette tried not to laugh or she'd probably be in more trouble and would probably get that slap her wife was talking about.

* * *

"We brought your car back!" Was the first thing Beca announced as they freely walked into Cindy's house.

"Oh girls, you're here!" They heard the older woman call from another room.

"Hi Mom!" Chloe called back and the said woman appeared, hugging her daughter and daughter-in-law.

"And there's my little boy." Cindy cooed, taking the baby carrier out of Chloe's hand, lifting it up so she could see her grandson.

"Right Mom, so there's bottles for him, diapers, his little blanket is in his seat with him, if he cries and nothings wrong just cuddle and sing to him and-" The redhead started to rattle off as she placed the bags on the coffee table but her mother cut her off.

"Chloe, sweetheart…" She chuckled, placing a hand on her daughter's waist. "I'm a mother to 3 and a grandmother to 4, I think I'll be alright."

"I know mom, I'm sorry. It's just this is the first time I've been away from him." Chloe sighed, placing her hand on her forehead, relaxing slightly when she felt her wife's hand slip into her own.

"I think she's got this, baby." Beca winked at her wife as she leaned into her.

"I know, I know." The redhead looked down at her son who was still sitting in his seat which was just placed on the table by her mother.

"We better get going, Chlo." The 26 year old said as she glanced down at her watch. "Your moms have to go bubba, kiss goodbye?" The woman scooped her son up and peppered his little face with kisses. "I love you, baby." She whispered before handing him over to her wife.

"You be good for grandma, little man. We won't be long, alright?" Chloe wiped the drool off his chin with a chuckle before giving him a kiss. "Mommy loves you, sweetheart." She smiled before finally allowing her mother to take him out of her arms.

"We'll be fine, right darling?" Cindy said to her grandson, rubbing his back as his head rested on her shoulder.

Beca and Chloe said their goodbyes to Xander and Cindy before heading out.

* * *

"Claire, this is my wife, Chloe. Chloe, this is Claire." Beca introduced the two women to each other and the shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." The redhead smiled.

"You too. Beca's mentioned you a lot." The blonde chuckled.

"She has?" The 31 year old asked in amusement as she turned to her wife, shielding her eyes from the sun.

"Always, babe." Beca smiled proudly before turning around at the sound of a car pulling up, realising it was her dad's Mercedes. "Okay that's my grandpa." She whispered. "Remember Claire, we're pretending this house is for me and Chloe." She quickly reminded.

"Got it." The woman said.

"Ma wee lassie!" Alex exclaimed as he got out the car, greeting his granddaughter in the only way he knows how.

"What's up, grandpa?" Beca chuckled, accepting the hug from the older man.

"Beca treating ye right, Chloe?" He chuckled as he then pulled the redhead in for a hug.

"Of course." She laughed.

"Have yous no got the bairn with you?" He asked as he pulled away, looking around.

"Have we not got the what?" The 31 year old asked in confusion.

"The wee man." Alex said, laughing at his granddaughter's wife.

"He's with Chloe's mom, grandpa. You can come see him later." Beca chuckled. "Anyway, this is Claire. Claire, this is my grandfather, Alex."

"Lovely to meet you." The blonde smiled as she shook his hand.

"You too." The man returned warmly.

"Should we head inside and take a look?" Claire asked, her eyes glancing between each of them standing in front of her.

* * *

"What do you think of it, grandpa?" Beca asked with a huge grin once they finally made their way back into the living room after seeing the whole house.

"It's a lovely house, darlin' but is it no a bit wee for you, Chloe and the bairns?" Alex said, scratching the back of his neck.

Chloe glanced off to the side in confusion but then remembered that 'bairns' meant 'kids'.

"Well...what if I said it could be yours?" Beca chewed on her bottom lip as she glanced up at him.

"I cannae afford a place like this." The man scoffed.

Claire just stood off to the side, arms folded across her chest as she smirked knowingly.

"Well let me buy it for you." Beca shrugged with a smile. "Only if you'd be willing to move out here, obviously."

"Beca, sweetheart I'd love to move out here, close to you two and yer dad but I cannae ask you to my me a house!" He chuckled.

"Grandpa don't sweat it, I want to do this. I want you here in LA with us and grandma would've wanted the same. I can put a deposit down right here and now, please let me do this for you. You've done so much for me." The woman practically had to beg him.

"You're way too good tae me wee yin." Was all Alex said with an eye roll as he enveloped his granddaughter in a hug.

"Is that a yes?"

"Aye I suppose." He joked but on the inside he was beyond grateful. He was over the moon that he was getting the chance to be closer to his son, granddaughter and grandson and that was all thanks to his wee lassie.

* * *

November.

A couple months had past and Xander was getting on great, everything was going smoothly for Beca and Chloe as well apart from one thing...They haven't had sex since their son has been born and holy shit they were both equally sexually frustrated.

They hasn't spoken about it to each other yet though, it was like neither of them wanted to be the one to initiate it just in case of rejection.

Today marked Ava's first birthday so Jesse and Stacie had everyone round for a little get together.

"I have a question for you, Stace." Beca said as she followed the woman into the kitchen.

"Yeah?" The taller brunette asked as she grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge.

Beca turned around to make sure no one else followed them in before continuing. "After you had Ava, when was the first time you and Jesse had sex again?" She asked, sounding a little desperate which amused the other woman.

"As soon as the doctor gave us the greenlight which was like 6 weeks. Why? Having a little trouble in the sex department?" Stacie smirked before taking a sip of her water.

"Dude it's been months." Beca whined as she ran a hand down her face.

"Have you tried to start something?"

"No."

"Talked to her about it?"

"No."

"Well why are you whining to me about it? At least try and fuck her, you won't get anywhere unless you actually come onto her." Stacie laughed.

"I don't want to force her into it just because I want sex. Plus I don't want to hurt her." Beca said honestly, leaning against the counter.

"Ah yeah, be slow and gentle with her the first time after, it can hurt like a bitch." The taller woman pointed at her best friend knowingly.

* * *

"I just want to like...rip her clothes off and fuck her senseless." Chloe admitted as her and Aubrey were sitting on the steps at the bottom of the staircase, having a private conversation.

"Gross…" Aubrey whispered. "I didn't really need to know that."

"I don't know what it is, maybe it's this new parental instinct she's got, there's something about her helping with everything that makes me want to fuck her even more, she's just got that look in her eye." The redhead rambled on.

"Oh my god, you need to have sex with her instead of letting me know how badly you want it." Aubrey said, closing her eyes.

"What if I come off too strong?"

"Trust me, I'm sure she'll love that." The blonde even cringed as the words fell from her lips. She loved her best friend but when it came to Chloe telling her how desperately she wanted to have sex with someone, it wasn't exactly her favourite conversation.

* * *

"Hey baby, you almost ready? I've got a surprise for you!" Chloe heard her wife call from the bedroom.

"Yeah!" The redhead called back as she continued to shave her legs.

Tonight was the night she was going to try and get it on with her wife, she was just hoping Beca wasn't going to turn her down.

Chloe smirked over at the red lacy lingerie she had picked out to wear, knowingly fully well that her breastfeeding boobs were totally going to hate her for it but the look on Beca's face will be worth it.

Once she had finished shaving, she slipped into the underwear before looking at herself in the mirror. She was beginning to get more and more confident in her body again now that she had been working out more with the help of her wife. The woman ran her fingers through her red curls, messing them up a little as she took a deep breath.

Chloe nodded at herself in the mirror before emerging from the bathroom, leaning against the doorframe with her hand.

"Oh shit." They both said in unison as they caught sight of each other.

Beca also had a similar idea as Chloe as she was lying on the bed wearing nothing but a set of black lacy lingerie.

The couple both giggled at the situation as they gazed at one another with hooded eyes.

"You look so hot." Beca whispered.

"Not as hot as you, holy shit." The older woman returned with a breathy laugh.

"C'mere babe." The brunette motioned for her wife to come over and Chloe wasted no time as she climbed onto the bed and immediately straddled her wife.

The redhead took hold of Beca's wrists and pinned them either side of her head pretty roughly.

"Woah." The brunette laughed with a smirk.

The 31 year old gave her wife a searing kiss as she leaned down before pulling the younger woman's lower lip between her teeth. "I wanna try something." She whispered against Beca's ear.

The younger woman's eyes lit up and ears pricked up at the sound of that.

Chloe rolled off of her wife and took her hand, pulling her off of the bed with her. She pulled the chair out that sat at their vanity and gently pushed Beca down to sit on it.

"Oh, what's happening?" The 26 year old asked in amusement, looking up at her smirking wife who walked across the room to their dresser, opening up one of the drawers.

"Trust me, babe?" Chloe asked as she walked over with two silk scarves in her hand.

"Of course." Beca returned excitedly as she got a rough idea of what was about to happen.

The older woman giggled as she stood behind Beca and took her hands and tied them together at the back of the chair before using the second scarf as a blindfold. "That's not too tight is it?" She wondered.

"Nope."

"Alright baby, listen to me." Chloe leaned down so her lips were millimetres away from her wife's ear and spoke in a low seductive voice, sending shivers down Beca's spine. "I'm in control here, you're not going to be able to do anything while I drive you crazy. I'm going to have my way with you. I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll be screaming my name so loud, the people across the street will hear you. Understand?"

The younger woman exhaled shakily as her wife's hot breath tickling her ear was already sparking the burning desire within her core. "Mhm." She hummed in response.

"Good." Chloe whispered before she walked around so she could sit on Beca's lap, straddling her thighs. She quietly giggled as she saw her wife already attempt to pull against the restraints in order to touch her. "You've got no patience, babe." The redhead teased a she cupped the other woman's face in her hands before pushing her body flush against her's, roughly attacking her lips with her own.

Beca groaned into Chloe's mouth when the redhead began to roll her hips, pushing down on her centre.

The older woman pulled away from the kiss for a second as she reached behind her wife and gathered her her in her hand. She tugged on it, exposing more of the woman's neck as she gasped quietly. Chloe knew Beca liked things a little rough sometimes, hair pulling included.

Beca moaned as her wife sucked hard on the sensitive skin below her ear on her neck.

Chloe continued her actions as she reached behind Beca once again and unclasped her strapless bra before tossing it over her shoulder and then immediately beginning to tweak her nipple between her fingers.

"Baby…" The younger woman gasped. "Please just touch me." She whined.

Chloe didn't say anything, instead she just dragged her tongue down her wife's neck, all the way down to her other breast, noticing Beca's change in breathing as soon as she ran her tongue over her nipple.

"Chloe what're you doing!" Beca gasped when Chloe suddenly stopped all her ministrations.

Once again, the redhead stayed silent. She used one hand to grab onto the back of Beca's neck as she leaned into her ear again while her other hand ran down her own abdomen. Gasping into the brunette's ear as she gently ran her fingers over her clit over the thin fabric of her underwear.

Beca's mouth went dry, she knew exactly what her wife was up to.

"Oh baby, I haven't even touched myself in these 2 months-" She cut herself off with a moan. "-and god this feels so good."

"Chloe." The brunette whimpered as she began to fidget beneath the redhead, her core throbbing at the thought of her wife touching herself on top of her. "I wanna see you." She said through gritted teeth.

"Beca." Chloe moaned into her wife's ear as she rested her head against her. She slipped her hand into her underwear and slowly began running her fingers through her slick folds, gasping every time her fingers brushed her bundle of nerves.

The 26 year old was a heavy breathing, gasping and chest heaving mess at this point. Chloe wasn't even touching her and she was already so close to climax.

"Baby, I'm so close." The redhead whimpered as she circled her clit, her hips moving against Beca's.

"Fuck." The brunette cried out.

"I bet-oh god-I bet you're so wet and just aching for me to touch you just by-oh my-just by listening to me." Chloe managed to get out before moaning loudly.

"Babe, you have no idea-fuck." Beca whimpered and she felt Chloe pull back a little.

The redhead was now moaning uncontrollably as she chased her orgasm and Beca almost screamed when her wife finally touched her between her legs.

Chloe made quick work of Beca just by rubbing her clit and could already tell the woman was now at the same point as her.

With two loud moans, they came together, Chloe letting her forehead fall on Beca's shoulder till she regained her breath.

"Oh shit." Beca said breathlessly.

"First time I've came in months, fuck." Chloe's chest was still heaving as she lifted her head. She used one hand to gently pull on Beca's chin to open her mouth before slipping the two fingers she was using to touch herself inside, feeling her wife's tongue run along them.

Beca gently hummed around her wife's fingers before pulling away, letting them fall out of her mouth. "Where are you going?" She frowned as she felt the weight of Chloe lift off of her.

The redhead removed Beca's blindfold and smiled down at the woman, both of their faces and chests still flushed. "Hey beautiful." She winked at her wife, running a finger down her cheek.

"Hey." Beca chuckled as she winked at her back, finding it amusing. "That was really hot by the way." She nodded her head.

"You ready for round two?" Was all Chloe asked as she dropped to her knees in front of Beca, tying her hair up with the hair tie that was on her wrist.

"Holy shit." Was the only thing Beca could muster up to say as she shifted in her seat, excited that she wasn't actually blindfolded for this one.

The redhead pulled on the sides of Beca's underwear so the brunette raised her hips a little so they could be removed. She pushed her wife's legs apart and immediately pressed her tongue against her bundle of nerves.

"Holy f-fuck." Beca moaned, still feeling overly sensitive down there from her previous orgasm. This wasn't gonna take long. She clamped her thighs around Chloe's head.

"Ow!" The redhead complained as she lifted her head, holding the sides of it.

"Sorry, oh my god." Beca laughed breathily which made Chloe giggle.

This time the redhead hooked her arms around her wife's legs to keep more in control. She could feel the woman writhing against her as she dipped her finger into her entrance.

"God, I'm gonna come again." The younger woman whimpered as her hips moved at their own accord.

The 31 year old tongued Beca's clit as fast as she could while she slowly pushed her finger in and out.

The brunette gasped loudly before releasing a long drawn out moan as her second orgasm of the night crashed over her harder than the first.

Chloe smiled at her wife as she let her hair down again.

"God you're good, I've fucking missed this." Beca said as she recovered from her high.

"Me too." The older woman agreed as she wiped her mouth.

"Right can you let me out so I can actually touch you?" The brunette chuckled as she pulled against the restraints.

Chloe stood up and untied the scarf, finally setting Beca free.

"Okay babe, I need you to talk to me here, alright? I need to know if anything hurts or doesn't feel good." Beca explained as the climbed onto the bed.

"Okay." Chloe lay on her bag and Beca positioned herself between her legs. "Just...can you stay away from my boobs? They hurt and I don't want to leak if I take my bra off."

"Of course, baby." Beca gently pulled her wife's damp underwear down her legs and threw them off the bed. She began by leaning over her, using one forearm to hold her wait while the other hand softly ran along her thigh. "Hmm." She hummed as she began kissing her wife, it started off soft and sweet but didn't take long till tongue was added into the equation.

Chloe softly moaned in pleasure as Beca began toying with her clit.

"Do you want me to try going inside you or do you want me to just stick to the outside?" Beca asked against her lips.

"Try it but go slow." The redhead urged and with that, Beca pulled away so she could get a better look of what she was doing.

The 26 year old slowly began to slide her finger in.

"Ah." The redhead winced.

"Am I hurting you?" Beca asked worriedly.

"Just keep taking it slow."

The younger woman did just that and was finally able to gently begin pushing her finger in and out, eliciting some sweet moans from her wife.

With that doubled with Beca's fingers on her other hand working Chloe's clit, the redhead was approaching orgasm fast.

"This is so embarrassing, babe but I'm about to come already oh my god." The redhead's hips were grinding against Beca's hand.

The brunette knew she had no reason to be embarrassed because she was in the same boat 5 minutes ago. They both haven't had sex in 2 months, of course it wasn't gonna take them long.

Chloe gripped onto the sheet as she arched her back, her whole body shuddering from her orgasm. "Fuck." She gasped as she fell back onto her pillow, rolling her head to the side as Beca climbed up beside her.

"Thanks for all that babe." Beca whispered as she kissed her wife's cheek.

"Same to you." Chloe said as her chest continued to heave. "Don't know about you or if I'm just old but I'm so fucking tired." She laughed breathlessly.

"Nah same here." Beca said before yawning.

And just on cue, Xander began crying through the baby monitor.

"Classic." The younger woman gave the monitor a sarcastic thumbs up as she draped her other forearm over her eyes.

* * *

 **What did you guys think? Please let me know :)**


	3. Injury Prone

**Sorry for the long wait, II've been busy and had writers block!**

 **This chapter has a little jump of a few months and it's mostly just sweet so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **My Wife and Kids - Chapter 3: Injury Prone**

By the time March flew in, Xander was already 6 months old, growing and developing right before his mother's eyes.

Chloe and Beca were able to get back more into the swing of their work again which was good for both of them. The brunette was also taking some more of the responsibility to let her wife have a few hours out of the house now and again.

Everything was going great and they couldn't be happier.

Beca and Xander were home alone at the moment and had been all morning, Hailee was at school and Chloe was out shopping so she was able to spend some quality time with her son.

The 26 year old held the baby in arm as she bottle fed him, talking to him as she did so which made him keep his eyes on her. There was something she loved about being able to be the one that fed him, it allowed her to bond with him in a similar way Chloe does when she breastfeeds him.

"That'll be your mom." Beca laughed, rolling her eyes as her phone started ringing beside her. "2 seconds, baby." She apologised as she had to take the bottle away for split second, earning some noises of complaint from her son. "I know, I know, blame mom." The brunette laughed as she quickly picked up her phone and pressed speaker phone as she answered the call. "What's up?" Beca asked her wife as she continued to feed the baby. Of course it was Chloe, although she could leave Beca alone with Xander, didn't mean she wouldn't keep calling her to see if everything was okay.

"How're my babies doing?" The woman down the line asked.

"Babies? We have another one!?" The brunette gasped jokingly.

"Talking about you, weirdo." Chloe laughed.

"He's just finishing his bottle right now." The woman smiled as she looked down at the baby as he finished off the milk.

"Oh good, well I'm just on my way home so I won't be long."

"No problem babe, we'll see you when you get home. I love you." Beca sang down the line with a grin on her face.

"Love you too, you as well Xander." Chloe returned. "Bye, sweetheart."

"Bye." The younger woman chuckled before the line cut off. "You like a good drool to yourself, huh?" She laughed as she used a wipe to clean his chin, making him giggle. "Find that funny?" She asked in amusement. "You've got a face full of mischief."

Xander just continued to smile at her, waving one of his chubby little fists.

The doorbell rang and Beca raised an eyebrow at her son. "I know mommy's talented, dude but she sure as hell couldn't have gotten here that fast." She said as she carried him to go answer the door with her. With one arm holding Xander, the brunette used her free one to open the door. "Dad?" She asked in surprise at the sight of her father smiling at her.

"Hi honey." John greeted brightly. "Hey little buddy." He reached forward and tickled his grandson's stomach, making the baby giggle with his little toothless grin.

"What're you doing here?" The woman wondered as she ushered her father inside, leading the way into the kitchen.

"Kat's at work so I thought I'd come for a little visit." He explained as he took a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Do you wanna hold him while I make coffee?" Beca handed Xander over to her father who sat him up on the counter in front of him.

"Getting much sleep yet?" John chuckled as he made funny faces to his grandson.

"He's almost sleeping through the whole night so we're getting there." Beca replied from across the room.

"Where's the other half?"

"Out shopping, I told her to leave everything to me for the morning." The brunette explained, smiling over her shoulder at her father and son.

"He's going to be a handsome young man when he's older, Beca." The man said knowingly. "Just like your old grandpa." He added with a laugh making his daughter roll her eyes.

Beca climbed up onto the counter to reach the top cupboard.

"Need a hand, sweetheart?" John asked in concern.

"I'm good, dad." The brunette chuckled with an eye roll as she grabbed two mugs and hopped back down. As she waited on the coffee, turned around and leaned against the counter with her arms folded across her chest. "Hey, dad?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"When I was younger, what did you really think I'd be doing with my life at this age?" The woman wondered curiously with a playful grin.

"Well let's see...I thought you'd follow your old man's footsteps and teach English for a living since you enjoyed it so much." John began, glancing over at his daughter now and again as he continued to play with his grandson. "For a while I also thought you'd have a boyfriend, not a husband though because I thought you weren't about that life. He'd be whipped though, you'd have him wrapped around your little finger." He laughed and Beca cut him off.

"Weren't about what life? The husband life? Dad I'm not even about the boyfriend life." She laughed along playfully.

"I know that now, but I had no clue back then!" He protested with a smile. "You didn't come out to me till you were 18."

"What about kids?" She wondered as she toyed with her wedding ring.

"Yeah I thought you'd have kids, you said you hated them but you couldn't deny it, kids weirdly loved you when you were a teenager." John laughed, pointing at the woman. "But now you've got a successful career, a son, a step-daughter and a wife that doesn't take your shit." He grinned with a laugh when he mentioned Chloe. "It's her that's got you wrapped around her finger, Bec." He teased.

Beca just narrowed her eyes at him. "No, I think you'll find that we don't take each other's shit, we're not afraid to call each other out." She laughed as she poured the coffee.

"You're good for each other, honey." John nodded before kissing Xander's forehead. "Hey son, I spent many years in a house full of women. Your mom, aunt and grandma were quite a handful. You've got both your moms and a big sister to deal with so good luck with that kid, you'll be drowning in estrogen." He joked as his grandson sucked on his own fingers.

"Hey!" Beca protested as she set the mugs down on the counter. "Xander come here baby, let grandpa get his coffee." She picked up her son and placed him in his high chair instead so she could take a seat at the breakfast bar between him and her father.

"He's growing up so fast." John commented as he sipped on his coffee.

"I know right?" Beca grinned before turning to look at her son in adoration.

"Has he started on solids yet?" The man wondered.

"Little bits here and there, mostly try it with him around when we have our dinner." The woman explained, reaching forward and allowing Xander to grab onto her hand in amusement. "But obviously he prefers my hand." She laughed as the baby tried to stick her hand into his mouth.

They suddenly heard the sound of the front door closing.

"Chloe?!" Beca called through.

"Yeah!" The familiar voice called back.

Chloe entered the kitchen and dropped her bags at her feet, smiling at her wife and father-in-law as she snuck up behind her son's high chair and covered his eyes with her hands. "Guess whoooo." She sang before lifting Xander up and turning him around to see her, his face lighting up at the sight of his mother. "Hi, baby boy." The redhead cuddled the baby, peppering his head in kisses.

"Hey, beautiful." Beca winked and smiled lovingly at her wife.

"Hey, baby." Chloe greeted sweetly, tilting Beca's chin up so she could lean down and kiss her. "Hi, John." She added with a smile as she glanced up at the man.

"Hello, sweetheart." John gave his daughter-in-law a warm smile.

"What did you buy?" The brunette wondered as she got up, taking a little look in the bags before going over to pour her wife a cup of tea.

"Just some clothes." Chloe replied distracted, laughing at the way Xander giggled every time she tapped his nose. "Were you good for mommy?" She asked in a baby voice.

"As always." Beca said as she walked towards her wife, nursing a hot mug of tea. "Here you go babe, I'll take him." She passed the tea to her wife before taking Xander off her.

"It's beautiful outside, do you wanna go sit by the pool?" The redhead asked hopefully and Beca and John were quick to agree.

The two women went to change into their bikinis and get Xander ready before they joined John outside to sit in the sun.

John was sitting at the table underneath the shade, entertaining his grandson while Chloe was standing by the pool looking at her phone and Beca was bringing their drinks outside.

"Texting your girlfriend, babe?" Beca joked, placing her sunglasses down on the table with a smirk.

"Totally." Chloe scoffed but still didn't even glance up.

The brunette bit back her smirk as she took the opportunity to approach her wife, quickly swiping the device out of the redhead's hands before pushing her into the pool.

"Beca!" The older woman screamed as she fell back before being totally submerged in the water.

Beca was practically doubled over in laughter while John just shook his head, chuckling at his daughter's childish behaviour.

"You're a right dick, did you know that?" Chloe said once she resurfaced, pushing her hair out of her face.

"I hear that quite a lot actually." Beca shrugged with a grin, squinting her eye at the sun. "Funny that it's usually only from you though." She pointed to her wife before placing the woman's phone on the table.

"That's cause I spend every day with you, I get to see your true self." Chloe joked with a wink.

Beca walked up to the edge of the pool before diving in beside her wife. She resurfaced with a smile, wiping her face with her hands before running her fingers through her hair.

"You're a pair of kids, you two." John laughed making the two women turn around.

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit. Fuck." Aubrey cursed, her fingers laced through her hair. She pulled her hands out of her hair before staring at herself in the mirror. "Why?" The blonde whined at herself before glancing down with a shaky breath. There set out on the counter in front of her were 3 pregnancy tests and all of them had come out positive.

She didn't understand why this happened. Her and Ryan were always so careful! They were always sure to use a condom every time they had sex since she wasn't on the pill or anything.

"Babe?" Aubrey almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of her boyfriend's voice.

She cleared her throat, trying her best to not let it sound like she was on the verge of tears. "Yeah?"

"Chloe just texted asking if we'd pick up Hailee from school and drop her off." He continued.

"Alright, I'll be out in a second." The blonde said, wiping her eye of the tear that managed to escape.

The reason why this was scaring her so much was the fact she'd have to break the news to Ryan, her boyfriend who already has a daughter with another woman who just so happened to be her best friend. Which makes telling Chloe even harder, she's having a baby with her best friend's daughter's father! And of course then there's the possibility of Hailee resenting her...This family belonged on a fucking reality TV show!

Aubrey took a deep breath before finally exiting the bathroom, making her way down the hall in search for her boyfriend. She smiled to herself as she heard him singing along to the radio in the kitchen as she entered the room to find him drying off some of the dishes. The blonde silently walked up behind the man and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his back.

"Hey." Ryan greeted in surprise with a chuckle.

"I need to tell you something." The woman said quietly and Ryan turned around, his face laced with concern as he softly ran his hands along his girlfriend's arms.

"Everything okay?" He asked and Aubrey just looked down at the floor between them.

"Shit." She muttered under her breath as she forcefully wiped her eyes.

"Babe, tell me what's wrong." Ryan gently tilted Aubrey's chin up so she would look up at him with her teary eyes.

She tried but her mouth only open and closed a couple of times as her heart pounded hard in her chest.

"Aubrey." He encouraged softly.

"I...I'm...pregnant." Aubrey finally managed to get out, her voice barely above a whisper.

"What?" Ryan asked, matching his girlfriend's volume.

The blonde pulled away from her boyfriend, folding her arms across her chest as she feared his reaction.

"Are you serious? You're pregnant?" He asked incredulously as he took a step towards her, placing his hand on her abdomen.

She nodded, still staring at the floor. "I get it if your pissed."

"Aubrey look at me, do I look pissed?" He chuckled as he placed his hands on the blonde's cheeks, tilting her head up. "This is amazing, baby." The man's smile stretched from ear to ear.

"It is?"

"Of course it is, I'm going to be a dad again!" Ryan said in excitement as he searched his lover's eyes. "Are you okay with this?"

Aubrey took a minute to think about it, she imagined herself and Ryan raising a baby together and it immediately made her smile. She nodded as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, hugging him tightly.

"I can't believe I'm gonna be a dad again." The man whispered in disbelief as he felt himself tear up slightly. He spun them around and lifted his girlfriend up onto the counter and he stood between her legs, holding onto her waist.

"I love you." Aubrey sighed in relief as she ran her hand over her boyfriend's stubble.

"I love you too." Ryan returned with a grin before kissing the woman softly on the lips.

"Can we wait a while until we tell Chloe and Hailee?" The woman asked quietly after she pulled away from the kiss.

"Of course." He nodded, completely understanding.

* * *

"Special delivery!" Ryan called, carrying his giggling daughter over his shoulder as they made their way into Beca and Chloe's back yard.

"Hey." Beca and Chloe greeted, still messing around in the pool together.

"Should I throw you in?" The man laughed as he ran to the edge of the pool, making his daughter scream.

"Mom!" Hailee automatically squealed for her mother as Ryan threatened to toss her in.

"Only kidding lil weirdo." He chuckled as he set her down.

"Don't worry Hails, I would've went at him for getting your uniform wet." Chloe joked as she jumped on her wife's back under the water.

Ryan looked over his shoulder with a smile as he saw Aubrey talking with John while picking up Xander.

"Can I go and get changed and come in?" The 12 year old asked excitedly making her mother and step-mother laugh.

"Of course, kid." Beca said and Hailee immediately ran inside.

"How's the little man been?" Ryan asked as he approached his girlfriend who was holding the said baby. "Hey buddy." He greeted, smiling at Xander as he wrapped his arm around Aubrey.

"Great." Chloe replied proudly.

"Just been spending some time with his grandpa, right dad?" Beca chuckled, nodding over at her father.

"Yeah." John nodded with a smile as he took a sip of his coffee.

"He's such a little cutie." Ryan cooed, tickling the baby's stomach which made him laugh.

"He's adorable." Aubrey smiled, leaning into her boyfriend before looking up at him.

"Can I go on your shoulders?" Beca asked her wife in excitement as she playfully splashed the woman.

Chloe sighed and rolled her eyes at her childish wife. "This never ends well." She laughed before she took a deep breath as the brunette pushed her under the water.

With a giggle, Beca managed to sit on her wife's shoulders before the woman came back up, wrapping her arms around the brunette's legs.

"Guys, guys, guys look!" The 26 year old exclaimed, holding her arms out triumphantly as she grinned from ear to ear, grabbing everyone's attention.

The other 3 adults could only just laugh at the couple in the pool.

"Do any of you know if Jesse and Stacie picked a date for their wedding yet?" John wondered conversationally.

"Uh July the-what was it, 16th?" Beca tapped her wife on the head as she looking down at her with a furrowed brow.

"15th." The redhead corrected.

"Oh yeah."

Hailee came out of the house running and jumped into the pool.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Beca lost her balance and fell backwards off Chloe's shoulders into the water making Hailee laugh.

"That was your fault!" The 26 year old jokingly pointed at her step-daughter once she resurfaced.

"Play nice, girls." Chloe joked at she pulled herself out of the pool, leaving her wife and daughter laughing and splashing each other. "I'm gonna go upstairs, dry off and get changed since I didn't even want to go in the pool in the first place." She playfully narrowed her eyes and accusingly pointed at her wife.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Beca and Hailee had also gone upstairs and changed, John had went back home but Aubrey and Ryan had decided to stay for a while. Everyone was sitting around the table outside, enjoying how nice it was out. Xander was currently down for a nap upstairs so they had a baby monitor outside with them.

"So baby girl, you're turning 13 next week, what's the plans?" Ryan smiled as he placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder, taking a swig of his beer.

"Can I have a pool party?" The 12 year old asked in excitement as she glanced between Chloe and Beca.

"Of course, sweetheart." Chloe answered while her wife was too busy finishing off another beer. "Beca that's your third one." The redhead reminded as Beca placed her empty bottle next to the other two.

"I know babe, I'm not having anymore." The brunette shook her head as she pushed her glasses up her nose.

Chloe winked at her wife as she stood up and picked up the 3 bottles. "Bree, are you sure you don't want a glass of wine or anything?"

"Nah I'm good, Chloe. I'll need to drive back since he's had a drink." Aubrey chuckled as she playfully nudged her boyfriend.

"Babe, do the thing!" Beca grinned, pointing at her wife who just furrowed her brow at her.

"What thing?"

"Juggle the bottles." The 26 year old laughed. "Guys watch this."

The older woman just rolled her eyes but began juggling the 3 glass bottles anyway.

"Woah." Ryan laughed in amusement as his ex effortlessly juggled them.

"Oh." Chloe said as she had to stumble back to catch one that she had thrown a little off course. When it came back down, it completely shattered in her hand. "Shit!" She exclaimed, grasping onto her hand as the other 2 bottles smashed on the ground.

"Oh my god." Aubrey gasped.

"Mom are you okay?" Hailee rushed out.

"Woah, hey, hey." Beca got up and rushed to her wife's side as the woman was clearly in pain.

Chloe took her left hand away, revealing how much blood was actually bleeding from the palm of her right. "Fuck." She said in a shaky voice, as she felt her legs buckle beneath her.

"Shit." The brunette muttered as she held onto Chloe, carefully sitting her down on the ground before looking over her shoulder, immediately noticing her step-daughter's shocked expression. "Um Aubrey can you take Hailee inside?" She asked and the blonde nodded. "And Ryan can you give me that towel over there?"

The man quickly got up and dropped to his knees beside the redhead, passing the towel to Beca.

"Hey baby, you're gonna be alright okay?" The 26 year old reassured as she wrapped the towel around Chloe's hand.

"Chlo, look at me, don't look at your hands." Ryan said, gently taking his ex's now tear stained face in his hands. "Have you had a look at it?" He turned and asked the brunette.

Beca kept glancing up at her wife as she carefully unwrapped the towel to take a better look at the wound. She winced at the sight of it. "Chlo are you able to stand up? You need to go to the hospital for this, baby."

"I don't think I can, I think I'll just end up collapsing." Chloe admitted, her voice still trembling.

"Want me to call 911 and get an ambulance?" Ryan offered as he pulled out his phone.

"Please, Ry." Beca said and the man got up and walked away a little to call them.

"Beca I don't feel good." The redhead whined, breaking out into a sweat.

"Do you feel sick?" The younger woman asked as she took hold of her wife's uninjured hand, despite that being covered in blood too.

Chloe nodded as she closed her eyes.

Beca turned around and grabbed the trash can that sat next to the table and placed it beside her wife. "I'm gonna hold your arm up to try and slow the bleeding, okay?" She explained as she raised Chloe's hand above the level of her heart and held it there.

"Ambulance is on it's way, they said keep pressure on it." Ryan said as he returned.

Beca nodded and added a little more pressure, making Chloe wince.

"Can you hold my hair back?" The redhead rushed out as she leaned over the trash can.

The man quickly gathered Chloe's hair in his hands as the woman began to vomit.

"Here, dude, just tie it up for her." The younger woman held her hand out to Ryan, motioning to the hair tie on her wrist.

* * *

A trip to the hospital and a few stitches in her hand wasn't exactly how Chloe planned her evening to go. They decided to just get takeout for dinner and have an early night.

"Aw is my bubba tired?" Beca said in a baby voice as her and Chloe were putting Xander down to bed. "You gonna give mommy a kiss since she was so silly today?" The brunette laughed as she walked over to Chloe with the baby in her arms.

Chloe held up her bandaged hand. "You know it's kinda your fault." The redhead joked. As she used her good arm to support Xander's weight as she took him from her wife. "Thanks for being there by the way." She added genuinely in a quiet voice.

"I'm always here, babe." Beca smiled as she rubbed her wife's arm gently.

"You were so calm and knew what you were doing."

"Well since I basically saved your life, I think I deserve a little something." The younger woman smirked as she turned her head away, tapping her finger on her cheek.

The 32 year old rolled her eyes with a smile as she leaned forward to kiss her wife on the cheek but the other woman swiftly turned her head and stole one on the lips.

"You're so weird, I love you." Chloe giggled.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? Please let me know:)**

 **Also any ideas for this story? I'm always needing more haha. Thanks guys!**


	4. Hailee's 13th

**I know it's been a while guys but life has just gotten in the way a bit.**

 **Please let me know if you guys are still interested in this story because I feel like people have stopped reading. I don't wanna bore you guys, let me know what kind of stuff you want to read!**

 **Thanks guys!**

* * *

 **My Wife and Kids - Chapter 4: Hailee's 13th**

"Chloe!"

The redhead groaned into her pillow as her wife's loud voice rung through her ears from their bathroom.

"What?" She whined as she reluctantly lifted her head. Xander had woken her up not that long ago so she was a little cranky to say the least.

"Come here, I need your help."

"You saying that from the bathroom, makes me not want to come even more." The woman groaned as she rolled out of bed, grabbing her phone on the passing to check the time. "What's wrong?" She sighed as she walked into the bathroom.

"What the fuck is this?!" Beca panicked, point at the strand of hair from the top of her head she was holding on to.

Chloe took a step forward and squinted her eyes since she wasn't wearing her glasses.

"Why the fuck do I have a grey hair?"

The redhead's eyes widened. Sure enough it was a grey hair and when Beca let it go, it was even more noticeable against her dark here. Chloe bit back a laugh as her wife looked at herself with a distressed expression in the mirror.

"Don't laugh."

"I'm not laughing." The taller woman tried to say as a smile threatened to appear on her lips.

"Damn, I'm old as fuck." Beca said as she stared at herself in the mirror.

"Then what the hell does that make me?" Chloe scoffed with a laugh, playfully shoving her wife who chuckled.

"At least you're not grey!"

"You're not even grey! You have one hair, come on stop being over dramatic." The redhead rolled her eyes.

Beca folded her arms across her chest with a huff and a pout.

"Can I see it?" Chloe asked a she took hold of the grey hair before suddenly pulling it out, making Beca screech.

"What the fuck?! Oh my god, ow!" The brunette placed her hand over her head where Chloe had just ripped her hair out. "Babe!" She gasped.

"Problem solved. Now we need to shower so we can go get the birthday girl up."

"You scare me in the morning." The shorter girl muttered, her eyes lingering on her wife as the woman stripped off her clothes. "You legit just ripped my hair out."

* * *

By the time they both got ready after their showers they took together, it was coming up for 8am and since Hailee's birthday was going to be a busy day, they decided to wake the girl up now.

"I'll go get her up, can you go check on the little one?" Chloe said as she placed her hand on Hailee's door handle.

"Yeah." Beca replied as she walked down the hall a bit to Xander's room.

The redhead quietly opened the door and made her way inside. "Hailee, sweetheart." She said softly.

"Hmmm." The girl hummed, her eyes still closed.

"Come on teenager, time to get up." Chloe grinned as she took a seat on the edge of her daughter's bed, patting the girl's back.

Hailee giggled as she slowly opened her eyes and gave her mother a tired smile.

"Happy birthday, little elf." The redhead ran her hand down her daughter's arm.

"Thanks, mom." Hailee smiled as she sat up with a stretch, immediately getting pulled into for a hug by her mother.

"Can't believe my baby is 13." Chloe laughed, repeatedly kissing the girl on the cheek.

"Mom!" The teenager whined with a giggle, pushing the woman off of her.

"Right go and have a shower, you've got a busy day ahead of you." The woman stood up and took hold of her daughter's hands to help her up.

As soon as Hailee left her room she bumped into her step-mother.

"There she is. Happy birthday, kid!" Beca wrapped her arms tightly around the girl and lifted her slightly off of her feet.

"Thank you." Hailee giggled.

"How's Xander?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, he's awake, I'm just gonna take him downstairs for breakfast." The 26 year old explained as she finally let Hailee step back on the ground.

"Let's go get him, Hailee you can go get ready." The 32 year old tapped her daughter on the shoulder to encourage her, earning an eye roll.

* * *

Once the 13 year old was showered and got herself ready, she made her way downstairs into the living room. As soon as she pushed the door open, she smiled widely.

Beca and Chloe both chuckled from the couch as they watched the girl's face light up.

The couple had put Hailee's gifts on the coffee table as well as having bought two huge balloons, a number 1 and a number 3.

"They're awesome." The girl gasped, pointing at the balloons before taking a seat on the edge of the couch in between Beca and Chloe. "Damn, I wonder what this is." She deadpanned, tapping the guitar case on the table before giggling.

"It could've been worse, we could've actually tried to wrap it." Chloe laughed as she bounced Xander gently on her knee as the boy sucked on his fingers.

Hailee slid off the couch onto her knees and moved over to the table to open the case.

"You keep telling me you want me to teach you guitar and it'll be better if you have your own so…" Beca trailed off with a smile.

"Woah, it's so cool!" The teenager said in awe as she pulled the guitar out of the case to get a better look. "Thank you oh my god, you guys are the best."

"You're welcome, baby girl." Chloe said with a wink.

"No problem, kid." Beca smiled.

The girl placed the guitar back into the case before picking up the gift bag next to it, taking a seat back on the couch. "What time are people coming?" She asked distractedly as she began pulling the contents out of the bag which was perfume and some clothes that she automatically seemed to fall in love with.

"Dad and Aubrey will be here first I think, they'll be here soon." Chloe said as she checked her watch.

"Cool. I love everything by the way, thank you so much." Hailee grinned as she placed her things on the table before giving the two women a kiss on the cheek each.

Xander started making noises as he reached his little hands out to his sister.

"What is it buddy?" Hailee asked in a baby voice.

"Think he wants to give you a birthday cuddle." Beca laughed as she rested her arm on the back of the couch and started absentmindedly running her fingers through her wife's hair.

"Awww!" The teenager cooed as she lifted her little brother onto her lap and he started giggling.

"Is it hurting?" Beca asked in concern as she noticed her wife running her finger over the stitches on her palm.

"No." Chloe shook her head with a shrug.

"You shouldn't be allowed to be this cute." Hailee giggled a she tickled the baby's stomach.

"He's my gorgeous little dude." Chloe said as she sat forward, running her hand over her son's hair.

"Hailee can I get a picture of you next to your balloons?" Beca asked as she pulled out her phone.

"Yeah!" The 13 year old passed Xander back over to her mother before getting up to go stand next to her balloons.

Beca smiled as she took the photo and her mind immediately had a little flashback. She remembered the day she took a photo of little 4 year old Hailee on the soccer field after Beca's team had just won the semi final. And now here she was at 13, looking as beautiful as ever, like her mother, growing into a wonderful young lady.

"You look so much like your mom." The 26 year old said as she looked at the photo before glancing at her wife with a grin.

* * *

While waiting on people to arrive, Beca, Chloe, Hailee and Xander were all out in the back yard.

"Hailee, which of your friends are coming over again?" Beca asked distractedly as she watched her wife sit Xander on the table in front of her.

"Just Ellie and Danny." Hailee shrugged as she juggled the soccer ball between her feet. She had friends in the past who used her just to for her fame and it really did suck every time she realised this. As for Ellie and Danny, she trusted them.

"Oh your little boyfriend?" Beca teased.

Hailee narrowed her eyes and flicked the ball up, kicking it towards the woman who caught it with a smug grin.

"Careful, Hailee." Chloe reminded, motioning to her son.

"He's just a friend." The teenager muttered, glancing down at the ground as she waited on Beca walking round the table with the ball.

"I know kid, I'm just messing with you." Beca chuckled, tossing the ball back to her.

"There's my girl!"

Hailee's eyes immediately lit up at the sound of her father's voice, looking past Beca to see him and Aubrey coming out of the house.

"Daddy!" Hailee exclaimed as she ran and jumped into Ryan's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Happy birthday, princess." The man chuckled, kissing her cheek before letting her down.

* * *

It didn't take long for the rest of the family to arrive so at this point, Hailee was just waiting on her friends so she could get in the pool.

"Don't tell her I said this but Beca found her first grey hair this morning." Chloe sniggered as she pushed her sunglasses up her nose before taking a sip of her lemonade.

All the younger adults which included Chloe, Aubrey, Ryan, Jesse, Stacie, Emily and Benji were all sat round one table outside while John, Kat, Cindy and Alex were sat around another. Hailee was away to the bathroom and Beca was inside changing Xander.

"Really?" Emily immediately laughed, finding it the most amusing.

"Already past that milestone." Stacie chuckled, running her hand through her hair. "Pretty sure becoming a mom ages you quicker."

Ryan smiled at his girlfriend as he ran his hand gently over her hair.

"Mom! I need you." Hailee called from inside the house and Chloe got up as she placed her glass on the table, leaving everyone as they started up a new conversation.

"What's wrong?" The redhead met her daughter in the kitchen, becoming concerned as soon as she saw the girl's expression.

The brunette stood there sulking with her arms folded across her chest. She let out a dramatic sigh before whining. "I got my period."

"Aww baby." Chloe said sympathetically, stepping toward to wrap an arm around the girl.

"I wanted to go in the pool." The teenager mumbled sadly.

Chloe sighed as she thought for a second. "Give me 2 minutes, okay? I'm need to talk to Beca about something." She let go of Hailee and walked towards the door to the living room.

The teenager rolled her eyes and made her way back outside.

The 32 year old's heart melted as she entered the other room.

Beca was lying on her side on the floor, propped up by her elbow as she just watched Xander roll over on his blanket.

"Are you two ever gonna come back out?" Chloe teased, grabbing her wife's attention.

"We were taking a break from socializing." Beca joked, reaching in her son's direction and he grabbed onto her hand.

"I can see that." The redhead chuckled as she walked up behind the couch and placed her hands on the back of it. "Did Hailee tell you she's on her period on the passing?" She asked.

Beca looked up and shook her head. "That's shady though, it's her birthday."

"I know and she's upset cause she can't go in the pool, I feel so bad."

"Give her a tampon." The brunette shrugged, pulling Xander up into her lap as she sat up.

"That's what I was thinking but…" The older woman trailed off.

"But what?" Beca asked.

"She's only 13, she's never used one before." Chloe explained, chewing on her bottom lip.

"I was only 11 when I first used one because I wasn't comfortable wearing a pad during soccer." Beca explained with a shrug.

Chloe just remained silent as she thought about it.

"Tell you what." The brunette began as she stood up, carrying Xander in her arms. "I'll go talk to her."

A small smile appeared on the redhead's face. She knew this is probably something her and Hailee should talk about together but the way Beca stood up and offered just made the woman's heart melt. "Okay, just...don't scare her." She added with an awkward laugh, taking Xander from her wife's arms as the woman approached her.

"I won't scare her." The younger woman rolled her eyes as she made her way back outside, her wife following her. "Hailee, c'mere kid!" She called over to the girl that was playing with the soccer ball across the yard.

The teenager walked over and Beca immediately draped an arm over her shoulder, leading her back into the kitchen.

"Mom told me you got your period."

"It's not fair, I wanted to go in the pool." Hailee said with a heavy sigh, folding her arms across her chest.

"Well, I can give you a tampon." The woman suggested.

"Uh I dunno, I don't know how to use one." Hailee said warily, glancing up at her step-mother.

"How about I explain it to you and after that you're still not sure, you don't have to try." Beca said and the girl thought for a second before nodding.

They went into the downstairs bathroom and Hailee put the toilet seat lid down before taking a seat while Beca perched herself on the edge of the bath.

"Right this can be pretty scary at first." The 26 year old began as she pulled a tampon out of the box, taking it out it's wrapper.

Hailee just watched on nervously.

"You know, it was actually my step-mom who showed me how to do this." Beca chuckled, realising that similarity.

"Really?" The 13 year old asked.

Beca nodded. "I was only 11."

"Woah."

"Right so this is one with an applicator so it'll make life easier for you. You'll need to relax okay, because if you stress out and tense up it won't go in." The woman explained. "So you want to hold it with your thumb and finger here." She demonstrated as the girl watched intently. "You'll push it in up to where your fingers are, remember and go more towards your back rather than straight up. Then you'll push on here and the actual tampon will come out." Beca pushed on the applicator and the tampon popped out the end. "Seem simple enough?" She asked.

"I'll give it a go." Hailee nodded.

"Alright, here you go, I'll be outside." The 26 said as she stood up, pulling another tampon out of the box, handing it to Hailee before leaving the bathroom.

5 minutes past and Beca was still sitting on the floor outside the bathroom when she knocked on the door. "You alright, kid?"

"Yeah, I got it!" The teenager called back and Beca got up onto her feet as she heard the tap running.

Hailee opened the bathroom door with a smile on her face.

"Proud." Beca smirked, high fiving the girl.

The doorbell rang and the girl's face lit up.

"That'll be your friends, go get it." The woman patted the girl on the shoulder before walking off to join everyone else outside.

"How did it go?" Chloe asked as her wife came out of the house.

"Perfect. She's sorted." Beca placed her hand on her wife's shoulder as she leaned down, pecking the woman on the lips before taking a seat beside her.

"Where is she?" The redhead wondered.

"Answering the door." The younger woman replied distractedly as she picked up her phone.

"Chloe your body is looking amazing by the way." Stacie piped up, nodding towards the woman.

"Thanks Stacie." The redhead smiled, picking up her glass.

"Don't hit on my wife." Beca joked, not looking up from her phone.

Chloe smacked Beca on the arm with the back of her hand.

"I meant after having a baby 6 months ago, you weirdo." Stacie rolled her eyes with a laugh at Beca across the table.

"I know, she's hot as fuck." Beca turned to her wife with a smile, covering the woman's hand with her own. "Always has been." She added with that charming little smirk of hers.

The redhead blushed as she looked down, biting back a smile. Fucking Beca and her way with words.

"What's up guys?" Beca pulled her sunglasses back down from the top of her head as the 3 kids came out of the house, all ready to go in the pool.

"Hey." Daniel and Ellie greeted, giving all the adults a wave.

Beca and Chloe knew the two well by now, even though Danny was a newish friend. They were great kids and good friends for Hailee.

"Oh look, she brought her boyfriend." Stacie laughed as the kids ran off and jumped into the pool.

"What?" Ryan almost choked on his drink, going slightly pale.

"Stacie, you'll give the poor guy heart failure." Emily laughed, pointing at Ryan.

"He's just her friend, Ry." Chloe rolled her eyes with a chuckle at her ex.

"Better be." The man warned as he took another drink.

"Is anyone gonna come in?" Hailee called over from the pool.

"I can't with my stitches, sweetheart." Chloe said, holding up her hand.

"I'll come in later, kid." Beca said as she took another sip of her lemonade.

"You coming in, babe?" Emily asked her boyfriend, taking a hold of his hand.

"Of course." He smiled and they both stood up.

Benji removed his shirt and Emily took off her top and jean shorts so she was left in just her bikini before they got into the pool.

Ryan stood up and finished off his drink before pulling his shirt over her head and he ran up to the side of the pool to dive in.

"Babe, you should have a drink." Beca suggested, reaching over to stroke her wife's arm.

"One of us has to stay sober cause we've got Xander." The redhead reminded as she looked over at their son who was with his grandparents.

"I've not had a drink yet." Beca said as she lifted up her glass of lemonade. "And I won't if you're having one. Honestly babe, I don't mind, you deserve it." She chuckled. "Also you guys can all drink if you like, if you're too fucked later on you can just crash here." The brunette added with a shrug and a laugh as she spoke up a bit.

"I'm driving tonight since we've got Hailee, I'm alright." Aubrey spoke up first.

Jesse and Stacie glanced at each other before nodding.

"It's been so long since we've both had a drink together so why not?" Stacie shrugged.

"Cool. Do you guys want me to open a bottle of wine or something?" Beca asked as she stood up.

Jesse, Stacie and Chloe all agreed and the brunette got on her way to the kitchen.

Chloe's eyes followed her wife as the woman walked away. Beca looked hot today, she did every day but today she looked exceptionally hot. She was wearing jean shorts, a bikini top with only a red unbuttoned flannel on top so her wonderful abs were on full display. She had her sunglasses on and her hair was styled into tousled waves, she was just oozing sex appeal to Chloe and it was driving the redhead slightly crazy.

Beca quickly returned with 3 glasses full of red wine, setting 2 of them in front of Jesse and Stacie before walking around the table with Chloe's.

"Oh fuck." The redhead laughed when her wife set the glass in front of her. Everyone knows that red wine rocks Chloe insanely quickly.

"What?" Beca giggled, standing behind her wife's chair as she began to softly massage the woman's shoulders.

"You know what." Chloe rolled her eyes as she picked up her glass to take a sip.

"Hey, Hailee can you do this?" Danny ran his hand down his face, nudging the girl beside him before diving underwater to do a handstand.

"Yeah, my mom taught me!" Hailee replied in excitement once the boy resurfaced before she went and did one herself.

"Awesome." The boy chuckled, high fiving the girl once she came back up.

Hailee shrieked as something grabbed her leg. "Dad!" She yelled as she looked down and saw her father under the water.

He resurfaced with a laugh, running his hands down his face before his daughter splashed water at him. "Hey!" He lunged forward and picked the girl up, making her squeal before dropping her back in the water from a height with a splash.

Daniel laughed loudly.

"Careful kid or you'll be next." Ryan jokingly warned the boy.

"I hate you!" Hailee laughed when she resurfaced, pushing her father.

"Yo, Haiz!"

The teenager moved her head past her dad and her eyes immediately widened.

Stood there with huge grins on their faces was James and Taylor. Double trouble.

"Oh my god!" Hailee squealed, climbing out of the pool to run to her uncle and cousin, throwing her arms around them despite the protests since she had just come out of the water.

"Happy birthday!" The 26 and 20 year old said in unison.

"I can't believe you guys came!" The 13 year old said in shock as she pulled away.

"We couldn't miss out on favourite little weirdo becoming a teenager could we?" James chuckled.

"Your mom called us last week asking if we wanted to fly over." Taylor explained, walking over to place a hand on her cousin's shoulder who smiled knowingly up at her.

* * *

As time past, everyone was having fun and enjoying themselves. Ryan, Emily and Benji had rejoined the rest of the adults while James and Taylor were with the kids in the pool.

"Feeling a little tipsy." Chloe laughed as she swallowed the remainder of her wine, setting the glass down.

"Are you babe?" Beca asked in amusement, grinning at her wife.

"Mm." The redhead nodded with a hum, placing her hand on her wife's thigh.

"Here's the real question." Stacie said, grabbing everyone's attention, holding up her finger as she poured herself another glass of wine. "If you could only have one of these for the rest of your life and you couldn't have the other. Sex or chocolate?" Her voice was beginning to get a little slower and a slur was developing.

"Easy. Sex." Chloe was the first to speak up, making everyone laugh at her forwardness. The redhead reached forward for the bottle of wine and poured herself another glass.

"Sex." Ryan and Aubrey both said.

"Yeah, sex." Both Emily and Benji agreed with a nod.

"Sex all the way." Jesse said, high fiving his fiance.

"Chocolate." Beca said nonchalantly, confusing everybody, especially her wife who playfully smacked her on the arm. "I'm kidding!" She laughed, taking a hold of her wife's hand which had just hit her.

"Should we bring Hailee's cake out?" The redhead asked, stroking her thumb on her wife's thigh.

"Hailee!" Beca turned her head and called on her step-daughter.

"Yeah?!" The girl called back.

"You ready for your cake?" The woman asked and Hailee nodded with a thumbs up. "Come out and get dried up then." She added as she stood up.

"Woah." Chloe said as she stood up, holding onto the back of her chair.

"Fuck sake, Chloe." Beca laughed at her wife.

"I'm fine." The redhead laughed as she straightened herself up.

"C'mon, lightweight." The brunette slipped her hand into Chloe's and lead the woman inside.

"They're so cute." Emily commented as she watched her sister and sister-in-law walk back inside hand in hand.

"I can't wait to get married." Jesse smiled, kissing his fiancee on the cheek.

"I'm gonna see my little nephew." Emily grinned as she stood up and walked over to the other table where Cindy, John, Kat and Alex. "What's up guys?" The woman greeted everyone as she approached them. "Can I steal him for a minute?" She asked her mother, holding her arms out to Xander.

"Sure." Kat chuckled, handing her grandson over to her daughter.

"My handsome boy." The 23 year old cooed at the baby in her arms who was smiling at her.

"Emily where's yer sister?" Alex asked, sipping on his whiskey.

"She's inside with Chloe getting Hailee's cake." The young woman said, nodding towards the house.

"Right, I've got somethin' tae give to you two once wee Hailee gets her cake." The man continued, raising his glass with a wink.

Emily furrowed her brow at the older man before her attention was brought to Chloe and Beca walking out singing Happy Birthday while holding the cake. Beca was the one carrying it since she didn't trust her slightly tipsy wife to do so.

Hailee walked over to the table with a huge smile on her face as everyone else joined in on the song, her friends coming to either side of her as they watched Beca place the cake down.

"Happy birthday dear Hailee, happy birthday to you!" Everyone finished the song and the teenager blew out the candles while everyone clapped for her.

"My baby is getting so big." Chloe took Hailee's face between her hands and kissed her daughter on both cheeks.

"Mom!" Hailee whined, trying not to laugh as she pushed the woman away.

"Ignore her kid, she's swaying on one glass of wine." Beca rolled her eyes with a laugh, handing Hailee to knife to cut her cake.

"You're drunk?" The girl asked in amusement as she cut into her cake.

"I'm not drunk, I've had one glass." Chloe protested with a laugh.

Hailee just giggled as she began putting slices of cake on plates.

"Babe, c'mere." The redhead said, pulling her wife a few feet away from everyone.

"What's wrong?" Beca asked.

Chloe took hold of the woman's bare waist, pulling her against her body as she leaned into her ear. "You look so fucking hot, if no one else was around I'd take you right here, right now."

"Woah." The shorter woman smirked.

The redhead kissed her wife on the neck as she let go of her waist, winking at her before walking back to the table, leaving the other woman standing their like a smiling idiot.

Oh how Beca wished they were alone…

"Beca!" Alex called over, shaking the girl back to reality. "Come over here, pal." He motioned with his hand for her to come over. "I've got something for the two of you." The man said once Beca walked over and stood beside Emily.

The sisters glanced at each other in confusion.

Alex reached into his pocket and pulled out two ring boxes.

"Thanks for the offer grandpa, but I'm already married." Beca joked, holding up her left hand, making her father roll his eyes and laugh from the side.

"Shut up you." Alex pointed at his granddaughter with a chuckle. "Here, have a look." He said as he opened up both of the boxes. "Recognise them?"

Both the woman leaned in closer.

"Grandma's rings." Beca said quietly, smiling at her grandfather.

"Aye, her engagement ring." He pointed to the one on the right. "And her wedding ring." He then pointed to the one on the left. "She always said tae me 'Alex, if anything happens tae me, gie ma girls ma rings.' And am keeping ma woman's word." He said proudly, grinning up at his granddaughters.

"Really?" Emily asked in disbelief as she picked up the box with the engagement ring while Beca did the same with the wedding ring.

Alex nodded. "They're yours now."

"Can I wear it?" Beca asked, gently taking the ring out.

"Of course, sweetheart."

"Just be careful with them, girls." John reminded.

"We will." Emily promised as she slipped the ring onto her finger.

"There's no way I'd let this out my sight." Beca smiled down at the ring which she had slipped onto her right hand, wanting to keep it separate from her own wedding ring. "Thank you, grandpa." The woman leaned over and gave her grandfather a tight hug.

"Yeah, this means so much." Emily agreed, also giving the man a hug when Beca pulled away.

"I gotta show Chloe." The 26 year old grinned as she spun on her heel to walk away. She kissed the ring before looking up with a smile. "Babe." She said as she came up behind the chair her wife was sitting on, placing her hands on the woman's shoulder.

"Yes, my love?" The redhead said sweetly as she tilted her head back to see her wife.

"Look what grandpa just gave me." The brunette held her right hand out in front of the woman. "It's my grandma's wedding ring."

"Aww it's gorgeous, babe." Chloe said in awe, holding onto her wife's hand to get a better look of the ring.

"Right?" Beca chewed on her bottom lip as she leaned down and kissed her wife on the cheek.

* * *

As the evening approached, John, Kat and Alex had all gone home while Cindy decided to stay a little longer. The 3 kids were all sitting round the fire pit talking as Daniel and Ellie waited on their parents picking them up. And the adults were all around the table, some a little more drunk than others.

"Shhh, baby, it's alright. You tired?" Beca held her sobbing son close to her chest. It was nearing Xander's bedtime and the boy was getting agitated. "I'm gonna put him down to bed, babe." She said to her wife who stood up with a stumble. "You just sit down." She laughed.

"I need to say goodnight to my baby." The redhead slurred giving her son a kiss. "Love you baby."

Xander stopped crying.

"Fuck sake, even when you're drunk you're still able to soothe him like that." Beca laughed as she clicked her fingers, making sure her swaying wife sat back down before she disappeared inside.

Ryan stood up with a stagger, making his way round the table.

"Where are you going?" Aubrey asked, slightly annoyed by how drunk the man had gotten.

"Chloe, babe c'mere." The man slurred, leaning into his ex's ear to whisper something.

"Stop calling her that, oh my god." Aubrey whined, becoming increasingly pissed off. Her boyfriend has this habit of slipping back to calling Chloe pet names when he's drunk. If the redhead is sober, she's quick to put a stop to it but when she's also drunk…

"Aubrey, sweetheart, just ignore them. They don't have a clue what they're doing either." Cindy tried to reassure the woman beside her, stroking the blonde's hair.

"Where the fuck are they going?" Jesse asked, being sober enough to still have sense in him.

Chloe had stood up with Ryan and the pair both staggered over to the trampoline, climbing inside the netting.

Cindy closed her eyes and shook her head. "32. They're 32." She muttered as she opened her eyes again to see the pair giggling and attempting to jump on the trampoline.

"I don't like when they're drunk together." Aubrey straight up said with a shake of her head, narrowing her eyes at her boyfriend and best friend.

"Yeah they fuck and have a baby." James slurred before downing the rest of his drink.

"James." Cindy warned.

It didn't take Beca long to come back outside with a baby monitor in her hand and immediately stopped in her tracks, pointing at Chloe and Ryan on the trampoline. "I'm not even gonna ask." She laughed at her wife squealing as she drunkenly fell around. The 26 year old made her way over to where the kids were sitting instead. "What's up guys?" She asked as she took a seat next to her step-daughter.

"They're so embarrassing." Hailee whined as she wrapped her arms around Beca's waist, leaning into the woman.

"I know baby, they're idiots." The woman chuckled, soothingly stroking the girl's hair.

"Hey Beca, you know Danny was just telling us that he can rap." Ellie said, knowing it would interest Beca.

"Dude!" Daniel elbowed the girl in the arm who laughed.

"No way, that's sick!" Beca said enthusiastically. "What you got in your back pocket, kid?" She continued, placing the baby monitor beside her as she pulled out her phone.

"Aw man uh…" Danny thought for a second. "That song you're on with Machine Gun Kelly." He nodded.

"At My Best?" Beca confirmed as she scrolled through her songs on her phone.

"Yeah." The boy nodded.

"Can you show me a little?" The woman asked hopefully with a grin.

"Sure." The 13 year old agreed nervously before clearing his throat.

Beca hit play on the song but kept it low enough so it wouldn't drown out the boy.

The 26 year old's jaw dropped as soon as Daniel began rapping along.

* * *

(Song used: At My Best by Machine Gun Kelly ft. Hailee Steinfeld.)

I wrote this song as a message for help

On behalf of anybody findin' they self

I wrote this letter to numb your pain

'Cause everyday I wake up, I'm feelin' the same

I got issues just like you got issues

I been hurt, I seen the scar tissue

If I showed you, would you run away?

Do I gotta hide 'em for you to wanna stay?

Do I, even need you? Should I leave you?

Do I, gotta be you, just to please you?

Do I, say I'm all good, when I bleed you

Through my, heart? Quit tearin' mine apart

* * *

"I shout, I swear, I get angry, I get scared…" Beca softly sang along to a little bit of her own part before turning the song off. "Duuuude, that was awesome!"

"Thanks." He blushed as the woman threw an arm over him, pulling him into a side hug.

Hailee discreetly smiled against her step-mother's shirt. The fact Beca liked Danny, made her heart swell.

* * *

After Daniel and Ellie had gone home, Hailee just seemed to get more and more tired with her parents antics.

"They are literally the most embarrassing people ever, I swear." Hailee groaned as she watched her parents dance together, almost falling over in the process.

"When they're drunk together, I don't trust them as far as I can throw them." Cindy chuckled.

"Why?" Hailee asked curiously.

"That's why." Jesse pointed at the pair. "Beca." He grabbed the woman's attention who looked up from her phone and turned her head around.

Ryan was taking a picture of him and Chloe but his hand had subconsciously slipped down to the woman's ass.

"Hey!" Beca exclaimed as she immediately stood up, marching over to them. She grabbed a hold of Ryan's hand. "Keep your hands off my wife alright?" She tried to say as calmly as possible, not wanting to start something. "C'mere babe, I wanna show you something." The shorter woman took her wife's hand and lured her back to the table.

"Oooh!" Chloe said in excitement.

"Sit down." Beca said as she pulled her wife by the waist to sit down on her lap.

"Babe what's wrong?" Ryan slurred, placing his hand on his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Get away from me." Aubrey said sternly, removing his hand.

"What the fuck did I do?" The man asked in amusement, staggering away, holding his arms out.

"Ryan, behave yourself." Cindy warned.

Ryan just walked away and took a seat by the fire pit.

Everyone went silent until Hailee let out a sob.

"See, he's fucking upsetting her." Beca shook her head in annoyance.

"Hailee, honey, come here." Aubrey moved her chair back and pulled the girl onto her lap.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Cindy asked gently, stroking her granddaughter's back as the girl nuzzled into Aubrey's neck.

Beca furrowed her brow and moved her head forward to take a look at her wife, wondering how she wasn't saying anything. The redhead was actually leaning against her with her eyes closed, sleeping.

"I don't wanna go home with you guys if you're fighting." The teenager cried.

The plan was for Hailee to go home with her dad and Aubrey and spend the night there.

Aubrey glanced up at Beca.

"You want me to let him crash here? Get her away from both of them?" Beca suggested quietly to the blonde who nodded thankfully.

"You hear that? Both your mom and dad will be here tonight so it'll just be you and me. How does that sound?" Aubrey said and Hailee pulled away with a silent nod and dried her eyes. "You can steal your dad's side of the bed." The blonde offered and the girl nodded with a laugh.

"James, Taylor, are you two ready to go? It's getting late." Cindy said, looking at the pair who seemed genuinely exhausted.

They both nodded.

"We better get going too, huh?" Benji tapped on his girlfriend's shoulder who was almost falling asleep.

"I'll see you guys out, I'm gonna put her on the couch." Beca said, motioning to her sleeping wife on her lap. "Baby." She whispered as she slowly began to get up, waking up her wife as she did so.

Chloe just groaned as she held onto Beca to keep herself upright.

The brunette practically dragged Chloe inside, letting her lie down on the couch while everyone who was leaving came through.

"How are you two getting home?" Beca asked Benji who had his arm around his girlfriend who was leaning into him.

"I'll drive you home, don't worry." Cindy offered in a heartbeat.

"Thanks, Cindy." Benji smiled gratefully.

"Thank you." Emily said quietly.

"Thanks for having us, sweetheart." Cindy wrapped her arms around Beca and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Anytime." Beca smiled as she pulled away before Benji wrapped one arm around her.

"I'll see you later." The man kissed her head before letting go.

"Are you guys going too?" Beca asked as Aubrey and Hailee walked into the room.

"Yeah." The blonde nodded, following Beca and the others to the front door. "Jesse and Stacie are bringing Ryan inside. Well trying to anyway." The woman rolled her eyes.

Beca picked up Hailee's bag from the bottom of the stairs, handing it to her step-daughter. "Listen." She held the girl's face between her hands. "Don't worry about mom and dad, they'll wake up with so much regret in the morning and I'm sure they'll make it up to you, alright? I'm sure they didn't mean to get that drunk on your birthday." The 26 year old chuckled slightly, making Hailee laugh half-heartedly. "I love you." The older brunette winked, kissing the girl's forehead.

"Love you too." Hailee said, giving her step-mother a quick hug before falling everyone out of the door to the cars.

"Drive safe okay?" Beca said to Aubrey, pulling the woman in for a hug.

"Thanks for letting him stay over, I don't think I could've dealt with him tonight." Aubrey said thankfully before a heavy sigh.

"Don't worry about it." The brunette said as she let go, letting the blonde step outside. "I'll see you later guys, thanks for coming." She said to everyone, giving them a wave.

They all bid their farewells before Beca closed the door, walking back into the living room to find Jesse and Stacie pulling a blanket over her Ryan who was crashed out on the other side of the corner couch from Chloe.

"Thanks guys." Beca said. "I'd give you guys a ride home but I'm honestly not feeling coming back to my wife getting fucked by her ex." She gave them a sarcastic smile which made the couple laugh.

"Don't worry about it." Jesse said.

"I mean you guys can crash here If you like, makes sense to be honest since your car's here." The shorter brunette suggested as she perched on the edge of the couch beside her wife.

Stacie looked up at her fiance with a shrug. "We don't have to pick Ava up till 12 tomorrow so we could just leave in the morning."

"Okay." Jesse nodded.

"Chloe." Beca shook the woman awake. "Come on up to bed, you'll be much comfier." She encouraged and the redhead reluctantly got up, using her wife to hold onto.

The taller woman mumbled a few incoherent things as Beca was having to basically drag her across the room.

"Babe, you need to lift your feet."

Chloe stopped and bent over, physically trying to reach down and grab her feet.

"No, no, no, not like that." The brunette couldn't help but splutter a laugh.

"Allow me." Jesse laughed as her picked Chloe up with ease and made his way upstairs, the other two women following him.

"When was the last time she got like this?" Stacie asked Beca with a giggle as they walked up the stairs.

"Can't even remember but I'm glad she got to let her hair down a little." Beca admitted as they walked into Beca and Chloe's bedroom.

"There you go." Jesse chuckled as he put the woman down on the bed.

"Right, I'll get her ready for bed. I'll see you guys in the morning." Beca said quietly, ushering the two out of her bedroom.

"Night!" They called as they walked down the hall.

"Right you." Beca rolled her eyes and she climbed onto the bed, beginning to unbutton Chloe's jeans.

The redhead didn't say anything, she was just happily laying on her back, eyes wandering around the ceiling.

The younger woman removed her wife's jeans and just dropped them beside the bed. "Sit up, baby."

"I can't." Chloe only slurred making Beca roll her eyes with a small smile before taking hold of the woman's arms, pulling her up.

The redhead's face was only inches away from the brunette's that Beca grimaced at the strong smell of alcohol coming from her breath.

"You smell like an old bar." Beca scrunched her nose up as she pulled Chloe's shirt over the top of her head before reaching behind her and unclipping her bra.

"Are you trying to have sex with me?" The redhead slurred with a grin on her face.

"No." Beca shook her head as she laughed, pulling a t-shirt out of the drawer before climbing back on the bed.

"Why?"

"Cause you're fucking drunk, babe." The brunette laughed, trying to get the t-shirt on Chloe with great difficulty in attempt to get the woman's arms to cooperate. "Now lie down and go to sleep, you're gonna have a long ass day tomorrow." Beca kissed her wife on the lips as she gently pushed the woman to lie down.

It seemed like as soon as Chloe's head hit the pillow, she was out for the count.

I wonder if she realises that a hangover when you're 32 is definitely not the same as a hangover when you're 22...

* * *

 **Again I apologise for the long wait! I hope this long chapter makes up for it.**

 **Please let me know if you guys are still here because I feel like people are dropping off. Let me know what you guys wanna read, any specific moments or storylines, I'm all ears.**


	5. Apologies and Break Ups

**Here's chapter 5 for you guys! Hope you guys are sticking around because I'm definitely not ready to let this story go yet!**

* * *

 **My Wife and Kids - Chapter 5: Apologies and Break Ups**

"Oh, you're awake." Beca walked into the bedroom in the midst of tying her hair up to find her wife looking at her with a groggy expression, her head still lying on the pillow.

Chloe just groaned. "What time is it?" She said with a hoarse voice.

The brunette just watched her wife as she walked over to her nightstand to pick up her watch. "8." She said before looking at the redhead again.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" The older woman asked.

"Like what?"

"I don't know." Chloe could only whine. Her head was hurting too much to think straight.

"Stacie and Jesse just left about 5 minutes ago." The 26 year old mentioned.

"They stayed the night?" The 32 year old asked and her wife nodded.

"Your boyfriend left before I even woke up though." Beca said before disappearing into the bathroom, reaching into the medicine cabinet.

Chloe could tell by the tone of Beca's voice that she was taking a dig. She sat up in the bed and narrowed her eyes. "What?" Was all she asked.

The brunette walked out of the cabinet with her meds in her hand, grabbing her bottle of water from her nightstand. "Ryan." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world before placing her pills in her mouth.

"Stop that. Why are you pissed?" Chloe sighed.

"Oh you know, just the fact I couldn't even drive my friends home last night because I was afraid I'd come home to find you riding your ex." Beca shrugged with a fake laugh.

"What the fuck are you even talking about?" The redhead snapped, pissed at the fact Beca actually let those words leave her mouth.

"When you two are drunk together, that's what I'm talking about, Chloe!" The brunette exclaimed, forcefully placing her water bottle back where it was.

The older woman internally cringed. She couldn't remember much of last night. "What happened?" She asked calmly, hoping her wife would match her volume.

"He was all over you." Beca said with an exasperated sigh, climbing onto the bed.

"Well why didn't you stop him?"

"It was all innocent up until he grabbed your ass. Trust me, I would've kicked off if Hailee wasn't there because I didn't want to upset her, she was already pissed off at the two of you." The brunette explained.

Chloe literally cringed this time, not just internally and covered her face with her hands. "I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean to get that drunk. But now I feel so shady for making Hailee feel like that."

"Aubrey was at breaking point with Ryan so I let him crash here so she could take Hailee. I just wanna know why the asshole left without even apologising."

"Beca, he probably doesn't even realise what he's done wrong." The redhead said.

"Yeah, just stick up for him." Beca said sarcastically as she stood up from the bed with an eye roll. "He knows fully well he's still got feelings for you, he just doesn't show it till he gets hammered." She said, pointing at her wife as she walked towards the door.

"Don't be like that, Beca." Chloe called after her in frustration. "Fuck sake." She muttered to herself, letting her head fall back onto the pillow.

Beca walked along the hall to her son's room.

"Hey buddy, you finally awake?" She asked in amusement as she approached his crib, looking down to find him reaching up for her with a smile. "Aww you're smiley this morning, baby." The woman laughed as she reached down and scooped him up.

Beca placed him down on his changing table and proceeded to change his diaper. "You excited to see grandma and grandpa today?" She asked.

John and Kat had offered to take Xander for the day to spend some time with him.

Just as Beca was about to fasten the new diaper, Xander tried to roll over. Something he had learned to do and loved to do.

"Woah there, don't want you tumbling off the edge, little dude." The woman chuckled, holding her hand on the boy's stomach to stop him trying it again.

Beca got him dressed and took him downstairs to have some breakfast.

* * *

"Can we talk?" Chloe asked as she walked into the kitchen, giving her son a kiss as he sat in his high chair. "Like a proper adult conversation?"

"Well can we take him to my dad's first?" Beca asked, motioning to their son.

You could cut the tension with a knife.

"Mhm." The redhead hummed as she poured herself a cup of tea.

"Are you just staying here while I drop him off?" The younger woman asked, noticing her wife was still just in a t-shirt and underwear.

Chloe just nodded as she gently blew her tea. "I'll call Hailee, I need to apologise to her." She said quietly, leaning against the counter as she nursed her mug.

* * *

Once Beca had dropped Xander off, she made a stop at Aubrey and Ryan's first. She rung the doorbell and Aubrey was the one to answer the door.

"Beca, hey." The blonde said in surprise, letting the brunette step inside.

"Hey, sorry for randomly coming over, I just wanted to see how Hailee was doing." Beca explained, watching Aubrey close the door.

"No problem, she's on the couch watching a movie with Ryan." The older woman said, motioning towards the living room.

"Oh so he actually managed to get home." Beca laughed, following Aubrey down the hall. "What's up, kid?" She said and Hailee turned around in surprise.

"Beca? What're you doing here?" The girl asked as the woman walked up to the back of the couch and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Just came to see how you were doing. Did mom call you?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, she apologised for last night, so did dad." Hailee smiled up at the man she was leaning against.

"Good, good." The 26 year old nodded, glancing at Ryan.

"Hey, Beca? Can I talk to you in the kitchen for a second?" Ryan asked and Beca nodded, following him into the other room.

The woman folded her arms across her chest.

"I just wanna say I'm so sorry for everything that happened last night." The man said seriously, scratching the back of his neck. "Aubrey told me what happened and I was so out of line, I disrespected her, you and Chloe and that wasn't right." He admitted. "I swear I'll never let myself get into that state around Chloe again."

"Thanks for apologising, dude. It's just you two sober, I can trust, I love how you guys have managed to stay so close for Hailee. But when you both get drunk, it freaks me out ever since that time when Chloe and I were first dating." Beca said honestly and Ryan nodded, understanding what she was getting at.

"I know, I get that. I don't wanna fuck things up or be the reason for fights so I promise it won't happen again. No hard feelings?" He offered the woman his hand.

"No hard feelings." She echoed, accepting his hand.

Chloe was the reason Beca was able to talk about things and not go in shouting and screaming to fix situations. That influence Chloe had on her was a god send because now she could sort things out in a civilised manner...Most of the time anyway.

* * *

Beca came home to find Chloe in the kitchen, sitting at the breakfast bar with her laptop. She walked up behind her wife and slipped her arms around her, resting her chin on her shoulder.

"What're you doing?" The brunette asked quietly as Chloe leaned into her.

"Answering emails." The redhead sighed. "I need to head out to New York at the weekend." She said, taking one hand away from the keyboard to stroke her wife's arm that was around her.

Beca just nodded. Although Chloe's career didn't involve quite as much travelling as her own did, she still fully understood that she still had to go out of town for a few days at a time.

"Sorry again about last night, babe." The redhead said, her voice just above a whisper.

"Don't worry about it, I spoke to Ryan. I'm sorry for being a little petty this morning." The younger woman also apologised, placing a kiss on her wife's cheek.

Chloe sighed contently with a smile on her face, relaxing into Beca's arms even more. "You smell good." She commented, the sweet scent of her wife's perfume filling her nostrils.

"Thanks." The brunette smiled. "Wish I could say the same about you but you still smell like an alcoholic." She chuckled, earning herself a slap on the arm.

"Very funny...I'm just about to go in the shower." The older woman playfully rolled her eyes.

"You know something babe?" Beca unwrapped her arms from Chloe and began gently massaging her shoulders instead.

"What?" The redhead went back to typing out her reply on the laptop.

"You're quite the horny drunk, did you know that?" The 26 year old asked in amusement.

"So I've been told." Chloe played along with a smirk.

"You told me outside last night that if no one was outside, you'd fuck me right there and then." Beca leaned down and spoke into her wife's ear.

"Oh I remember that." The 32 year old giggled. "It's because you looked so hot." She admitted, reaching for the woman's hand that was resting on her shoulder.

"Mmm." Beca hummed with a smirked as she leaned down and took Chloe's earlobe gently between her teeth.

"What're you doing?" The older woman asked in amusement, grinning as she felt her wife's tongue on her ear.

The brunette slowly moved her hand, grazing it over the redhead's breast. "Take a guess." She chuckled in a low voice.

"Hmm, make up sex?"

"It was barely a fight, weirdo." Beca laughed as she spun her wife's stool round so she was facing her.

Chloe just rolled her eyes as she reached up and pulled Beca down by her neck, roughly kissing her.

The younger woman smirked into the kiss at her wife's eagerness, placing her hands on the woman's bare thighs. She swiftly pulled away from the kiss, attaching her lips to the redhead's neck instead.

Now Beca was never usually the one to give Chloe a hickey, it was normally the other way around but after everything last night, Beca had a sudden urge to do it as she sucked hard on the redhead's skin.

The 32 year old gasped in surprise which turned into a soft moan.

The younger woman soothingly ran her tongue over Chloe's skin as she reached down and wrapped the redhead's legs around her waist. She wrapped her arms around Chloe and lifted her onto the counter.

Beca stood between her wife's legs, running her fingertips up and down the woman's thighs as she looked up at her with a smile.

"You're so pretty." The older woman grinned, running her hand through her wife's hair.

"I've got nothing on you, babe." Beca scrunched up her face in the most adorable way with her charming little smile.

Chloe giggled as she pushed her wife's leather jacket off of the woman's shoulders. "Shut up." She playfully rolled her eyes.

The 26 year old just tossed her jacket onto the stool before pulling her wife back into a kiss, almost immediately slipping her tongue into her mouth. She slipped a hand slowly up Chloe's shirt, running her thumb gently over the woman's nipple.

Chloe smirked against Beca's lips as she arched her back a little more into her wife's touch.

The brunette ran her hand up Chloe's thigh before teasingly dragging the back of her finger over her underwear, making the redhead pull away from the kiss for a split second as she inhaled sharply.

"Don't tease." The 32 year old warned as she pulled away, Beca trying to lean back into the kiss. She kissed her wife softly on the cheek before leaning in close to her ear, her hot breath giving Beca goosebumps. "Fuck me hard and I'll do you in the shower." She whispered in a sultry tone before gently taking her earlobe between her teeth.

"Offer accepted." Beca laughed, grabbing onto her wife's waist.

Chloe smirked as she placed a trail of soft kisses along her wife's jaw before reaching her lips.

The brunette wasted no more time as she begins rubbing the redhead's clit through the fabric of her underwear, loving the way the woman was responding.

Chloe's hips were gently rocking against Beca's touch, softly moaning into the kiss every now and then. "Fuck me." She whispered against the younger woman's lips.

Beca hummed in appreciation, running her tongue over her lips as she pulled Chloe closer to the edge of the counter. She didn't even bother pulling her underwear down, she just pulled them to the side and started running her fingers through her wife's folds.

The redhead gasped when the shorter woman caught her clit with her finger. "Baby." She moaned softly, pulling Beca closer to her to nuzzle into her neck.

"Shit." The brunette laughed breathily, melting at the way Chloe moaned. "You ready?" She asked.

"Mhm." The older woman hummed, her chest already heaving in anticipation.

Beca entered Chloe with one finger at first, eliciting a sweet moan from the redhead.

The older woman began kissing her wife's neck as the brunette continued her task at hand as she added a second finger to the mix.

"Go faster, babe." The 32 year old said against Beca's neck.

The 26 year old was quite surprised by how quick Chloe was getting off but she certainly wasn't complaining.

"Look at me." Beca said and Chloe obeyed, locking their lust filled eyes together. "God, you're so hot." She smirked as she curled her fingers, making the redhead cry out as she hit her g-spot.

"Keep going." The older woman whimpered, writhing against Beca's touch.

Beca picked up the pace as much as her arm would let her before Chloe tumbled over the edge with a loud, drawn out moan.

"You good?" The younger woman asked in amusement as the redhead tried to catch her breath once Beca had withdrawn her fingers.

"Mmmm." Chloe hummed with a nod and she hopped down from the counter once she had composed herself. "Come upstairs." She whispered with a wink, kissing her wife on the cheek before leaving the room, Beca quickly following her.

* * *

After their very satisfying shower, the girls changed into something a little more comfortable. They were both only in their underwear and socks, and Beca was wearing one of Chloe's t-shirts while the redhead was wearing her wife's oversized Batman hoodie. When they both started living together, it didn't take Chloe long to pick up Beca's no pants habit.

"How are you still tired? You were sleeping for ages." Beca teased her wife who was lying down on the couch with her feet in the brunette's lap. Her eyes were closed but she was still awake.

Chloe gave her wife the middle finger. "I'm hungover, leave me alone."

"You're showing your age, babe." Beca laughed as she went back to scrolling through her Instagram feed.

The older woman didn't let her get away with that dig though as she kicked the brunette in the thigh.

"Ow! Fuck sake Chloe." Beca couldn't help but laugh though as she rubbed her thigh.

Chloe smirked as she sat up a little to pull her hood over her head.

"Switch sides, I'd rather your head than your feet." The 26 year old said pleadingly.

"Oh my god, what is your issue with feet?" Chloe huffed as she reluctantly switched ends, using Beca's lap as a pillow instead.

"They just freak me out, toes are weird." The brunette shuddered.

"I have socks on!" The 32 year old protested, looking up at her wife, lifting one of her legs up in the air to prove her point.

"Shhh." Beca tried not to laugh as she pressed her finger against Chloe's lips.

"Don't shhh me." The redhead laughed, taking a hold of her wife's hand.

The younger woman pulled Chloe's hood down over her eyes. "You're so cute." She giggled.

"You always go into one of your annoying little moods when I want to sleep." The redhead pouted, slipping her hands into the pocket of the hoodie.

"You're not sleeping now cause you'll be up all night." Beca said knowingly, tapping her wife on the nose.

"Shut up, mom!" Chloe joked with a scoff.

"You're an idiot." The younger woman shook her head as she picked up her phone again. She absentmindedly slipped her hand into Chloe's hood, softly stroking her cheek and toying with her earlobe soothingly.

"Hmm that's not gonna keep me awake." The 32 year old hummed as she let her eyes flutter shut at Beca's comforting actions.

* * *

Later on was when John and Kat came over with Xander. He was getting a little grumpy and it just seemed like he was missing his mothers so they brought him back a little early.

John unlocked the door and let his wife walk in first who was holding the baby.

"I swear to fucking god, I'm filing for divorce like right now!"

The couple immediately turned to each other in shock as they heard their daughter yell from the living room. They quickly made their way into the other room to find the two women on the couch, Beca threatening to hit Chloe with a pillow.

The redhead was almost in tears laughing at her wife, pushing the pillow away.

"What is going on in here?" Kat asked in amusement, making the girls stop and turn around.

"She threw a red shell at me just as I was about to cross the finish line!" Beca protested, pointing at the TV screen, showing that they were just playing Mario Kart.

"And how old are you two again?" John asked jokingly as he went to sit down on the couch.

"Quit being such a baby." Chloe laughed at her wife.

Beca just stuck her tongue out at the woman which just made the redhead do the exact same thing back.

"Right kids, we've brought your own kid back." Kat chuckled as she took a seat next to Chloe and Xander immediately started reaching out for his mother with a whine.

"What's the little grumpy face for?" Chloe said in a baby voice as she took hold of her son, giving him a kiss before holding him close and he settled.

"Hi baby." Beca greeted the little boy as she gently stroked his hair. "How was he?" She asked her parents.

"Awesome but he started to get a little restless as time went on, think he just wanted his mommies." John smiled at his daughter.

"Are you gonna be alright alone with him when I'm in New York over this weekend?" Chloe asked her wife, turning to the woman as she sat Xander in her lap, holding onto his chubby little hands.

"Of course, right buddy? We can look after ourselves." The brunette tickled the baby under his chin making him giggle.

"Plus we're always here if you needed us." Kat reassured.

"Yeah. We'll be fine, babe." Beca smiled at her wife, sweeping the redhead's hair over her shoulder.

Chloe winked at the woman with a nod.

"You girls are always half naked when we come over here." Kat shook her head with a laugh, motioning to the girls' bare legs.

Beca and Chloe just looked at each other with a shrug and giggle.

* * *

Once Kat and John had left, Beca was in the kitchen cooking dinner while Chloe was lying on the couch with a sleeping Xander on her chest.

The redhead had her hand on her son's back as she tiredly smiled at him, feeling her eyelids become heavy as she let them close, deciding to just rest her eyes for a minute.

Beca was singing along to the radio in the kitchen as she proceeded to make her signature mac and cheese that was perfect for her hungover wife.

"Babe?!" She called through.

When there was no answer, Beca furrowed her brow and made her way into the room.

"Chloe?" The brunette tried again, noticing her wife's eyes were closed but there was no response again. She just rolled her eyes, pulling out her phone as she snapped a picture of the adorable sight before her. With adding a cute caption of 'Loves of my life.' she uploaded it to Instagram.

* * *

Friday.

The end of the week flew in which meant Chloe was heading across the country for a few days. Beca had just pulled up at the drop off at the airport which they had made their way to after dropping Hailee off at school.

Beca and Chloe both got out of the car, ignoring the paparazzi that had already spotted them.

The redhead went to Xander's window and leaned inside to kiss him goodbye while the brunette pulled her wife's suitcase out of the trunk.

"Will you be alright?" Beca asked when Chloe came around to meet her.

"Yeah." The older woman nodded, wrapping her arms around her wife's waist. "Drive safe, remember."

"I will. Call me when you land." They shared a short but sweet kiss before pulling away. "I love you."

"Love you too, baby." Chloe winked before she went on her way.

Beca wasted no time getting back into the car before the paparazzi hounded her. Before she drove off though, she got a text from Emily.

[From: Emily]

Can I come over?

[Sent at 9:10am]

She furrowed her brow because it was so early but she sent back a text telling her sister that of course she could come over. And with that Beca made her way home.

* * *

The 26 year old stood up and made her way to the front door when the doorbell rang. Her face automatically fell with concern as she opened the door to her step-sister who had clearly been crying.

"What's wrong, kid?" She asked softly, ushering the younger woman inside.

Emily exhaled a shaky breath as she walked into the living room, Beca hot on her heels.

"Emily what is it?" The 26 year old took a hold of her sister's hand as they both sat down on the couch.

"Benji and I broke up." Emily finally rushed out.

"You what?" Beca asked in disbelief, searching the woman's glassy eyes.

The 23 year old couldn't hold back the tears as she broke down and began to cry, shaking her head.

Beca's heart broke for her sister as she pulled her close to her, allowing her to cry into her shoulder. She honestly didn't know what to say. She was at loss for words. She most definitely didn't expect this to happen...

* * *

 **Apologies for the cliff hanger!**

 **Next chapter We'll understand Emily's situation and plus we get a weekend with Beca and the kids!**

 **Any little ideas/moments let me know :)**


	6. Beca's Girls

**Chapter 6 is here! It's a little short but I wanted to get it out there because of the cliffhanger I left.**

 **Also just to address the fact some people think Beca and Aubrey forgave their other halves too easily. They were adults about it, they talked it out, didn't yell at each other and weren't petty about it. Yes they were pissed about what happened, they had a little too much to drink and Beca didn't want to flip out and scare Hailee. It's not like Beca and Aubrey could've banned Chloe and Ryan from seeing each other. They didn't cheat on anyone, it was a drunken mistake, it wasn't a kiss or anything. I get why some people would put themselves in their position and think otherwise but this is them trying to have mature conversations about things and quickly move past things to focus on what's important. Thanks for reading! :)**

 **Anyways! On with the chapter!**

* * *

 **My Wife and Kids - Chapter 6: Beca's Girls**

"Em, what the fuck did he do to you?" Beca asked with a furrowed brow at how distraught her sister was. "Cause I swear to god, I'll go over there right now." She threatened, pointing to the door.

"No, no!" Emily cried, pulling on her sister's arm before wiping her eyes.

"Well what happened?"

"Can you please just calm down for one second so I can tell you?" The younger woman pleaded, tears threatening to fall again.

Everyone knew Beca had a short fuse so getting her to listen before flying off the handle was quite a task.

The 26 year old nodded and took a deep breath.

"We've been arguing alot lately…" Emily began quietly as she relaxed into Beca's side and the older woman wrapped an arm around her. "It's been ever since he told me he wants to get married and I said I didn't. Every conversation we seem to have now just ends up in a petty argument." The 23 year old explained.

"I didn't even...I had no idea you guys weren't happy." Beca said quietly, shaking her head as she soothingly stroked Emily's hair.

"We agreed to not start anything or bring anything up in front of you guys, we didn't want to get anyone involved cause we thought we could work it out by ourselves." The younger girl said, her voice cracking a little from the tears in her eyes.

"Em you don't have to pretend like everything's okay in front of Chloe and I. Hell, everyone knows when we're fighting, you can tell us this sort of thing." The 26 year old reassured, running her hand over her sister's knee.

"No offence but you guys fight like all the time, we don't."

"Okay, a little offence taken but that's not the point." Beca nodded slowly. "So like...What happened to make you call it off?"

"Last night things got pretty heated again, we said some things and came to the conclusion of what's the point in being together if we both want different things?" Tears began to fall silently from her eyes again as she just looked at her sister.

"Shit." Beca muttered as she shook her head in disbelief. "I'm so sorry, Emily. I don't even know what to say." She said apologetically. Beca wasn't good at giving relationship advice, there was only one relationship she knew how to work and that was her own of course.

"We didn't sleep in the same bed last night, I got up this morning, packed some stuff into my car and drove over here. I know it's so unexpected but can I stay here for a while just until I figure stuff out and get back on my feet?" Emily asked hopefully as she wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand.

"Of course." The older woman said in a heartbeat. "I'll have to obviously ask Chloe as well but she'll be more than happy to let you stay." She explained.

"Thank you." The 23 year old pulled her step-sister in for a hug.

"I'm gonna go call her now so I can catch her before her flight." Beca pulled away and stood up from the couch, grabbing her phone off of the coffee table.

"Okay." Emily nodded as she moved to the floor to play with her nephew as he happily messed around with his toys.

Beca made her way into the kitchen as she called her wife.

"Hey." It didn't take long for Chloe to pick up.

"Hi baby, you free to talk?" The brunette asked as she walked aimlessly around the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm just going to get food. What's up?"

"We kinda have a little situation." Beca said cautiously.

"Beca I've been gone for like an hour, what did you do?" The redhead sighed down the line.

"Love the faith you've got in me." She replied sarcastically. "I didn't do anything, I just need to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"Uh, is it alright if Emily stays with us for a while?" Beca asked.

"Is everything okay?" Chloe immediately asked in concern.

"Not exactly no…" The younger woman trailed off, toying with the spare change that was on the counter. "Her and Benji broke up."

"Wait, what? No way."

"Yeah she's pretty upset about it obviously and she needs a place to stay."

"Of course she can stay here, babe. She's family." Chloe replied. "What happened between them?"

"They were fighting over marriage. Emily doesn't want to get married but Benji does and they came to like this mutual decision of breaking it off if they can't get what they both want." Beca explained sadly. "They're made for each other, Chloe, how can they just throw something like that away?"

"Relationships are complicated, babe, you know that." The redhead reminded her wife.

"I know but it's just...Ugh I don't even know, I don't want them to give up y'know? They've been together for what? 8 years?" Beca sighed, running her hand down her face. "They even did the long distance thing when Benji graduated, we didn't even do that."

"I know it's hard to take and unexpected, sweetheart, but if they came to this decision themselves then…" Chloe trailed off softly. "It might just take them some time apart to figure things out, they might find away back together in the end."

"I know, I guess you're right. I just hate seeing her so upset, this is her first breakup." The brunette balanced the phone between her ear and shoulder as she toyed with her wedding ring.

"I know, you just need to be that soft and cuddly big sister we all know you truly are at heart." The redhead giggled down the line.

Beca couldn't help but smile. "I'll do my best." She chuckled.

"Can you put her on? I want to talk to her." Her wife asked.

"Yeah, hold on." The 26 year old walked back into the living room to find Emily on the floor with Xander. "Hey, Em. Chloe wants to talk to you." She handed her phone to the younger woman as she dropped to her knees in front of her son.

As Emily began talking to Chloe, Beca lay down next to her son. "Hey buddy." She smiled and the baby automatically took hold of his mother's hand between his tiny ones.

The 26 year old looked up at her sister who was smiling softly, wiping away a stray tear. Beca grinned, her wife always knew what to say. She rolled onto her back and lifted Xander up to lie on top of her.

"Yeah." Emily nodded as she continued to listen to Chloe.

"Woah!" Beca exclaimed comically as she lifted Xander up into the air above her, making him giggle as he looked down at her.

"She's just messing around with Xander." Emily replied with a laugh.

Beca and Xander were both just giggling at each other until the boy drooled onto the woman, making her shriek as it landed right on her face.

The baby could only continue to giggle as Beca sat him on the floor next to her before she sat up herself.

"No, he just drooled on her." The 23 year old told Chloe over the phone, stifling a laugh. "Sure." She said as she pulled the phone away from her ear and put her own speaker phone.

"Beca, stop being so over dramatic." Chloe said and Beca whipped her head around, not expecting to hear her wife's voice.

"I'm sorry, when was the last time someone drooled on your face?" The brunette challenged as she wiped her forehead with a baby wipe.

"You scream bloody murder anytime he like spits up or drools on you!" The redhead couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous her wife was.

At the sound of his mother's voice, Xander reached his hand towards the phone.

"I'm not one for getting touched by bodily fluids, thank you." Beca replied.

"You're so weird." Chloe sighed with a giggle.

"I love you too." The 26 year old tried to say sarcastically but she couldn't keep a straight face.

"I'll call you, when I land." The redhead chuckled. "Don't forget to pick up Hailee, remember Ryan and Aubrey are away for the weekend."

"I'm not gonna forget to pick her up." Beca rolled her eyes. She was used to Chloe constantly reminding her of things because as much as she'd deny it, she's very forgetful.

"Alright, I'll let you guys go. I love you, babe."

"Love you too, honey." Beca replied as she stroked Xander's hair softly.

"I'll talk to you later Em, I'm sure Beca will take care of you."

"Yeah, thanks again for the talk." Emily said gratefully.

"No problem." Chloe replied. "Bye baby boy, mommy loves you!" She cooed to her son.

They all bid their farewells one last time before Emily hung up.

"Never leave that girl." The younger woman said with a small smile as she looked down at her phone.

"What did she say?" Beca asked with a grin.

"She just knows exactly how to make anyone feel better." Emily nodded.

"That's my girl." The 26 year old nodded proudly.

* * *

"Hi, sweetheart how was school?" Beca asked her stepdaughter as the 13 year old climbed into the car beside her.

"Fine." Hailee sighed.

"You alright?" The woman asked in concern as she pulled away from the curb.

"Yeah...I've got math homework and I don't understand it, the teacher just wanted me to try it anyway but I know I can't do it." The teenager mumbled with a shrug.

"Ah I know that feeling, kid. I couldn't do math to save myself in school." Beca chuckled. Both her and her wife weren't very good at math so when it came to helping Hailee with her homework for the subject, the two women usually suggested that to the girl to ask her father. "I think I've got someone who might be able to help."

The girl just furrowed her brow. "Who?"

"Emily."

"Emily's coming over?!" The girl's face lit up at the mention of the 23 year old.

Beca smiled but it quickly faded. "Uh yeah she'll actually be over for a while, her and Benji had a little argument so she's gonna stay with us till things straighten out." She explained.

"Aw man." Hailee said sadly, looking down at her hands. "Is she okay?"

"It'll take time so just don't ask her a lot about it, okay? We just gotta be there for her." Beca explained and Hailee nodded in understanding.

* * *

When the girls got home they found Emily sitting on the floor with her nephew, giggling with the little boy as they played together.

Beca's heart melted at the sight.

"You having fun with aunt Emily, baby?" She asked her son as she perched herself on the arm of the couch.

"He is." Emily giggled.

"Hi Emily." Hailee greeted with a soft smile, walking over to the woman before leaning down to give her a hug.

"Hey." The 23 year old smiled back as she hugged the teenager. She glanced over the girl's shoulder at her sister who nodded. Emily knew what she meant, she had let Hailee know what had happened.

* * *

Later on Beca was feeding Xander his dinner at his high chair while their own dinner was cooking and Emily was helping Hailee with her math homework.

"Still can't get my head around that you're a legit mom." Emily laughed at her sister. "I know you're good with Hailee but I didn't know you'd end up being able to handle a baby." She carried on, motioning to the girl next to her who was successfully completing a question she had just explained to her how to do.

Beca just turned her head with a smile. She didn't know what to say because she used to think the same as what her sister did. "Trust me I'm still learning." She eventually scoffed.

"Em, did I do it right?" Hailee tapped the woman on her arm, pushing her paper towards her.

Emily looked over the answer, a small smile appearing on her lips. "Up top, kid." She held her hand up for a high five making the girl smiling, accepting the gesture.

* * *

"I need to go to bed, I can barely keep my eyes open." Beca said in a tired voice.

It had just past 11pm, Beca and Emily had been watching a movie downstairs together but the older woman's bed was crying out for her.

"That's cool." Emily chuckled as she pulled the blanket over her a little more when her sister stood up.

"Night, kid." Beca yawned as she grabbed her phone and left the room.

"Night!" Emily called after her.

When the 26 year old got upstairs, she quickly checked to see if Xander was still sleeping before popping her head into Hailee's room.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Beca's face fell when she noticed that the girl was lying on her bed with tears in her eyes.

The teenager just shook her head.

The woman walked over to the girl's bed and sat on the edge, placing her hand on her stepdaughter's leg. "What's wrong?" She asked softly.

"Nothing. I just want mom." Hailee's voice cracked a little as she tried to hold back the tears.

"Honey I'd call her but it's too late, she'll be sleeping." Beca said sympathetically as she checked the time on her phone.

The 13 year old just took a deep breath.

"Can you tell me what happened?" The 26 year old knew something was up, she didn't think the girl was just crying because she was missing her mother.

Hailee took a second as a silence casted over them. "There's this kid at school...his name's Nate."

Beca furrowed her brow because at first she thought she was having "boy trouble" but then Danny seemed like the only boy she had a little thing for. Yes, of course her and Chloe had noticed.

"He makes fun of me all the time." The girl said quietly, holding back the tears.

The woman's blood boiled at those words but she tried to compose herself and not flip out in front of her stepdaughter.

"He says nasty things about you and mom because you're lesbians. He also makes fun of dad finding it funny how he managed to have a baby with mom without realising she was into girls." Hailee turned her head into her pillow and began to sob, making Beca's heart break for her.

"Aw, sweetheart." Beca whispered as she lay down beside the girl, softly stroking her back. "You know, people used to make fun of me when I was in school for being gay." She began softly. "But I probably dealt with it the wrong way...I didn't go to any teacher about it, I just took it until it got too much and I'd get into fights." She explained. "I don't want that to happen to you, kid. I don't want you going fighting."

Hailee lifted her head up a little to look at the woman. "What can I do then?" She asked helplessly.

"When mom gets back, we'll arrange something with your principal and get to the bottom of this because that little fucker is out of line." Beca said, deep down she wanted to go on a rampage for someone hurting her little girl but she knew what Chloe would say if she was here.

Hailee nodded.

"Try not to think about it too much, alright? We'll sort it out. Just chill out this weekend." The 26 year old rubbed her stepdaughter's back soothingly as she sat up. Herself, Chloe and Ryan were gonna fix this ASAP.

The teenager sat up and threw her arms around Beca.

"You gonna be alright?" The woman asked as she kissed the girl on the cheek as she pulled away.

"Yeah." Hailee nodded, wiping her eyes.

"Alright, just come through if you need me." Beca said as she stood up with a stretch.

"Thanks Beca." The girl said softly with a small smile.

"I got you, kid." The woman winked as she fist bumped her stepdaughter. "Goodnight." She smiled over her shoulder just as she reached the door.

"Night." Hailee returned.

Beca yawned as she walked down the hall to her own bedroom, sighing contently as she entered the room. She pulled her shirt over her head and unclipped her bra, letting them drop to the floor before grabbing Chloe's hoodie that the redhead had on this morning before pulling it on. Wearing something that smelled like her wife automatically comforted the brunette when Chloe was away from home. After pulling off her jeans, Beca climbed into bed, lying on Chloe's side which was another thing she did to comfort herself.

The 26 year old didn't admit how much Chloe being away from home tore her up. When it was the other way around, Beca was always working so she didn't think about it a lot but when she's the one home with nothing to do, it got to her head. She needed her wife.

The woman quickly took her contacts out before settling down into bed, sinking into her wife's pillow. Just as she was about to close her eyes though, her phone started ringing. She grabbed her phone and put her glasses on to read the caller ID. It was Chloe.

"Babe, are you okay?" Beca quickly answered, concerned as to why the woman was calling her at this time of night.

"Yeah." Chloe said quietly.

"Isn't it like 2am for you? Why are you awake?" The brunette asked softly.

"I can't sleep." The redhead whined before wincing in pain.

"What's wrong?" Beca furrowed her brow.

"My leg, babe. It's really sore." The brunette could hear it in her wife's voice.

"What happened to your leg?" The younger woman asked in confusion.

"Remember when I got that titanium rod put in my right leg because of that car accident years ago?" Chloe asked and Beca hummed. "Well it's hurting like a bitch."

"Is that normal? How can that happen when you've had that thing in for like 8 years?" The 26 year old was confused and concerned.

"I don't know baby, maybe I need it taken out." The redhead said.

"Do you need me to fly out? I can catch a flight tomorrow." Beca offered.

"No sweetheart I'll be fine, I just needed to hear your voice." Chloe admitted, feeling slightly at ease listening to her wife's soothing voice. "I'll call the doctor tomorrow and see what she says."

"You definitely should."

"Can you talk to me till I fall asleep?" The older woman asked quietly.

"Yeah." Beca chuckled tiredly. She was exhausted but she was needed.

"Thanks, love. You're such a babe." Chloe giggled back.

And they did just that. Their voices got slower and their replies got shorter until they both fell asleep.

Beca had a long day that day. Having to help out all her girls was a tough shift but she wouldn't have it any other way. Why? Because exactly that, they're her girls.

* * *

 **Beca being the rock for her girls, how sweet!**

 **What did you guys think? Let me know! :)**


	7. Aubrey and Ryan's Big News

**Hey guys!**

 **I have to apologise of this is a little short or feels more like a filler to some people but I needed to have it as a set up for the next chapter.**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you thought, I didn't get many last time and I just need reassurance that you guys aren't interested anymore:/**

* * *

 **My Wife and Kids - Chapter 7: Aubrey and Ryan's Big News**

"Morning, beautiful." Beca said into her phone as she walked down the stairs, turning it on to speaker phone.

"Hey, babe." Chloe greeted.

"How's your leg?" The brunette asked as she walked into the kitchen finding Emily, Hailee and Xander. Beca smiled at her sister who was giving the baby his breakfast. She could definitely get used to having Emily around!

"Still aching." The redhead grimaced.

"Hi mom!" Hailee said.

"Hey, Chloe." Emily added.

"Morning, girls." The older woman returned down the line.

"Well do you know how we're supposed to be on Ellen this week, do you want me to cancel?" Beca asked seriously as she poured herself a coffee with her free hand.

"No, no, I'll be fine. I called the doctor earlier and she said I should go see her when I get home." Chloe explained.

"I wish you were home so I could look after you." Beca chuckled as she leaned against the counter, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I'll be home tomorrow babe, you can look after me then." The redhead giggled down the line.

"Hey Beca, I just got a text from Stacie, she wants us to meet her at 12 today." Emily read off her phone.

"What for?" Beca asked in confusion, furrowing her brow at her younger sister.

"Her fitting for her wedding dress. Oh my god you are genuinely the shittiest maid of honour ever." Chloe spluttered a laugh down the line at her wife once again forgetting something to do with Stacie and Jesse's wedding.

"Oh shit, yeah." The 26 year old gasped in realisation.

"Oh am I going?" Hailee asked in excitement.

"Of course, you're our junior bridesmaid." Emily smiled at the teenager.

"What does a junior bridesmaid even do?" The girl asked curiously.

"Everything we do except you're not allowed to the bachelorette party." Beca laughed with a smirk.

"Which is also your job to organise, Beca." Chloe reminded.

"Being the maid of honour is hard." Beca jokingly whined with a pout.

"I was yours, how do you think I felt?" Emily quipped, smirking at her sister.

The older woman just silently flashed her middle finger to the 23 year old as she continued to talk to her wife.

* * *

All of Stacie's bridesmaids (except Chloe) were at her fitting, anxiously waiting on her coming out in her dress. Which meant Beca, Emily, Aubrey and Hailee were all there. Little Ava was here today too and was currently sitting on Beca's lap.

"Are you ladies ready to see?" The blonde lady who had been helping Stacie into her dress came out with a smile on her face.

"Yeah." The bridesmaids said eagerly.

"Alright Stacie, come on out."

Stacie emerged in her breathtaking white gown which hugged her gorgeous figure perfectly.

"Wow, you look amazing Stacie." Emily said in awe.

"Woah." Beca said with a big smile. "Ava, look at mommy." She said to the 1 and a half year old on her lap, pointing at the said woman.

"Mommy pwetty!" The little brunette giggled, managing to wriggle off of Beca's lap before walking over to her mother.

"Aw thank you, baby." Stacie cooed as she lifted her daughter up and sat her on her hip, almost giving the poor saleswoman a heart attack that a 1 and a half year old was near the dress. "You're going to be wearing a pretty dress too." She said to the toddler.

Ava giggled when Stacie tickled her before she finally let her down.

"Go and sit with aunt Beca just now okay? Mommy won't be long with this." The tall brunette reassured and her daughter did as she was told and walked back over to Beca who lifted her up onto her lap.

"Hey are you okay?" Beca asked Aubrey quietly as the blonde wiped her pale forehead while Stacie spoke to the saleswoman.

"I've just been feeling a little sick since this morning." The blonde shrugged it off.

"Do you want me to step outside with you for a sec?" The brunette furrowed her brow at the obvious discomfort of the other woman.

Aubrey simply nodded.

"Hey, we're just gonna step outside for some fresh air." Beca announced, sitting Ava on Emily's lap instead before so got up and followed Aubrey out front. "You alright?" She asked in concern.

The blonde nodded as she took a few deep breaths, trying to fight the waves of nausea.

"Maybe you're coming down with something." Beca shrugged.

Aubrey physically cringed.

"What?" The younger woman asked in confusion.

"I need to tell you something." The blonde sighed heavily, closing her eyes for a second. "But you have to swear to me that you won't tell Chloe just yet." She pleaded.

"What's going on-wait!" Realisation hit Beca like a tonne of bricks as she hit Aubrey's arm with the back of her hand. "Are you pregnant?!" She whisper yelled as her eyes widened.

The blonde quickly hushed her as she held onto her arm. "No one else knows so please don't say anything." She whispered warningly.

"Woah." Was all Beca could say because she had never heard about Aubrey and Ryan ever talking about having kids together, she always shot the idea down. "I mean congratulations!" She quickly corrected herself, smiling at the woman.

Aubrey's expression finally softened as she looked down at her, still flat, abdomen before smiling at Beca. "Thanks." She nodded, her voice barely above a whisper.

"How far along are you?" The brunette wondered curiously.

"About 7 weeks. I wasn't planning on saying anything this early but with the wedding coming up and by the time it comes round I'll be bigger, bridesmaid dress fittings are going to be a nightmare for me, it's just stressing me out. I just needed to start letting you guys know." Aubrey groaned.

"You gotta tell Chloe. I get why it seems daunting to tell her but you've got nothing to worry about, she'll be over the moon for you and Ryan, trust me." Beca reassured.

"I know, I know. It's all in my head but it's just the initial thought of it." Aubrey pressed her fingers against her temple as she closed her eyes.

Beca thought for a second before an idea popped into her head. "Here's an idea, why don't you come over to Cindy's with me to pick up Xander? I know that you know she's the best at giving advice so maybe she can give you some reassurance about telling Chloe." She suggested hopefully.

"You're right." The older woman nodded. Cindy has always been like a second mother to Aubrey, especially when she was growing up. The 31 year old has very, shall we say, conservative parents so for example whenever herself, Chloe and Ryan were out partying as teenagers, she'd go back to Cindy's to avoid getting a yelling at from her parents. The older woman was more laid back and understanding.

* * *

"Hello, you two." Cindy smiled as she ushered Beca and Aubrey inside her house.

"Hi." The two younger women greeted in unison as they stepped inside.

"How's my boy?" Beca smiled as she followed her mother in law into the living room.

"Sleeping." Cindy chuckled, motioning over to Xander who was sound asleep in his bouncer chair.

"Aww." Aubrey cooed as her and Beca took a seat on the couch.

"Can I get you girls something to drink?" The older woman asked.

"I'm good, thanks." The brunette smiled, holding up her coffee she had bought on the drive over.

"Aubrey?"

"Just water, please." The 31 year old said and Cindy left the room to go to the kitchen.

The older woman swiftly returned with a bottle of water, handing it over to Aubrey before taking a seat on the chair. "You heard from Chloe, Beca?" She asked her daughter in law.

Beca nodded as she took a sip of her coffee. "But she called me up last night saying that she was getting pain in her leg so she thinks it might be that metal rod she got put in after the car accident." She explained.

"Oh no." Cindy frowned. "They'll probably have to take it out." She added.

"Yeah she thinks that too." The brunette nodded.

"I'll need to give her a call later on and see how she's doing." The older woman said as she picked up her cup of tea off of the coffee table. "And how's your other half, Aubrey?" She added with a chuckle.

Beca turned to the blonde with a smirk.

"Uh…" Aubrey trailed off as she glanced at Beca. Her mind and heart were racing before it just slipped out. "He's gonna be a dad again." She internally cursed herself for her word vomit.

It took a second for it to click in Cindy's head before a huge grin spread across her face. "Are you pregnant?" She asked softly.

Aubrey nodded as a sheepish smile played at her lips.

"Oh my God, congratulations sweetheart that's amazing! I didn't even know you two were trying." Cindy said in excitement, her eyes lighting up.

"Uh, we weren't." The 31 year old chuckled awkwardly. "We always use protection but it just didn't work that time I guess." She shrugged with another laugh, easing into the conversation more, feeling a little more comfortable.

"Ryan is pretty good at beating the odds, we all know that." The older woman teased knowingly.

"The dude has managed to have a baby with me, you and Chloe." Beca laughed, motioning to Aubrey who giggled with a shake of the head.

"Have you told him yet, Aubrey?" Cindy asked.

"Oh yeah, I told him as soon as I found out." The younger woman nodded. "He's so excited." She smiled down at her hands in her lap, thinking about her boyfriend.

"Aww bless him." Cindy cooed, placing her hand on her heart.

"I just have to tell Chloe." Aubrey sighed.

"Cindy, tell her Chloe's not gonna be weird about it." Beca turned to her mother in law.

"Aubrey, sweetheart listen...time and time again Chloe always tells me how happy she is that you and Ryan got together, I know she kind of freaked out at first but I think it was just a shock to her. You're her best friend, honey, she loves you and wants the best for you and she knows Ryan can give you that. Finding out that you're going to be a mom will make her so happy, trust me." Cindy smiled reassuringly. "Go home, sit down with Ryan, get Chloe on speakerphone and tell her. You'll make her day, take my word for it."

Aubrey nodded, trying not to get emotional at Cindy's words. That woman always knew what to say.

* * *

"Is it easing up a little?" Ryan asked softly as he held the hot washcloth against his girlfriend's head. Aubrey was lying on the couch, suffering from a migraine while her boyfriend was sat on the floor next to her trying to help ease her pain.

"Mhm." The blonde only hummed.

"Babe, the doctor said you should take something for your headaches before they get onto migraine level, remember? She said it's better for the baby if you're not suffering." He gently reminded as he stroked her cheek, his other hand toying with her fingers.

"I know." The woman whined a little. "Can you call Chloe?" She asked, opening her eyes.

"Don't you want to wait till you're feeling better?" Ryan asked.

"I just want to tell her." Aubrey said as she sat up a little, running her hand along her boyfriend's muscular, tattooed arm.

"Alright." The man nodded as he stood up, moving onto the couch where he lifted Aubrey's legs and let them rest on his lap. He pulled out his phone and called Chloe, putting it on speaker as it dialled.

"Hello?" Chloe quickly answered.

"Chloe, hey. You free to talk?" He asked, glancing at his girlfriend who was nervously chewing on her bottom lip. He reassuringly rubbed her leg with his free hand.

"Uh it'll have to be quick I've only got about 5 minutes." The redhead said apologetically.

"It won't take long, don't worry. Aubrey and I just have something to tell you."

"Hey, Chloe." Aubrey announced her presence.

"Hey." Chloe returned.

"Alright, it's pretty big news, Chlo." Ryan bit back a smile as he spoke.

"Yeah?" The woman on the phone asked.

"Aubrey's pregnant." Ryan said with ease, taking Aubrey by surprise as she held her breath, awaiting her best friend's response.

"What?!" Chloe gasped. "Oh my god, you guys!" She squealed down the line. "Congratulations!"

A huge wave of relief washed over Aubrey as her smile grew wide.

"Thanks." Ryan chuckled at his ex's excitement.

"Chloe I'm not far along so we're not telling everyone just yet, only you, your mom and Beca know. We told them earlier today." Aubrey explained.

"Oh I totally get it. I'm so happy for you guys though! Xander is gonna have a little buddy awww." Chloe couldn't contain her joy, it was adorable.

"Thanks, Chloe." The blonde smiled, relieved at Chloe's reaction.

"Right, I really gotta go but I'll call you later, Aubrey. I love you guys, you honestly just made my day." The redhead said sincerely.

"Awww." Both Aubrey and Ryan looked at each other as they cooed.

"We love you too, Chlo." The blonde giggled. "I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye guys."

"Bye." The couple bid their farewells before Ryan hung up.

"Told you she'd take it well." Ryan smiled, giving his girlfriend's leg a gentle squeeze. "C'mere." He motioned with his hand and she sat forward as Ryan leaned in, kissing her softly on the lips.

"I love you." Aubrey whispered against his lips.

"I love you too, babe." He grinned, giving her one last peck on the lips.

* * *

Late that night Beca was in bed, scrolling through Twitter on her phone with the TV on in the background.

"Oh shit!" She cursed as her heart nearly jumped out of her chest at the sudden loud crack of thunder outside.

It was only the matter of minutes before there was a knock at her door. She knew who it was straight away, Hailee hated thunderstorms.

"Come in, sweetheart." Beca said and the teenager opened the door and entered the room, wrapped in a blanket. "C'mere kid." She patted her side of the bed (since she slept in her wife's side when the woman wasn't home) and Hailee climbed in beside her stepmother, immediately cuddling up to her.

A flash of lightning caught their eyes and Hailee buried her face into Beca's arm before she winced at the sound of the thunder.

"It's alright." The 26 year old soothed as she gently stroked her stepdaughter's hair.

"Can you call mom?" Hailee asked in a timid voice.

"Baby, it's really late for her." Beca said sympathetically.

"I need to talk to her." The 13 year old's voice was on the verge of tears. When it came to Hailee and thunderstorms, she just needed her mom to talk to her and calm her down because they really freaked her out.

Beca picked up her phone again and called her wife, holding the device up to her ear as it dialled.

Chloe answered surprisingly fast. "Is everything okay?" Obviously concerned at the time.

"Sorry if I woke you up babe but there's thunder and Hailee needs to talk to you " The woman explained distractedly as Xander started crying through the baby monitor. "I'm gonna pass you over, I need to go see Xander."

"No problem, baby."

Beca quickly passed the phone to Hailee before she made her way to her son's bedroom. "It's alright, baby, mommy's here." She reassured the baby as she lifted him out of his crib and held him close to her.

Even after checking his diaper and trying to soothe him for a couple of minutes, Xander still didn't calm down.

"Shhhh." She hushed gently as she walked back down the hall to her own bedroom where Hailee was quietly talking to Chloe. She began softly singing to him as she rocked him back and forward.

Xander calmed down at the sound of his mother's voice and Beca smiled in pride at how fast she managed to soothe him. She sat back down on the bed, allowing her son to lie on her chest until he drifted back to sleep.

The first weekend looking after both the kids by herself went a lot smoother than what she expected, she was definitely proud of herself.

* * *

 **As you can see this was mostly about Aubrey breaking the news to those closest to her. It also gave us more of a little look at her and Beca's friendship.**

 **I know this wasn't all that eventful but in the next chapter we'll have Chloe coming home, her and Beca meeting with the principal of Hailee's school and the couple's appearance on Ellen which should be good. Any ideas or suggestions, let me know! Thanks guys:)**


	8. Ellen

**Hey guys!**

 **This chapter is kinda just filled with cuteness and such so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **My Wife and Kids - Chapter 8: Ellen**

As soon as Beca caught sight of her wife walking towards her at the airport, her face lit up with a smile. She tried to ignore the paparazzi around them as Chloe finally reached her.

"Hey." The brunette get the redhead a quick kiss on the cheek before taking her suitcase off of her.

"Hi." Chloe replied tiredly, slipping her hand into her wife's as they made their way out of the airport as quick as possible, wanting nothing more than to get away from the camera flashes and annoying questions.

When the couple finally got into the car and Beca started driving, Chloe relaxed.

"I've missed you." She sighed contently with a small smile, covering her wife's hand on the gear stick.

"Right back at you, babe." Beca turned her head for a second to wink at her wife.

"Am I gonna walk into a messy house?" The redhead asked teasingly.

"What? Do you not trust me to hold down the fort while you're gone?" The younger woman asked in mock offence.

"Yeah but I just don't trust you to keep it tidy." Chloe laughed, giving her wife a playful slap on the thigh.

Beca only laughed and rolled her eyes. "How are you feeling anyway?" She asked, reaching over to gently rub the women's thigh.

"I'm exhausted, I've barely slept at all." The redhead said quietly, relaxing into the seat as she closed her eyes for second. "My leg is fine just now though, it comes and goes."

"You should go for a nap when we get home." Beca suggested, glancing at her wife with a frown.

"Mm." Chloe just hummed.

* * *

"Look who I picked up from the street corner." Beca joked as she walked into the living room, Chloe following her in.

"Shut the fuck up." Chloe laughed, giving her wife a shove who ended up tripping on one of Xander's toys but luckily managed to stay on her feet. "Whoops."

"Fuck sake." Beca turned her head to the older woman with a chuckle.

"You deserved that." Emily piped up, who was sitting on the couch, gently bouncing Xander on her lap as the little boy giggled at his aunt.

"Where's Hailee?" Beca asked, ignoring her sister's dig.

"Upstairs." The 23 year old replied. "Xander, look who's home." She said in an excited voice as Chloe sat down beside her.

"Hailee! Mom's home!" Beca yelled from the foot of the stairs.

"Hi baby, mommy missed you." Chloe lifted Xander from Emily and began peppering him in kisses.

"Babe, I'm gonna take your stuff upstairs!" Beca called.

The baby cuddled into his mother as the woman relaxed into the couch.

"Awwww." The redhead cooed. "Aubrey's gonna give you a little friend, buddy." She giggled, gently running his back.

"Wait, what?" Emily asked in surprise, a growing smile playing at her lips.

"Shit." Chloe cursed. "God I'm so sleep deprived that I'm throwing my wife around the room and letting things slip." She couldn't help but chuckled at herself with a shake of the head. "But yeah, Aubrey's pregnant. I'm totally not supposed to go around telling everyone so keep it to yourself." She added in a hushed voice as she heard her daughter thundering down the stairs.

"Got it." Emily winked with a nod.

"Hi mom!" Hailee greeted with a bright smile, walking around the couch to wrap her arms around her mother from behind, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hi sweetheart." The redhead said, turning her head a little so she could see the girl.

"How was New York?" The teenager asked as she pulled her arms away, placing her hands on the back of the couch.

"It was good but do you know what would make it even better?" Chloe threw her head back so she was looking up at her daughter with a sweet smile.

"What?" Hailee raised her brow, knowing exactly what was coming.

"If you'd make your old mom a cup of tea." The redhead said sweetly, grinning up at her daughter.

The 13 year old playfully rolled her eyes before going through to the kitchen to do just as her mother asked.

"Thanks honey!" The 32 year old called after her daughter with a chuckle. "I'm gonna go get changed, can you watch him for a minute?" She asked the woman beside her.

"Of course." Emily laughed as she took Xander from Chloe, sitting him on her lap.

Chloe made her way upstairs to her and Beca's bedroom but there was no sign of the brunette.

"Babe where are you?" The redhead called in confusion as she pulled off her boots.

"Peeing." Beca said from the bathroom and Chloe glanced over, quietly laughing to herself at the door that was half open.

"I asked where you are not what you're doing." The older woman teased as she shrugged her jacket off and went into the walk in closet to hang it up.

There was no response from the younger woman, instead the toilet was flushed. "Chlo, we need to do something tomorrow." She asked over the running water as she washed her hands.

"Yeah?" The redhead asked distractedly as she started unpacking her suitcase.

Beca came out from the bathroom, returning to her normal volume of voice. "We need to call Hailee's school and arrange a meeting with the principal."

"What? Why?" Chloe furrowed her brow at her wife as she stilled her hands for a second.

"There's this kid bothering her. I told her I'd talk to you and we'll go into the school sometime this week."

"What's been said to her?" The redhead asked calmly but Beca could tell she was pissed.

"There's this little fucker who's being a homophobic asshole and saying things about us to her. He's also said shit about Ryan so I say we all go down, me, you, Ryan and Aubrey." Beca explained as she stepped behind her wife and gently began massaging her shoulders.

Chloe sighed heavily.

"But we'll deal with it tomorrow, you just need to relax tonight." The brunette leaned forward and spoke softly into the woman's ear.

"Mm I need to get changed."

"Give me a kiss first." The younger woman smirked against her wife's neck.

"So needy." Chloe teased as she turned around and held the brunette by the waist.

"I've missed you." Beca said in defence, resting her forehead against the redhead's.

The 32 year old moved her hands up to the younger woman's cheeks before roughly kissing her, taking the brunette by surprise.

The 26 year old hummed in approval when her wife slipped her tongue into her mouth.

Chloe was in a teasing mood though as she pulled away, taking Beca's bottom lip between her teeth, tugging gently on it. "That should stick in your mind until tonight." The redhead winked before slipping past her wife, giving her a cheeky slap on the ass on the passing as she walked into the closet to get changed.

"Woah." Beca whispered as she ran her thumb across her smirking lips.

* * *

"Dude, I even got her this." Benji reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box, opening it up to show Jesse what was supposed to be Emily's engagement ring.

They were hanging out at Jesse and Stacie's house with Ava while Stacie was out.

"It's beautiful, man. I'm so sorry." Jesse said sympathetically as he took the box to take a closer look.

"I bought it and then started to ask her about what she thought about us maybe getting married. She shot down the idea every single time." Benji shook his head and he ran his hand through his hair as he settled back into the couch.

Jesse reached over and gave his best friend a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

"I just want what everyone else around me has. Beca and Chloe are married and now have Xander, you and Stacie have Ava and are getting married in a couple months. I want to get married, I want to have kids. Emily just doesn't want the same things as me so we couldn't do it anymore." He shrugged helplessly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "The thing that makes this so hard is that I love her more than anything in the world." His voice cracked with tears and Jesse moved closer, resting his arm on the back of the couch.

Jesse's heart broke for Benji. He knew how much the other man loved and adored Emily, all of this was just a complete shock to him.

"I genuinely believe this isn't the end for you guys, dude." Jesse said softly. "She loves you as much as you love her. You guys will figure something out."

Benji didn't say anything as his eyes welled with tears before he felt a pair of little hands grab onto his leg. He opened his eyes and there was little Ava standing in front of him with a pout.

"Uncle Ben no cry." She said sadly, holding her arms up to him.

"Aww sweetheart." He couldn't help but smile through his tears at the sweet little 17 month old as he lifted her up to sit on his lap.

Ava placed a hand on each of the man's cheeks before giving him a sloppy kiss on the lips, making Benji chuckle.

"Thanks, princess."

She then snuggled into Benji, melting his heart.

"Aww you giving uncle Benji cuddles, baby?" Jesse asked sweetly, tucking his daughter's hair behind her ear.

"She looks so much like Stacie, dude." Benji smiled.

"In other words: gorgeous." Jesse grinned.

Speak of the devil, both men turned their heads as they heard the front door unlock. "I'm home!" Stacie called, her voice making her daughter's ears prick up. "Hey, everyone." She greeted as she walked into the living room.

Ava wriggled her way out of Benji's lap and toddled up to her mother.

"Hi baby." The woman smiled as she picked the little girl up and sat her on her hip. "Where you a good girl for daddy?" She asked.

The tiny brunette nodded as she rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

"You not talking huh?" Stacie chuckled, striking Ava's hair. "What time's it, babe?" She glanced at her fiancé who checked his watch.

"Just past 1."

"Alright, I'm gonna put her down for a nap, she's nearly falling asleep in my arms here." The woman said as she looked at her tired daughter, giving her a kiss on the top of the head.

"I should probably get going." Benji announced with a sigh as he stood up.

"You sure? You can stay as long as you need, man." Jesse said seriously.

"Yeah." Stacie agreed softly.

"I'm alright but thanks guys." He smiled genuinely at the couple as he pulled out his car keys.

Stacie and Jesse both followed him to the front door.

"Ava, you gonna say bye to uncle Benji?" The woman asked her daughter but there was no response. "Nope, she's out." She laughed softly.

"Love you lil princess." Benji chuckled, running his hand gently over the sleeping girl's back. "Alright I'll talk to you guys later."

"See you later dude." Jesse said as Benji walked outside.

"Call us if you need anything." Stacie added.

Benji gave them both a thumbs up and a wave as he climbed into his car.

"Okay I'm gonna put her down, when I come back downstairs, I'm gonna pay you back for the way you woke me up this morning." Stacie whispered suggestively to her fiancé with a wink before making her way upstairs, leaving Jesse standing there, watching her with a stupid grin on his face.

* * *

The next day was when Beca and Chloe were going on to tape their episode of Ellen. Chloe had called Hailee's school and arranged a meeting for tomorrow, she also called the doctor and made an appointment for Wednesday. Let's just say it's gonna be a busy week.

"My first guests today are good friends of mine, one of them is a New York Times best selling author and the other is one of the most talented young artists out there right now. They're now married and continue to be one of the cutest celebrity couples, please welcome Beca and Chloe Mitchell!" Ellen introduced the couple to the audience and Beca and Chloe walked out hand in hand, giving everyone a small wave.

They gave Ellen a quick hug before taking a seat on the sofa.

"Hi you two."

"Hey." Beca and Chloe greeted in unison with smiles.

"It's great to have you both here, I've had you on the show separately but never together." Ellen began. "You girls have been together for years now but only recently got married, is that right?"

"Yeah, come August, it'll be 2 years." Beca nodded, glancing at her wife as she interlocked her fingers with the other woman's, resting their hands in her lap.

"And the main reason I haven't had you guys on the show for so long is because you've welcomed an addition to the family." Ellen smiled.

"Our baby boy." Chloe said in awe, thinking about their son. "Aw my babies." she said, pointing at the screen that showed a picture of Hailee holding Xander.

The audience all 'awed' in unison.

"So that's your kids Hailee and Xander."

"Yeah, Hailee's 13 now and the little dude is 7 months." Beca explained, unable to stop smiling at the photo.

"Now Beca, Hailee is your step-daughter. So this is your first time having to be there from the very start and having to deal with a newborn, right?" Ellen chuckled.

"Yeah, I had no idea what I was doing, no joke." Beca admitted with a scoff, making the audience laugh. "I had never changed a diaper in my life before Xander came along, but Chloe didn't let me use that as an excuse not to do it at all." She joked, playfully nudging her wife.

"I'm sure she wouldn't have." Ellen agreed in amusement. "From your point of view Chloe, having done it all before, how do you think Beca is handling motherhood?" She asked the redhead.

Beca turned to her wife.

"She's really just thrown herself right into it and it's been so great to watch. She doesn't realise it but she's got such a good maternal instinct, I've seen it so many times with Hailee before we were even thinking about having Xander." Chloe said genuinely as she watched her wife smile down at their hands. "You can be a little over dramatic at times but that's just you with everything." She giggled at the woman whose head shot back up.

"Hey!" Beca protested and Ellen just watched on, shaking her head with a laugh.

"You guys have quite a big family don't you?" The blonde asked, slightly changing the topic.

"Yeah." Both Chloe and Beca nodded.

"And you're both very active on social media and it seems like you have such a great family dynamic." The older woman continued as a series of pictures from Chloe and Beca's Instagram pictures of them with their friends and family we're shown on the screen. "One of my favourite things is that, Chloe you've said this yourself before, your daughter Hailee has basically got two sets of parents who are very close. You once captioned a photo of the 4 you calling yourselves the 'co-parenting quartet' right?" Ellen chuckled in amusement.

"Oh yeah." Chloe laughed. "I'm beyond grateful to have had them by my side throughout this journey especially because I was so young when I had Hailee. Aubrey's her godmother and has been my closest friend for as long as I can remember, a lot of girls who get pregnant at 18 lose their friends but Aubrey didn't go anywhere. Then there's Ryan, he was obviously my actual partner way back when but we still keep this sort of partnership in parenthood to this day, he's one of my best friends and I couldn't have asked for a better dad for Hailee." The redhead continued as Ellen, Beca and the audience all listened intently.

"Him being such a good father to Hailee is something that really means a lot to you isn't it?" Ellen asked gently.

"Yeah." Chloe nodded. "My dad was not a nice man at all." She admitted.

Beca didn't really expect this but she knew it was a hard topic for her wife so she put an arm around her and gently rubbed her shoulder.

"He totally confused my vision of how men should treat their children. He left around the time I came out as a lesbian and told him I was pregnant, that just goes to show what kind of a man he was. So when I fell pregnant, I didn't expect Ryan to stick around, especially since we weren't even a couple anymore at this point but he did. He was there through everything and he managed to restore my faith that a man can be the father a kid deserves." The redhead could feel herself begin to well up, especially when the audience started clapping after listening to her story.

"He really is a great guy." Beca added as she soothingly rubbed her wife's back. Her and Ryan have had their ups and downs which is natural between the ex and the current partner but she knew how much he's done for Chloe and is forever grateful for that.

"I may not have had a real father figure in my life but there's one guy I want to give a shout out to." Chloe turned to Beca with a smile. "Beca's dad may be just my father in law but he honestly treats me like his own daughter and I'm so thankful." She said sincerely. "Even though he didn't like me at first." She added with a chuckle, lightening the mood.

"Oh really? Why didn't he like you?" Ellen wondered curiously with a grin.

"It was more of a case of he didn't like the idea of us dating. You were apparently too old for me." Beca laughed, nudging her.

"You make me feel too old for you sometimes." Chloe joked.

"Have you guys got any upcoming projects?" Ellen asked, changing the topic.

"Nothing really big at the moment, our lives have been pretty crazy these past months with Xander coming along. I've just been working on new music whenever I can." Beca explained.

"And I've just been doing some writing here and there but yeah it's been hectic this past 7 months." Chloe added with a chuckle.

"Well thank you girls so much for coming out today, it was great to see you both again. Beca and Chloe Mitchell everybody!" The audience applauded and cheered as Ellen brought the interview to an end.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Beca asked groggily as she could feel Chloe tossing and turning beside her in bed that night.

"Fuck." The redhead practically whined as she finally sat up, reaching over to turn her lamp on.

"Is it sore again?" The brunette asked in concern as she flipped over so she could see her wife.

Chloe nodded as she reached underneath the duvet.

The younger woman sat up and grabbed her glasses from her nightstand and put them on. "Could you not have gotten an appointment for tomorrow rather than Wednesday? This clearly needs to be seen to, babe."

"Wednesday's fine." Chloe almost snapped in frustration, not meaning it intentionally, she was just in pain.

"Let's see it." The brunette said as she crawled down the bed and Chloe brought her legs out from under the duvet. "Does this help?" She asked as she gently began to massage her wife's leg.

"A little." The 32 year old nodded.

"Alright just settle and try and go back to sleep." Beca said as she lay down on her side, continuing her massage.

She hated seeing her wife in any sort of pain so she lay beside her and tried her best to relieve Chloe's pain as long as it took until the redhead drifted back to sleep. Beca would do anything for her wife, even if it was just something little like staying awake to massage her leg just so the redhead could go back to sleep. The pain had come and gone suddenly every now and then since Chloe had been home and Beca was concerned which was why she desperately wanted her to see a doctor.

* * *

 **We've kind of just been taking it slow with the current storylines, I hope you don't mind, I guess it's a change from my usual drama filled shit lol**

 **Please let me know what you thought!**

 **And yes we'll finally have Beca, Chloe, Ryan and Aubrey speaking with the principal and that kid's parents in the next chapter.**


	9. Co-Parenting Quartet

**hey guys! I've been busy af but I wanted to get this chapter out for you all.**

 **It's another one that's just tying up loose ends that I had started over previous chapters but I'm planning on jumping to Stacie's bachelorette party after this which will be more exciting!**

* * *

 **My Wife and Kids - Chapter 9: Co-Parenting Quartet**

"Why didn't Hailee just punch the little fucker?" Ryan asked as he climbed out of the back of Beca's car.

Aubrey just rolled her eyes as she got out the opposite side.

"Ryan." Chloe said warningly.

"Because she's thankfully not as stupid as I was when I was her age." Beca said as she locked her car before they began their walk towards the school.

"Bet the kids you beat up didn't bother you anymore though." The man said, adding to his point.

"Come on Ry, you need to just chill out." Aubrey sighed, slipping her hand into her boyfriend's.

"You don't want her going fighting dude." Beca shook her head as she put her keys back in her pocket before looping her arm through Chloe's since the redhead had her hand in her jacket pocket.

The four of them made their way inside to the principal's office quickly being greeted by Principal Reid who ushered them into her office. You could argue that the woman seemed to young to be your typical principal but the kids adored her and that was the most important thing.

"I hate that you guys aren't here for a good reason." Principal Reid said apologetically as she walked behind her desk to take a seat. "I had a little chat with Hailee this morning and she told me everything that was going on. I've also spoke with Nathan's dad who should be here soon." She added, glancing down at her watch.

"You'd think shit-I'm sorry-" Beca quickly cut herself off, raising her hand to her mouth which made Chloe shake her head trying to stifle a laugh. Typical Beca.

"Don't worry, go on." Principal Reid encouraged with a chuckle.

"I was just gonna say you'd think homophobia shouldn't even be a problem in schools these days huh?" The woman finally said in disappointment.

"Yeah it definitely shouldn't and it's awful that I still have to deal with any sort of discrimination at this school."

"What will happen to the kid?" Ryan asked.

"He'll most likely be suspended for a few days." Principal Reid nodded before picking up the phone on her desk. "I'll call the kids up from their classes just now." She said, holding the phone against her ear as it dialled. "Hi, it's Principal Reid here, would you be able to send Hailee Hughes down to my office please? Great thank you."

Ryan's phone started ringing and he started patting his pockets before her found it in his back pocket. "Sorry I just need to take this." He apologised, excusing himself as he slipped out the office and answered the call. "What's up little dude?"

"Come on man I'm not like 10 anymore." James groaned down the line.

Ryan laughed as he leaned against the wall. "You'll always be the little bro, J."

"Anyway...I've just landed. Is Chloe at her house?"

"We're all at Hailee's school just now sorting something out. We're going back to your mom's afterwards if you want to meet us there?" The older man suggested, lifting his head up to see who he presumed to be Nathan's father walking down the hallway.

"That's perfect man, I'll see you there."

"No problem little dude, catch you later." Ryan chuckled again before hanging up.

"Your Hailee's dad right?" The short man who must've been at least 10 years older than Ryan looked up at him, holding his hand out.

Ryan slipped his phone into his pocket. "Yeah." He didn't show any emotion as he gave the man a probably way too firm handshake. "After you." He finally let go and motioned to the door.

Nathan's father flexed his hand as he walked into the office, furrowing his brow when he saw not just one but 3 women sitting there. Obviously he wasn't expecting the iconic coparenting quartet.

"Mr Thompson, I'm glad you could join us." Principal Reid stood up to shake the man's hand.

"Is this a joke?" He chuckled as he took a seat, motioning over to Chloe, Beca, Aubrey and Ryan.

"I'm sorry?" Chloe was the one to speak up with a scoff.

"Do we really need all 4 of you here? I mean it should really only be her actual parents here right?" Mr Thompson turned to Principal Reid for back up but she wasn't having it.

"When your son has been saying shit to my stepdaughter about all of us, I think we all have a right to be here." Beca fired back before glancing down at Chloe's calming hand on her thigh.

"We're here to talk about the situation not about who's here." Principal Reid quickly stepped in but she was cut off by her door opening, Hailee and Nathan stepping inside. "Take a seat guys." She instructed and the teenagers did as they were told. "Okay so everyone knows about the situation and how behaviour like that will not be tolerated at this school. Of course there needs to be consequences for Nathan's actions which is why he'll be suspended." The woman explained and Nathan's face fell.

"I have a basketball game tomorrow!" The young boy exclaimed in panic.

"You won't be allowed to play." Principal Reid said firmly.

"Don't you think that's a tad extreme Miss?" Mr Thompson asked calmly.

While he tried to negotiate about the game, Ryan turned to his girlfriend as she rested her head on him. "You alright?" He whispered.

Aubrey slowly lifted her head, closing her eyes. "I feel sick." She said, her voice barely even a whisper.

Poor Aubrey seemed to get her morning sickness in the middle of the day which was highly inconvenient.

"Want me to get Chloe to take you to the toilet?" Ryan asked as he leaned in close to her ear, gently rubbing her thigh.

She quickly nodded.

The man turned to the redhead on his right and tapped her shoulder so she'd turn her head. "Can you take Aubrey to the toilet? I think she's gonna throw up." He explained quickly as he glanced back and noticed the colour had run out of his girlfriend's face.

Chloe quickly stood up and held her hand out to Aubrey who took it as she stood up. The redhead quietly excused them before going to the nearest girls toilets. "Hands down one of the shittiest parts of being pregnant." Chloe said sympathetically as she followed Aubrey into one of the cubicles, locking the door behind them.

"I need to stick my fingers down my throat." Aubrey said as she lifted the lid of the toilet once she got down on her knees.

"What? Noooo." Chloe whined. "Beca does it with a hangover, it gives me the fear." She cringed.

"Well I don't feel like I'm gonna-" And just on cue without even having to use her fingers, Aubrey threw up into the toilet.

Chloe was quick to get down beside her best friend and hold her hair back. "How much of a dick is that kid's dad?" The redhead said in annoyance as she rubbed the blonde's back.

"A huge dick." Aubrey said in a weak voice as she lifted her head, making Chloe chuckle.

"Ryan and Beca will probably end up killing him if we leave them too long." The redhead joked. "You good?" She asked.

"Mhm." The blonde hummed as Chloe helped her to her feet before she flushed the toilet. "This baby has something against me." She joked as she went to wash her hands.

"It's a good sign." Chloe reassured with a giggle as she pulled out a packet of gum from her pocket. "Here."

"Thanks." Aubrey took a piece of gum as they made their way back to the principal's office.

"Sorry about that." Chloe apologised on their behalf as they sat down.

"Don't worry about it, we're just wrapping up." Principal Reid explained. "Now Nathan you won't do this again will you?"

The boy shook his head, still looking pretty miserable about missing his game.

"I think you owe not only Hailee an apology but her family too." The woman continued.

"I'm sorry." Nathan said looking over at them.

The adults appreciated the fact he apologised but as for Hailee, she still kinda wanted Danny to give him a black eye.

"Okay thank you Nathan. I need you and your dad to stay behind so we can discuss your suspension further. Hailee you're free to go back to class." Principal Reid explained. "Thank you for your time today, I'm glad we got this cleared up." She smiled at Chloe, Ryan, Beca and Aubrey before they bid their farewells and exited the office.

"Well that was easier than I thought it'd be." Beca said in surprise. "That guy's a cunt though."

"Shh you're too loud oh my god." Chloe hissed, pretty sure they'd still be heard.

"Calm down." The brunette chuckled.

"Can I come home?" Hailee asked hopefully.

"Nice try, kid." Ryan laughed, placing his hand on his now pouting daughter's head.

"Get back to class, little miss." Chloe playfully rolled her eyes.

"See if I were your mom, I'd let you have the rest of the day off." Aubrey joked with a wink.

"Adopt me please." The teenager said as she dramatically reached out to the blonde.

"She's lying, I could've been dying from disease in high school and she'd still come round and drag me out of bed." Chloe corrected, giving her best friend a playful nudge.

Beca was too busy typing away on her phone to even acknowledge the conversation.

"Ugggggh." Hailee dramatically groaned as she reluctantly spun around to make her way back to class. "Bye!" She waved over her shoulder.

The 4 said goodbye before making their way back outside to the parking lot.

"Ow! Shit." Chloe stopped dead in her tracks as her leg seized in pain.

"You alright?" Ryan asked.

Beca was still looking at her phone that she walked right into the back of her wife. "Woah."

"What're you doing?" The redhead furrowed her brow as she turned around to look at the brunette.

"Why'd you stop?" Beca shot back.

"Don't start arguing, oh my god." Aubrey whined pleadingly, leaning against Chloe's car.

"My leg's hurting again." The redhead cringed as she walked it off a little.

"Well go to the doctor, how many times have I told you?" Beca said in frustration.

"I'm going tomorrow, you know that. What the fuck has pissed you off so much?" Chloe asked in annoyance as she reached down to rub her calf muscle.

"I'm not pissed, you just started snapping at me for not fucking reason."

"Guys come on." Ryan sighed.

"Give me the keys, I'll drive." Beca muttered.

Chloe just tossed the keys in her wife's direction and the other woman caught them.

With a huff, Beca climbed into the driver's seat.

Aubrey and Ryan just gave each other an awkward glance before they got in the back.

The redhead clipped her seatbelt in and had to bite her tongue from saying anything as her wife adjusted her seat.

They really did argue like an old married couple.

* * *

"Mom we're here!" Chloe called as she unlocked the door to her mother's house, Beca, Ryan and Aubrey following her inside.

"In the living room!" Cindy called back and the 4 made their way there.

"Hello everyone." The older woman greeted as she stood up to hug them all.

"Uhhhh...Where's Xander?" Beca asked in a mix of confusion and amusement as she glanced around the room.

"Here." A very familiar voice said from behind them and they all turned around. There was James standing in the doorway with his nephew in his arms, his stupid grin splayed across his face.

"James?" Chloe asked incredulously as Cindy, James and Aubrey all just smiled knowingly.

"What's up dude?" Beca asked with a chuckle, equally as lost as her wife, taking Xander from her brother in law.

"What're you doing here?" The redhead asked as she threw her arms around the man, almost knocking him off his feet.

"I'm moving here." He chuckled and the woman pulled away, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Seriously?" She asked, her smile growing wider. Although he was her brother and got on her tits 99.9% of the time, she didn't get to spend a lot of time with him these days.

"Yeah! Ryan gave me a job." James nodded at the man over Chloe's shoulder.

Ryan owns his own garage here in LA and when he heard James wanted to move over, he was more than happy to offer him a job.

"That's amazing." Chloe said.

"Yeah I wanted to be closer to you and mom." The 26 year old shrugged. "And of course my favourite niece and nephew." He said in a baby voice, taking Xander back from Beca before giving him a kiss.

"You can't choose favourites when you have 2 other nephews, James." Cindy playfully rolled her eyes at her son.

"Bet you have a favourite kid, mom. It's obviously me, right?" James smirked, nudging his mother with his elbow.

Chloe just rolled her eyes as she took hold of her wife's hand. "Can I talk to you?" She asked quietly.

Beca nodded and they both went out into the hallway for privacy, closing the living room door behind them.

"What's wrong?" The redhead asked softly, leaning against the wall, searching her wife's expression.

"Nothing, I didn't get to sleep till late last night so I'm tired and was pissed at that kid's dad, I'm sorry I snapped at you." The younger woman apologised, running her hand down Chloe's arm.

"Sorry that was my fault, babe, I had you up half the night with my leg." Chloe returned, pulling her wife closer to her by her waist.

"I'll forgive you if we can nap on the couch when we get home." Beca cracked a smile as she looked up at the taller woman. "Emily will be back from the studio soon so she can babysit for us." She laughed.

"You're something else." The redhead shook her head. "Your sister didn't move in with us to be a 24/7 babysitter." She reminded with a giggle.

Beca could only laugh as she leaned into her wife, kissing her softly on the lips.

* * *

Chloe was told to by the doctor that the best option for her would be to get the metal rod removed from her leg since it was causing her obvious discomfort. She got her booked in for surgery as soon as possible which brought us to now.

Beca was being led down the hospital corridor by a nurse on her way to see Chloe now that the woman was out of surgery and awake.

"What's up, gorgeous?" Beca grinned as she entered the room.

Chloe gave her a groggy smile and a thumbs up. "Hey."

"How are you feeling?" The brunette asked as she sat down on the chair beside the bed, taking hold of her wife's hand.

"Alright." The redhead nodded. "Pretty sure like 90% or our relationship has been spent in a hospital." She joked.

"Probably." Beca laughed. They were insanely injury prone, it was crazy. "How long till you can go home?" She asked.

"I need to see the physiotherapist and stuff first."

"Can you walk, yeah?"

Chloe nodded. "I just can't put a lot of weight on it just now."

"Ah okay. Hey I need your opinion on something." Beca said.

"I'm listening."

"Well Emily and I were talking about Stacie's bachelorette party and we were having this debate over hiring strippers or not." The brunette couldn't help but laugh once she finally heard herself say it out loud.

"You've known Stacie longer than I have and even I know what the answer to that would be." The older woman scoffed.

"I know but strippers? Really? How would you like it if someone was grinding up on me?" Beca asked.

"A male stripper? It wouldn't bother me because you wouldn't touch a dick with a barge pole." Chloe chuckled in amusement. "It's just a little bit of fun for her babe, you know what she's like, she'd love that."

"She's something else." Beca shook her head with a laugh because she knew it was Stacie's sort of thing to get a lap dance from a stripper.

Her bachelorette party was going to be wild...

* * *

 **Again apologies for the shortness and the fillerness. Hope you guys haven't gotten bored of this story omg.**

 **How would you feel about me jumping to Stacie's bachelorette?**

 **Alcohol + strippers = drama at some point hahaha**

 **Please let me know :)**


	10. Bachelorette Party

**Hey everyone!**

 **I have been super busy working so chapters are gonna take a little longer to get put up but I haven't forgotten about my stories so don't worry!**

* * *

 **My Wife and Kids - Chapter 10: Bachelorette Party**

"Its stuck."

"What do you mean it's stuck?"

"What else could I literally mean by that?" Beca asked as she stifled a laugh, tugging on the zip of her wife's dress.

"Well that's your fault." Chloe teased as she picked up her glass of wine off of the dresser.

"How the fuck is it my fault?" The brunette asked, getting slightly frustrated.

Chloe could hear it in her voice so she opted for plan B. "Emily!"

"Why can't you wear something else?" The 26 year old whined as she let go and took a step back.

The redhead spun around and raised her eyebrows at her wife as she took a sip of her wine.

The younger woman's eyes automatically dropped to Chloe's cleavage which was on full display thanks to the plunging neckline of her dress.

"That's why." The 32 pointed at her ogling wife with an eye roll.

"What's up?" Emily appeared at the door in the midst of putting her earring in.

"Can you zip me up? Your sister is useless." Chloe smirked at her wife as she turned her back to Emily.

"Sure." The younger woman giggled.

Beca walked towards her wife, flashing her the middle finger before stealing her glass of wine off her to take a sip.

"Hold on it's caught." Emily said as she gently tried to pull the zip down first.

"Told you." Beca sang.

Chloe just ignored her and instead picked up her wife's wrist to check the time on her watch. "We're so gonna be late."

"Oh come on it's Stacie, she's gonna show up late to her own funeral." The short brunette chuckled, taking another sip of her wife's wine.

"It's her bachelorette party, there's no way in hell she'll be late." Chloe corrected.

It was all Stacie had been going on about for the past week. She was extremely excited and Beca had joked that she seemed more hyped for it than her actual wedding.

It wasn't really a party to be honest. The girls were meeting at Aubrey's house for drinks first (excluding the blonde from drinks of course who is now 5 months pregnant) before going out and meeting the boys at a club (once again excluding the pregnant blonde.)

Jesse and Stacie wanted to break tradition and sort of have a joint bachelor/bachelorette thing.

"There you go." Emily said triumphantly as she successfully managed to zip up her sister-in-law's dress.

"Thanks, sweetheart."

"I just need to go put shoes on and I'm ready to go." The 23 year old said before she disappeared from the room in a flash.

"You look so hot." Beca husked as she stepped towards her wife, placing a hand on the redhead's hip.

Chloe just smirked at her as she backed up until she came in contact with the dresser.

"I'd love just to bend you over this and fuck you right now." The brunette practically purred as she pressed her body up against the redhead's as she tapped her nails on the surface of the dresser.

The 32 year old licked her lips as she searched her wife's eyes that were inches away from her own. "We're late." Chloe reminded in a hushed tone. "Plus you're wearing false nails, your not getting near me with those." She giggled, covering her wife's hand that was still planted on the dresser with her own.

"Not the only thing I can use, babe." Beca whispered with a wink as she slowly swiped her tongue across her bottom lip.

Chloe bit back a smile.

"Are you guys ready?" They heard Emily call from the hallway.

The married couple just sighed heavily at each other. They wanted nothing more than to just maybe show up a little later if it meant they could have their way with each other with a quickie.

* * *

"1. We're too old for this. 2. I'm way too sober at this moment in life." Beca said, holding up her finger.

Of course Stacie would suggest to start off a game of Never Have I Ever to get them all drunk.

"How do you think I feel? I'm gonna be sober the entire game." Aubrey piped up in protest, holding up her glass of water making the girls laugh.

"We already know everything about each other." Emily shrugged with amusement.

"When did you guys turn into a bunch of boring fuckers, come on, I'll start." Stacie couldn't help but laugh at her bridesmaids. They obviously weren't drunk enough yet. "And since it's a bachelorette party, they gotta be dirty." The brunette smirked.

The panic in Emily's eyes must've looked comical. She wasn't the most open person when it came to her sex life which was totally understandable. She glanced around the room, all these women have had sex with more than one person, she has literally only slept with Benji. "I need a shot before I even start." The brunette leaned forward and poured herself a shot before knocking it back.

"God, me too if I'm listening to her sex stories." Beca also reached forward as she pointed at her little sister with a nervous laugh.

"Okay I've got one to start." Stacie said, casting her eyes over at Beca and Chloe with a smirk. When those two were drunk together it was hilarious, as long as it was the two of them. When one of them is drunk and the other isn't, it doesn't always end well. "Never have I ever had sex with another woman."

Neither Emily or Aubrey touched their drink.

"I've never done that." Beca shook her head before turning to her wife. "What about you, babe?"

"Nope." Chloe tried to stifle her life but ultimately failed.

They then both took a drink of course.

"Okay-"

"Wait!" Chloe quickly cut Stacie off as she pointed at Aubrey in realisation.

"Don't you dare." The blonde warned.

The redhead leaned across her wife's lap to grab Aubrey's glass and held it up to her mouth.

"Wait what?" Beca asked in amusement.

"No way." Stacie grinned.

"Chloe, I fucking hate you." The blonde glared at her best friend before reluctantly taking a drink of her water. "Moving on." She quickly said after swallowing.

"Not so fast. Explain." Stacie laughed.

"College. That's all you need to know." Aubrey said vaguely.

"Don't tell me it was with you?" Beca asked her wife quietly, leaning into her. She recalled that time she learned that Aubrey was Chloe's first girl on girl kiss...surely she wasn't-

"God no." The redhead sputtered a laugh as she placed her glass back on the table. "I'll tell you later."

"No you won't." Aubrey warned, over hearing her best friends words.

"Alright who's next?"

"I'll go." Emily surprisingly volunteered. "Never have I ever had sex with more than one person." She said with a shrug.

"Wait...like at once?" Stacie asked stifling a laugh with a furrowed brow, glancing at the other women.

"No I mean like I've never slept with anyone else other than Benji." The youngest girl admitted, feeling herself blush a little.

"Wait didn't you break up with him like 3 months ago?" Stacie asked in confusion.

"Yeah but I haven't-Alright can you guys just drink? I don't need the interrogation." Emily shrugged it off with a laugh but deep down it was something that had been really bothering her lately…

Stacie, Beca, Chloe and Aubrey all took a drink.

"Never have I ever had sex with more than two different people." Beca carried on the game as she placed her glass back down, wording her statement a lot better than what her sister did.

Stacie, Chloe and Aubrey once again picked up their glasses.

"Only 2?" Stacie wondered curiously after she swallowed, holding 2 fingers up at her best friend.

"Well yeah, the girl I lost my virginity to and I've been with Chloe since I was 18." Beca openly shared with a shrug.

"She's loyal." Chloe giggled with a grin as she wrapped an arm around her wife.

"When did everybody lose their virginity?" Stacie asked curiously, glancing around the girls.

"Not part of the game, Stace." Beca reminded with a chuckle.

"I'm just curious." The tall brunette grinned. "Let me guess then. Well I knew you were 16 because you told me." She pointed at Beca. "I'd say 17 for the both of you." She pointed between Aubrey and Chloe. "And 18 for you." Finally she motioned to Emily.

"I can't speak for Aubrey but you're way off with those two." Beca interrupted, pointing at her wife and sister with a knowing smile.

"You're wrong about me too." Aubrey giggled.

"Well how fucking awful was I at that?" Stacie laughed. "Okay spill then. Aubrey?"

"18."

"Emily?"

"16."

"Woah really?" The bride to be asked in disbelief and the younger woman nodded. "Chloe?" She turned to the redhead.

"You go first, I'm curious as to whether you were younger than me." Chloe challenged in genuine curiosity.

"Alright, I was 16." Stacie said, probably surprising everyone in the room to be honest.

"Now I seem like-fuck." Chloe couldn't help but laugh, genuinely hoping Stacie would come out with a lower age than her own. "I was 15. I love how I managed to actually have safe sex when I was that age but fucked it up when I was 18." She poked fun at herself, making the other girls laugh.

"Alright let's get back to the game." Stacie chuckled.

"Okay…" Chloe trailed off as she took a second to think about it. "Never have I ever been caught touching myself by a family member. I've been caught having sex one too many times just not that." She giggled.

Stacie and Aubrey didn't touch their drinks.

Beca and Emily both looked over each other and cringed before lifting up their glasses.

"I'm still not drunk enough for this!" The younger woman whined before downing her drink, immediately pouring herself another one.

"Oh god have you walked in on each other?" Chloe asked with a sympathy cringe.

"Uh huh." Beca nodded.

"Aubrey quick, you're next before those two die from cringing too hard." Stacie laughed.

"Alright um...Never have I ever joined the mile high club." The blonde settled on.

Chloe, Beca and Stacie took a drink.

* * *

A handful of rounds had past and the girls were finally getting drunk apart from Aubrey obviously. Emily was knocking back shots in between as the questions got worse and worse so she was definitely one step ahead of the other girls.

Herself and Stacie were currently in the kitchen getting more drinks.

"Oh shit." Emily giggled as she accidentally knocked her glass into the sink.

"You alright there, babe?" Stacie asked in amusement as she reached into the cupboard for another glass.

"Hm, little drunk." The younger woman said with a lopsided grin as she leaned on the counter. "I need to ask you a favour though." She added with a slight slur in her voice as she poked the older woman on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" Stacie asked distractedly as she poured Emily another rum and coke.

"Iwannahave sex tonight." Emily said as she took a step towards her friend, placing a hand on her forearm.

Stacie glanced to the side with a curiously raised eyebrow as a smirk played at her lips. "I'm flattered but I have a fiance." She joked.

"Not with you." The 23 year old giggled.

"You want me to help you pull?" The older woman asked in amusement, turning her head to look at the girl.

Emily nodded with a hum.

"Got it." Stacie nodded in understanding, holding her hand up to the 23 year old for a high five.

Emily clumsily returned the gesture before returning to the living room with her drink.

"That's your last one till we go out." Beca warned as she pointed at her little sister's glass.

The 23 year old just scoffed as she sat down.

"I'm serious Emily, you're half shit faced already!" Beca tried to say as she stifled a laugh.

"No I'm not." The younger woman protested as she grabbed her phone off of the table.

"Baby?" Chloe said sweetly as she ran her nails up her wife's arm, leaning her head against her.

"Yes, gorgeous?" Beca chuckled at her wife who was clearly tipsy.

"Can you get me another drink?" The redhead asked, slipping her hand into Beca's.

The brunette nodded as she picked up her wife's glass from the table. "What're you drinking?" She asked as she raised it to her nose to take a sniff. "Morgan's?"

"Disaronno." The older woman corrected and Beca nodded as she stood up.

"Need anything, Aubrey?" The brunette asked.

"A shot." Emily piped up from across the room.

"Not you." Beca didn't turn around, she just pointed in her sister's general direction.

"I'm okay, thanks." Aubrey chuckled.

"She's fucked, dude." Beca said as she walked into the kitchen where Stacie was pouring herself a drink, scrolling through her phone with her other hand.

"She's letting her hair down, chill out. She wants to get laid tonight so it looks like she's finally getting over Benji." The taller brunette shrugged distractedly as she replied to a text from her fiancé.

"Oh come on Stace, don't encourage her to just start sleeping around." Beca groaned as she grabbed the bottle of Disaronno and unscrewed the cap.

"When are the strippers coming?!" They heard the youngest woman call from the next room.

"Don't tell me you got strippers?" Stacie whined, placing her phone down as she turned to her friend, taking a sip of her drink.

"No I didn't, don't listen to her. I was gonna but you told me not to, remember?" Beca opened the fridge and pulled out the bottle of coke to top up her wife's drink.

"Good."

"Aw look who's growing up." The shorter woman teased, giving her best friend a playful slap on the cheek.

"Hilarious." Stacie deadpanned.

* * *

"Shots! Shots! Shots!" Everyone chanted, drumming their hands on the edge of the table as Jesse and Stacie raced each other to see who could down the 3 shots the quickest.

Unsurprisingly, Stacie won.

"Fuck sake." Jesse laughed, wiping his mouth.

Since Ryan couldn't come out to the club because he was back home with Aubrey, Jesse invited James to tag along for the night.

Emily subconsciously placed her hand on Benji's thigh underneath the table as she picked up her glass with her other one.

"Emily." Benji said quietly as everyone else around them were talking amongst themselves. He reached underneath the table and gently removed her hand. "You're drunk." He whispered knowingly, placing her hand in her own lap.

"Fake news." The girl slurred, shaking her head as she took a swig of her drink.

The man couldn't help but chuckle at his ex girlfriend.

"Dance with me, babe." Chloe said into her wife's ear, not even giving the brunette a second to answer before she was pulling her to the dance floor.

"That's not dancing, they're basically just dry humping." Jesse laughed loudly as he pointed over at Beca and Chloe.

"Try living with them." Emily quipped. Yes, even after 3 months of being single, the 23 year old was still living with her sister and sister in law. It was just taking her longer than expected to get back on her feet and the older women were totally fine with it.

"You guys better hope that so called honeymoon phase lasts as long as theirs has." James playfully nudged Jesse with his elbow.

"Honeymoon phase?" Emily scoffed. "They fight like all the time." She slurred, turning her head to find the couple on the dance floor who were giggling as they drunkenly danced with one another.

"Fight and fuck?" Stacie asked in amusement as she raised her glass to her lips.

"Fight and fuck." The younger woman confirmed with a nod, lifting her glass to clink it against Stacie's.

Beca placed her hand at the back of her wife's neck and pulled her closer, leaning into her ear. "Do you wanna go buy us a shot and I'll be over in a second?" She asked loudly over the music.

Chloe pulled away with a nod.

"Hold on." The brunette grabbed onto the taller woman's arm as she reached into her back pocket for money. She handed over whatever she pulled out, not bothering to check how much was there. "Here."

Chloe set off on her way to the bar as Beca headed back over to the table.

"Becaaaa!" Emily sang loudly, holding her hand out to her sister as she walked up to them.

Beca just gave her a funny look but took her hand anyway as she started to look through her purse with her free one.

"What're you looking for?" Jesse wondered.

"My phone."

"Hey uhm Beca? Not to alarm you but it looks like your wife is kinda getting hit on right now." Benji pointed out, nodding over to the bar with a cringe.

Beca whipped her head around so fast it almost snapped off her neck. Her jaw tightened as she saw the dude with his hand on her wife's shoulder, leaning into her ear to tell her something.

"Look alive, Em." Stacie clapped her hands to grab the girl's attention. "Hot guy at 10 o'clock."

Benji furrowed his brow at Stacie with a frown.

"A hot guy who's gonna have a glass over his head if he doesn't take his hands off my wife." Beca said through gritted teeth, dropping her purse on the table before swiftly making her way over to Chloe. "Hey baby, you okay?" She asked sweetly as she appeared at the redhead's side, slipping her hand around her to grip onto her hip.

The man pulled his hand away from Chloe's shoulder as he smiled at Beca.

The short brunette narrowed her eyes at him which immediately made his smile fade.

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just talking to-"

"Just talking huh?" Beca challenged, searching the man's eyes which were a similar colour to her wife's. "I'll save you your breath dude, she's married." She slipped her hand into Chloe's and lifted them up, revealing the taller woman's wedding ring.

"Oh I-" He started but Chloe quickly interjected.

"I'm so sorry." She apologised to him. "Beca." She hissed, dragging her wife to the side. "What're you doing?"

Their faces were centimetres apart just so they could hear each other above the music.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt your conversation with your new boyfriend?"

Chloe slapped her wife on the arm. "He wasn't hitting on me, babe." She couldn't help but laugh at her wife. 1. Because she's a giggly drunk anyway and 2. Because this was typical Beca. "His name's Chicago, he's in the army!" The woman said in excitement as her eyes lit up.

"Hold up, Chicago? Who names their kid Chicago?" Beca spluttered a laugh.

"Don't be mean." Once again, Chloe slapped her wife's arm making the other woman rub the injured area.

"You're being hella protective over a guy who is so blatantly flirting with your right in front of me. Do you just not tell people you're married or something?" Beca fell back into her little hole of jealousy as she began flailing her arms around.

"Jesus Christ!" Chloe exhaled loudly as she dragged Beca back over to Chicago. "Chicago, hey." She tapped the man on the arm who turned his head and smiled at her. "This is my wife, Beca."

"Chicago." He said, holding out his hand.

Beca just stared at his hand, refusing to shake it so he awkwardly went to pick up his beer instead.

"Yeah, hi, this is my wife and I'd really appreciate it if you didn't hit on her." The brunette flashed him a fake smile as she slid her hand down the small of Chloe's back and let it rest on her ass.

"Oh no-you think? Oh I wasn't hitting on her." Chicago chuckled, resting his arm on the bar as he took a swig of his beer.

"See?" Chloe gave her wife a subtle elbow to the ribs.

Like Beca was going to believe that. She glanced at his left hand and noticed a ring on his ring finger.

"You married?" Beca wondered.

Chicago nodded, admiring his ring with a smile.

"Your wife here?" The woman continued her interrogation which made Chloe roll her eyes, trying to telepathically apologise to poor Chicago.

"Nope." He grinned.

"Does she know you're here?" Beca removed her hand from Chloe to fold her arms instead.

"Oh my god." Chloe muttered at her wife, turning to the side to lean her arms on the bar.

"Nope." He shook his head again.

"I know exactly what you're doing dude so just fuck off away from my girl, your not exactly her type anyway." Beca shook her head in disappointment at the man. She couldn't even imagine being able to cheat on her own wife, it made her sick that people could do such a thing.

Chicago laughed.

Beca was ready to grab that bottle out of his hand and smash it across his annoyingly handsome face before he spoke again.

"But y'know who does know I'm here?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "My husband."

Beca's eyes immediately widened and Chloe whipped her head around.

"Husband?" The redhead asked in surprise.

Chicago nodded proudly as he adjusted his wedding ring.

"Oh you're gay? Wow I am so sorry...I just didn't-You don't seem like-" Beca awkwardly stuttered over her words.

"Don't seem like your typical gay guy? Don't worry I get that a lot." He nodded with a wink.

"Can we start over?" Beca asked with an awkward laugh.

"Sure." He chuckled.

"Hey, I'm Beca. Chloe's totally not jealous wife." The brunette held out her hand as she chuckled at him.

"Chicago, the dude who totally isn't hitting on your wife." He shook her hand and they both laughed off the awkwardness.

"Babe, do you have my phone?" Chloe asked her wife, leaning into her ear.

"You left it on the table." Beca pointing over her shoulder with her thumb.

"I'm just gonna get it, I'll be back in a second." She announced to the both of them before disappearing into the sea of people.

"Can I buy you a drink to say sorry?" Beca asked Chicago as she rested her elbow on the bar.

"You don't have to do that." He shook his head.

"No, no, I insist. I feel like an asshole."

"I get it, if I were you and it looked like someone was hitting on my husband, I'd do the same." Chicago nodded, placing his hand on Beca's shoulder.

"Chloe who's the guy? He's cute." Emily asked her sister in law when she came over.

Benji exhaled loudly, glancing at his ex girlfriend from the side of his eye.

"Oh that's Chicago." Chloe replied distractedly as she picked up her phone and unlocked it.

"I think we've found the guy you can take to bed tonight, Em." Stacie smirked as she glanced over at Chicago who was still talking with Beca.

Benji felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder and lifted his head to see Jesse giving him an apologetic look.

"Don't bother, he's gay." Chloe said with a shrug, half listening to the conversation as she was typing something on her phone.

"Damn it. Come on Em, we gotta find you a hookup." Stacie got up from the table and grabbed Emily by the hand before leading the younger girl over to the bar.

"I need something stronger." Benji sighed as he picked up his bottle of beer and finished it off.

"I'm so sorry dude, I can talk to Stacie and tell her to calm down with all that stuff with Emily in front of you." Jesse offered.

"Nah don't, she deserves to have fun tonight." Benji admitted sadly as he looked over at his ex.

"You're just gonna let her get fucked by some drunk asshole?" James asked incredulously.

Benji's jaw tightened. The thought of Emily having sex with anyone else made him incredibly jealous.

"How long has it been since you broke up?" James asked.

"3 months."

"Did you at least have your bonus night?" James continued.

"Bonus night?"

"You know, where you have one last night together of just sex after you break up? No strings attached." He went on to explain and Benji shook his head. "Well why not do it tonight? She's obviously just horny, looking for a dick to ride-Ow!"

Jesse cut him off with an elbow to the arm. Emily is like a little sister to him and he didn't like James talking about her like that.

"All I'm saying is that you should be the one taking her to bed tonight, not some weirdo in here." James explained and Benji took a minute to think about it as he looked over at Emily once again.

"He's got a point to be honest." Jesse nodded. "Knowing she's going home with you is much better than worrying about a guy taking advantage of her."

"Right...but I'm gonna need your help Jesse because Stacie most definitely isn't helping." Benji finally agreed with a nod.

"Got it." Jesse gave his best friend a fist bump.

"Hey look what I bought since you completely forgot." Beca walked up to the table holding two full shot glasses, nudging her wife who tore her attention away from her phone.

"Oh yeah!" Chloe giggled in realisation as she took one of the glasses, clinking it against her wife's before they knocked back the shot.

"C'mere." Beca took a seat and pulled Chloe with her, tapping her thigh.

The redhead hooked an arm around her wife's neck as she took a seat on her lap.

The brunette placed a few kisses on her neck before whispering in her ear. "You look so hot."

Chloe flashed her a sweet smile as she kissed her softly on the lips. She slipped a hand between her thighs as she crossed on leg over the other.

Beca pulled away from the kiss as she felt Chloe shift on her lap. "If you need to pee, go." She tapped her on the thigh with an eye roll.

"I don't wanna break the seal yet." The redhead shook her head.

"Well you have a habit of pissing yourself when you're drunk and I'm not having you breaking the seal all over me so come on, you're going." Beca said firmly, pushing her wife's legs off of her. It was like talking to a child but she wasn't joking, there was one too many drunken nights where Chloe had seemingly just forgotten that a toilet was a thing.

James was just sniggering at his sister as he overheard their conversation.

The redhead reluctantly stood up and took her wife's hand before they walked off to the bathroom.

"Benji come with, Emily isn't talking to anyone at the bar, I'll get Stacie away from her for you." Jesse downed the rest of his drink as he stood up.

"What do I do?" Benji panicked as he followed his best friend. He suddenly felt nervous, he hasn't really had a one on one conversation with Emily since they broke up.

"Just be cool, dude, you got this. Do what you used to do when you wanted to sleep with her." Jesse quickly reassured before they reached the girls. "What's up, sexy?" He purred into his fianceé's ear as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Let's dance." He laced his fingers with Stacie and pulled her onto the dance floor, leaving Benji and Emily at the bar.

Benji envied how smoothly Jesse pulled that off.

"You having fun?" Benji asked.

"What?" Emily asked loudly over the music, leaning into him as she turned her head slightly so her ear was facing him.

He boldly took her hand as he leaned in close to her ear. "Having fun?" He repeated.

The woman pulled away with a nod. "You smell good." She smiled as she held onto his bicep.

Benji chuckled down at the ground. She was so drunk but she was the cutest drunk he knew.

"Can I get a hug? I didn't get one earlier." Emily pouted as she held her arms out, taking a little stumble forward which made Benji steady her by grabbing her waist.

"Woah." He laughed before finally nodding, slipping his arms around her to hug her tightly.

Emily hooked her arms around her ex boyfriend's neck and held him close, her body flush up against his.

They both missed this.

"I miss you." Emily slurred into his ear before she pulled away except for one hand she used to start toying with his ear.

"I miss you too, babe." Benji returned sadly. He really did mean it even though he was tipsy, he just didn't know if Emily really meant it too.

"Do you wanna dance?" The 23 year old asked, running her hand down the man's chest.

"Always." He smiled softly at her as she took both of his hands and walked backwards, leading him to the dance floor with a grin on her face.

Benji didn't expect her to start grinding up on him so fast but he sure as hell wasn't complaining as he took hold of her waist.

* * *

A couple of hours later.

"Keep it in your pants, Jesus Christ." Beca slurred at her sister who was currently making out with her ex boyfriend while she straddled his lap. They hadn't been able to keep their hands off each other ever since that dance.

"Beca." James called across the table to get the woman's attention before pointing over at the bar.

Once again, there was her wife getting hit on by yet another sleazy guy. This must've been around the 5th guy in the past hour. Now and again Chicago would be close by and step in to help Beca out which she was grateful for because some of these dudes were either way too drunk or just complete assholes.

Beca stood up and marched her way over to the bar, the jealousy threatening to boil over as the guy's hand found its way onto the small of Chloe's back.

The redhead glanced to the side and gave a pleading look as she caught sight of her wife.

"Do you wanna get your hands off of her?" Beca asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Is this one of those things were you get your best friend over to pretend to be your girlfriend?" The guy asked loudly as he leaned closer to the women.

"I told you that I'm gay. I'm not interested." Chloe removed his hand from her back.

"I'm not pretending to be her girlfriend. I'm her wife." Beca piped up, flashing her ring.

"Prove it." He scoffed.

"Oh fuck off, I'm not kissing her just so you'll have something to jerk off to when you can't get laid tonight." Beca shot back, giving him her middle finger as she pulled her wife away, leaving him dumbfounded. "You're coming with me." She wrapped a possessive arm around Chloe as she lead her to the bathroom.

Chloe loved when Beca got jealous.

"Are you jealous, babe?" The redhead teased under her breath as she spoke into her wife's ear.

The brunette just exhaled loudly as she pulled her wife into one of the cubicles, locking the door before pinning Chloe up against it.

"What's wrong baby?" The older woman teasingly pouted as Beca pinned her wrists at either side of her head. "Do you not like it when I get all this attention from anyone who isn't you?" She smirked.

Chloe was just adding fuel to Beca's jealousy fire and she knew exactly what she was doing.

Beca's chest was heaving as she exhaled loudly through her nose, looking her wife dead in the eye.

"You're my girl, not theirs." The brunette practically growled before she roughly kissed her wife, slipping her tongue into her mouth almost immediately.

She took the redhead's bottom lip between her teeth and tugged on it, making the older woman moan.

Beca dropped to her knees in front of Chloe and glanced up at her with a mix of jealousy and desire in her eyes.

"Beca your nails." Chloe rushed out rather breathlessly as her wife raked the said nails up her thighs.

"What did I tell you earlier?" Beca cocked an eyebrow as she pushed Chloe's dress up past her hips before hooking her thumbs underneath her underwear and slowly pulled them down her legs, never breaking eye contact. "I don't need my fingers to fuck you, babe." She reminded as she pulled her wife's underwear all the way off her legs and shoved them in the back pocket of her jeans.

"Oh god." Chloe rushed out breathlessly in realisation once Beca hooked one of her legs over her shoulder and began licking her way up her thigh.

The initial contact of her wife's tongue on her clit made Chloe arch her back off of the door with a moan.

Her alcohol clouded mind did not give a shit about who could hear her in this very public setting.

The redhead laced her fingers through the brunette's hair, pulling her closer.

Beca glanced up at her wife with hooded eyes as her talented tongue continued the task at hand. She was obsessed with how gorgeous Chloe always looked in this state, her whole body writhing, aching to be touched while those soft moans tumbled desperately from her lips.

It was only Beca who could make her feel like this.

Not any of those assholes trying to hit on her.

Only Beca.

And if anyone even thinks about trying to sleep with her wife, Beca's jealousy gets the better of her to the point where we end up in a situation like this. Beca reminding Chloe that she's the only one that can make her feel like this.

"Babe." Chloe gasped, tightening her grip on her younger woman's hair.

Beca moaned against her wife, knowingly exactly how it drove the women crazy as she whimpered in return.

"Keep going." The redhead's hips were involuntary grinding against the brunette's tongue, seeking that one last push she needed to send her over the edge.

And one last flick of her tongue did just that as Chloe came with a loud moan, her back arching off the door as she went weak at the knees. "Babe, stop." She whined, pushing her wife's head away from her overly sensitive centre.

Beca stood up as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"You're so hot when you're jealous." Chloe said breathlessly, roughly pulling her wife in for a kiss.

"I'm not jealous." Beca mumbled against the redhead's lips between kisses.

She'd never admit it of course.

The rest of the night was pretty much an alcoholic haze for everyone and they were definitely all going to feel it in the morning.

* * *

Emily woke up feeling rough as hell the next morning, closing her eyes again just as quick as she opened them after being blinded from the sun streaming in her window.

Her whole body was sore...like what the fuck had she been doing last night-ohhh…

One of her eyes shot open in realisation as she pulled the sheets off of her to reveal that she was completely naked.

The 23 year old slowly started to vaguely remember things from last night.

"Shit." Emily sat up, pinching the bridge of her nose.

She most definitely had sex last night but that wasn't the problem, it was who it was with that was the issue.

Everyone knows that sleeping with your ex boyfriend just makes things messy.

Benji had obviously woken up first and left which the woman was actually quite thankful for so they wouldn't have to face any awkwardness this morning.

Emily still needed advice though so she quickly climbed out of bed, pulled on some underwear and a t-shirt but before she was about to leave, she quickly searched around the room. "No, no, no. Fuck." There was literally no evidence of them using a condom last night. Oh she definitely needed some advice now so she quickly went to Beca and Chloe's bedroom. "Chloe thank God you're awake." She rushed out in a hushed voice, glancing over at a still sleeping Beca.

"Awake but barely functioning. Are you alright?" Chloe asked in concern at the desperation in her sister-in-law's voice as she groggily sat up.

"I need to talk to you." Was all Emily said.

Chloe looked over at her wife beside her and ran her hand down her back. "We'll go downstairs, I don't wanna wake sleeping beauty."

The two women went downstairs to the kitchen where Chloe made them a cup of tea before they actually sat down to talk.

"I'm in need of like some serious sister advice, It's just about something I'm not totally comfortable with talking to Beca about." Emily admitted as she just stared down at her tea, nervously drumming her nails on the counter of the breakfast bar.

"Sex?" Chloe automatically guessed as she raised her mug to her lips.

Emily raised her head and nodded shyly.

"I know you had Benji over last night, if that's what it's about?" The older woman chuckled.

"It is. I'm pretty sure I slept with him last night-"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah you did. It sounded like you guys went for it pretty hard." She playfully teased but it only made Emily groan in embarrassment.

Well that explains the pain she's in.

"But I don't think we used a condom." The 23 year old cringed and Chloe's playful smile fell.

"You're not on the pill?" The redhead furrowed her brow.

"Not anymore and now I'm freaking out because I can't fucking remember what happened last night." Emily got a little overwhelmed as she began to tear up.

"Hey, hey, Em don't get yourself upset. I'll go get dressed and get you the morning after pill, you'll be fine it's nothing to worry about." Chloe reached across the counter and took hold of Emily's hand as she spoke in that soft, reassuring tone that worked so well.

Emily nodded as she wiped her eyes. "I just can't let what happened last time happen again."

"Wait, what?" Chloe asked with a furrowed brow...

* * *

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger! :D**


	11. Miscarriage

**I have a hella busy schedule these days so updates may take a while but I haven't given up on any my stories!**

* * *

 **My Wife and Kids - Chapter 11: Miscarriage**

 ***Flashback to the Start of the Year***

"God, shower sex is so convenient." Emily sighed in satisfaction as she wrapped a towel around herself.

Her boyfriend chuckled from behind the shower curtain. "Sunday funday indeed, am I right?" He joked over the sound of the water.

Emily just bit back a laugh and shook her head as she picked up her toothbrush.

"What're we doing today anyway?" Benji asked as he turned the water off. His girlfriend said something but he couldn't make out what it was due to her brushing her teeth. "What?" He chuckled in amusement, wrapping a towel around his waist once he stepped out of the shower.

Emily spat into the sink before repeating herself. "Shopping."

"For?" The man asked, walking up behind his girlfriend and letting his hands settle on her waist, pulling her gently against him.

"Like everything." The woman replied distractedly as she tilted her head and furrowed her brow.

"What's wrong?" Benji asked as he noticed her expression change. He reached up and let her hair down from its hair tie, running his fingers through her long locks.

"Uh babe, what's the date?" Emily asked quietly as she picked up the unopened box of tampons on the counter.

"January 20th...why?" The 26 year old said slowly once he realised what his girlfriend was holding.

"I-I'm like a week late...Benji I'm never late." Her eyes met her boyfriend's in the mirror, panic written all over her face. "What-I don't…"

"Hey, hey calm down." Benji soothed as he turned her around and held her face in his hands.

"Calm down?" Emily asked incredulously. "How can I be calm when I've just realised I might be-" Her voice cracked as her eyes welled up.

"You don't know yet." The man said calmly. Surprisingly calm for a guy that's just found out his girlfriend might be pregnant.

"Benji, I'm never late." She repeated, shaking her head as she covered her face with her hands.

"Em." Benji said softly, trying to take her hands away from her face. "Emily look at me, babe...please."

The woman finally took her hands away from her face and her boyfriend was quick to grab hold of them, giving them a reassuring squeeze.

"Listen to me, sweetheart." He gently encouraged and she finally locked eyes with him. "I'm gonna run out to the store for you alright? You'll take a test and then whatever comes up, we'll figure it out then okay?"

Benji offered her a nervous smile and she finally nodded.

"Okay." She whispered.

* * *

"Benji, what the hell, how many did you buy?" Emily's eyes widened when her boyfriend pulled out more than one pregnancy test.

"...3, 4, 5." Benji counted as he lined up the tests on the counter next to the sink in their ensuite bathroom. He glanced at her with a sheepish grin on his face. "I didn't know which one would be the most accurate so I bought 5."

"Of course you did." Emily nodded with a light chuckle as she picked up one of the tests. This was a very Benji move and she couldn't help but find it quite amusing.

The woman opened up the first box and slowly pulled it out.

"You ready?" Benji asked seriously.

Emily nodded. "Yeah." She swallowed thickly.

"Do you want me to let you get to it or?" He awkwardly pointed over his shoulder with his thumb.

"No, stay. You need to help me."

"Help you?" Benji asked with a furrowed brow as Emily opened up all the tests and handed them to her boyfriend.

"Well since you bought so many I'm gonna need you to hand them to me as I go." Emily explained.

"And who says romance is dead?" Benji joked as he got down on his knees beside the toilet.

* * *

"What're you thinking about?" Benji asked softly as he brushed his girlfriend's hair out of her face.

The couple were sitting side by side on the bathroom floor with their backs against the wall, awaiting the results of the tests.

Emily was just staring at her hands in her lap as she exhaled loudly. "Just thinking about whether I'm going to be able to do this if they come back positive." She admitted quietly.

"Of course you will...We will." Benji took hold of her hand and interlocked their fingers, pulling them into his lap.

"When I was growing up, I always wanted to be a mom y'know." Emily began with a sigh as she kept just staring straight ahead as Benji turned his head to face her. "It's just when that finally becomes a real possibility, it's scary as hell." She let out a shaky breath.

"Beca used to run a mile whenever she saw a kid and now she's got a son and a step-daughter. The one and only Beca Mitchell is a mom. A legit mom!" Benji exclaimed with a laugh making his girlfriend giggle. "If she's done it, you can too." He reassured.

Emily smiled and nodded as she thought about her step-sister for a second. This was the girl who was adamant she'd never have kids and now she's a mother of 2 and is handling motherhood like a champ. There was many things Emily looked up to Beca for but she never expected this would be one of them.

If Beca can do it, Emily can do it.

The timer on Benji's phone pulled Emily out of her thoughts and back to reality.

"You ready?" He asked once her turned off the timer, giving her hand a squeeze.

"I got this." She whispered as she pulled herself to her feet and walked over to the counter where all the tests were waiting for her.

Benji stood up but didn't move, he just watched his girlfriend from afar. He chewed on his bottom lip anxiously as he stared at the back of Emily's head as she picked up each test, unable to judge her reactions.

The woman ran her hands through her hair before gripping onto the edge of the counter.

Benji felt like he could die with the anticipation.

"They're all positive." The woman's voice was barely above a whisper.

"W-we're having a baby?" Benji's voice cracked as he couldn't hold back the tears welling in his eyes.

Emily turned around and her heart immediately melted at her boyfriend's expression.

A huge smile was spread across his face, a tear rolling down his cheek and a certain sparkle in his eye that Emily wasn't quite sure whether she had seen it before or not.

"We're having a baby." Emily said quietly with a nod in confirmation.

"Oh my god." Benji rushed out as he finally approached her and pulled her into a tight hug.

Emily smiled as she nuzzled his neck. The thought of having him there every step of the way made this a whole lot easier to take.

They were going to have a baby and they were going to be okay.

The couple are ready for this, they might just not know it yet.

* * *

"I feel like I haven't seen you in so long, sweetheart." Kat smiled at her daughter across from her in the booth while she picked up her glass of water.

"I know mom, I've just been so busy with work and stuff." Emily shrugged before she started nervously biting her bottom lip.

The 23 year old invited her mother out to lunch because she wanted to break the news to her now that her and Benji have had their first doctor's appointment.

"You alright?" Kat suspiciously narrowed her eyes.

"Mhm." Emily hummed as she picked up a fry off her plate and popped it in her mouth. "I was at the doctor this morning." She didn't even get a chance to think before the words slipped out her mouth.

"Why?" Her mother panicked, the colour draining out of her face.

"No no, mom, I'm okay. That came out wrong." Emily chuckled awkwardly as she reached forward and took hold of her mother's hand that was resting on the table. She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." A small smile appeared on her lips as the words left her mouth.

Kat's mouth opened and closed a few times, the power of speech seeming to fail her as she brought her free hand up to cover her mouth.

"Mom, please say something." Emily chuckled nervously.

"Emily you better not be messing with me." Kat warned as she pulled her hand away, a smile beginning to play at her lips.

"I'm not, Benji and I are really having a baby." The younger woman nodded.

"Congratulations, baby girl." Kat grinned proudly at her daughter. "I didn't know you guys were trying." She said as she finally let go of Emily's hand, now in need of details.

"Oh we weren't…" Emily offered a sheepish grin as she averted her eyes away.

"I see." Kat chuckled as she shook her head. "How far along are you?"

"Only about 7 weeks so please don't tell anyone just yet, not even John."

"Your secret's safe with me, honey." Kat gave her daughter a reassuring wink. "You're going to be an amazing mom, you know that right?"

Emily blushed as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"And you know what I always say about Benji, he re-"

"Reminds you of dad." The 23 year old smiled softly as she stared down at the table.

They always say that you end up with a man who's similar to your father, right?

* * *

When Emily got back home, she found herself sitting on her bed looking through old photos that she kept in a special little box.

"Em you need to look at what I've bought." Benji excitedly burst into their bedroom making Emily jump and quickly put all her photos back in the box.

She had no idea he had even came home.

"First of all, a strawberry milkshake for m'lady." He bit his lip as he handed the milkshake to his girlfriend before climbing onto the bed next to her.

"You're the best." Emily hummed as she slipped the straw into her mouth.

"Look how tiny these are." Benji cooed as he pulled out the tiniest pair of white Converse Emily had ever seen in her life.

"Oh my god." The woman whispered as she took them into her hands. They were so small! "These are adorable."

"They're for the baby." The man stated proudly.

"I can see that." Emily giggled.

"Oh oh, also, look." Benji reached back into the bag and held up a baby onesie.

The 23 year old lifted her head and couldn't help but laugh at was on it. It read 'If you think I'm cute you should see my dad.' "He's very cute." She confirmed as she lifted her hand to gently caress his cheek.

"Are you crying?" Benji asked with a frown as he noticed tears forming in his girlfriend's eyes.

"Yeah but I don't know why." Emily laughed as she wiped her eyes. Everything just seemed to overwhelm her.

"What's this?" The man asked curiously, tapping the small box sitting beside his girlfriend who finally composed herself.

"Nothing." Emily quickly covered her box with her hand.

"Em." Benji gently pushed.

"It's old photos of my dad." The woman admitted quietly and Benji took his hand away.

"Your dad?" He asked in disbelief. Not once has Emily spoke about her dad during all those years of their relationship. Yes he was always curious but he didn't want to bring it up if she wasn't comfortable.

Emily nodded as she picked up the box and slowly opened it up. "I can't remember him, this is all I have. I know I've never talked about him before but I think it's about time I should."

"You don't have to, babe." Benji reminded as he gently squeezed her thigh.

"No, no, I want to. My mom always says you remind her of him by the way." She lifted her head and gave her boyfriend a soft smile through the tears in her eyes. "I think that's why she loves you so much." She giggled.

Benji smiled back, continuing to softly rub her thigh for encouragement.

"He was in the army." Emily began as she pulled out the first photo, handing it over to her boyfriend.

Benji looked down at the photo of the man in uniform, he took a closer look before glancing back up at his girlfriend. "You have his eyes." He smiled.

Emily nodded as she searched through the box before pulling out a photo of her dad holding her the day she was born. "Here."

"Awww." Benji cooed.

"He died when I was just a year old." Emily said quietly as she kept handing Benji different pictures of her late father.

Benji scooted beside his girlfriend and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into his side.

"I just wish I could remember him properly y'know?" Her voice cracked with tears but she didn't let the emotion completely take over.

"Of course." Benji turned his head and placed a kiss on her temple. "He'd be so proud of how much of a strong woman you've grown into."

Emily nodded as she nuzzled into her boyfriend's neck before she couldn't hold back anymore and began crying freely.

Benji wrapped his arms around her tight and softly swayed side to side. He was glad she opened up to him about this but now he understands why she couldn't bring herself to do it for so long.

* * *

2 Weeks Later

Isn't it mind blowing how happy you can be one second and then the next it feels like your whole world is just crumbling beneath your feet?

"Mom!" Emily cried out. "Mom! Please help!" Tears were rapidly streaming down her face.

"Emily, what's wrong?" Kat's panicked voice was finally heard behind the bathroom door, clearly freaked out about her pregnant daughter's distraught crying.

"I-I'm bleeding." The young woman cried.

Kat closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the door. "Emily sweetheart, is it a lot? Because if it's just a little bit then that's usually-"

"Mom, it's a lot, I'm so scared I don't want to-"

"Honey just stay calm for me okay? We need to get it checked out." Her heart was breaking for her daughter but she had to stay strong for her.

*End of Flashback*

"It was just over like that." Emily said sadly with a shake of her head.

"Em I am so sorry, I had no idea you went through something like that." Chloe reached across the counter and stroked the back of her sister-in-law's hand. "You could've came and talked to us. We're family Em."

"I know I should've but you guys had enough to worry about with Xander. It felt like that was the point our relationship started to fall apart so I had to deal with that anyway. Benji was so excited for this baby, it probably broke him more than me when I had the miscarriage. We argued a lot about anything and everything."

Chloe just listened intently to the woman.

"Then the whole marriage thing came up and all that was in the back of my mind was, what's the point in getting married if I can't even give him the one thing I'm supposed to?" Emily's voice cracked again as fresh tears welled in her eyes.

"Emily he wants to marry you for you, he loves you so much. Plus in this day and age there's so many different ways to have kids-"

"Can you please just get the pill for me?" Emily pleaded, obviously wanting this conversation to come to an end.

"Yeah." Chloe nodded with a sigh as she stood up, not wanting to push any further.

* * *

 **I know some of you won't be too thrilled about no bechloe but I had to tell Emily's story and I thought a flashback chapter would be the best way to do it.**


End file.
